Série Tempero
by Ptyxx
Summary: Snape casou com Ginny? E agora Harry voltou? Isso pode dar um SSGWHP...
1. Um Tempero a Mais

A série "Temperos" surgiu a partir da fic que se segue. Depois da fic inicial, a série volta no tempo para contar o relacionamento entre Snape e Ginny (será a parte I). Depois, na parte II, Snape e Ginny vão tentar convencer Harry de que é possível um relacionamento a três. (Esse resumo já serve como aviso para aqueles que não gostam de ler histórias com relacionamentos a três). É uma história leve, romântica. Não esperem grandes sustos.

**Nome da fic**: Um Tempero a Mais  
**Autora:** Ptyx  
**Pares**: Severus/Ginny  
**Censura:** 14 anos  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Resumo:** Contra todas as expectativas, Snape "ganhou" a garota: casou-se com Ginny. Mas agora Harry está de volta...  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling é a dona. Não ganho dinheiro escrevendo.  
**Nota:** Esta fic também faz parte do "Desenlace Challenge" e do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest.

**Um Tempero a Mais**

_Agosto de 1999_

Severus caminhava orgulhoso com sua jovem esposa grávida pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Sua farmácia era um sucesso, e ele podia tirar alguns momentos de folga para levar a esposa para escolher o berço para a filha que ia nascer. Haviam aparatado na loja, escolhido um berço sólido e durável — Severus queria ter pelo menos mais um filho — e agora estavam voltando a pé para casa, tranqüilamente.

Ginevra estava mais linda do que nunca, com o rosto corado e as formas arredondadas. Finalmente, os pesadelos da guerra pareciam estar se confinando às lembranças, e Ginevra voltara a sorrir.

O grande paradoxo é que havia sido exatamente a guerra que os havia aproximado.

A voz de Ginevra acordou-o de seus devaneios.

— Severus, falei com mamãe ontem.

— Grande novidade! Ela tem aparecido todos os dias.

Ginevra riu.

— Oh, você sabe como é: primeiro neto.

Severus quase comentou alguma coisa sobre a incompetência dos filhos de Molly em lhe darem netos, mas se lembrou da morte dos gêmeos na guerra e da situação penosa de Bill, e se calou.

Ginevra continuava falando:

— Mamãe quer que almocemos na Toca no domingo.

Severus ia protestar que eles estavam almoçando lá todos os domingos, mas a perigosa aproximação de um vulto vindo na direção oposta o sobressaltou. O desastrado jovem quase esbarrou em Ginevra. Severus puxou-a para si e preparou-se para lançar-se sobre aquele ser irresponsável.

— Harry! — exclamou Ginevra.

— Ginny?

Severus gelou de imediato e, ao mesmo tempo, seu coração bateu mais forte. Confuso, ele ficou sem reação. Por um instante, achou que Harry Potter e sua esposa fossem cair nos braços um do outro e trocar um beijo apaixonado, mas isso não aconteceu. Ginevra apenas segurou Potter pelos ombros, e Potter tocou-lhe os braços.

— Não sabia que você estava de volta!

— Voltei apenas anteontem — disse Potter.

— E não tentou falar comigo? Nem com mamãe?

— Er, eu ia fazer isso hoje.

Potter olhava, fascinado, para a barriga de Ginevra. Parecia visivelmente embaraçado. Severus controlou a vontade de contar vantagem: _quem diria que, no fim, eu é que ficaria com a mocinha_. Quando Potter, enfim, olhou para Severus, o embaraço do jovem pareceu aumentar. Chegou a corar. Era adorável quando corava assim.

— Snape... — disse ele, com um gesto de cabeça.

— Potter. Espero que nos desculpe, mas temos outros compromissos.

— Severus! — protestou Ginevra. — Faz quase um ano que não vemos Harry. Os compromissos podem esperar um pouco.

— Desculpe. A gente se vê outra hora. Foi muito bom encontrar vocês — disse Potter, abrindo um sorriso simulado e fazendo menção de se afastar.

— Por que não vai lá na Toca no domingo? Severus e eu vamos almoçar lá. Fale com mamãe. Tenho certeza de que ela vai convidá-lo.

— Está bem. Até logo.

Potter se afastou, e Ginevra seguiu o resto todo do caminho sem falar. Severus se sentia como se uma tempestade estivesse se formando sobre sua cabeça. E _dentro_ de sua cabeça, também. Odiava se sentir assim, e odiava Harry Potter por fazê-lo sentir-se assim.

sSsSs

Harry voltara! Ginny não sabia se aquilo a alegrava ou não. De qualquer forma, a volta dele a deixava inquieta, elétrica. Ainda o amava, claro. Não como amava Severus. Com Severus era outra coisa; algo mais sólido e intenso. Harry havia sido uma paixão heróica, de infância. Inesquecível, mas irreal.

Severus era bastante real. E a volta de Harry perturbara Severus nitidamente.

Severus era louco por Harry, Ginny sabia disso muito bem. No fundo, fora a paixão por Harry que os unira.

Após o episódio da morte de Dumbledore, Severus se transformara em um foragido da lei. Apesar disso, fingindo ser um Comensal da Morte, ele continuara passando importantes informações para a Ordem e protegendo Harry.

Harry havia rompido com Ginny para protegê-la, mas nem por isso ela deixara de segui-lo e de tentar ajudá-lo, secretamente, na busca das Horcruxes. Fora nesse momento que ela encontrara Severus, e ele lhe transmitira uma pista fundamental. Ginny passara a ser o contato entre a Ordem e Severus, sem revelar à Ordem que era de Severus que vinham as informações.

Ginny sabia que fora, para Severus, a corda de salvação. Severus era naquele momento um homem solitário e amargo, mas que, contra tudo e contra todos, queria cumprir seu destino e acabar com Voldemort. Severus, o anti-herói, havia encontrado um lugar no coração de Ginny, que outrora era ocupado apenas pelo herói de sua infância.

Quando Harry, enfim, derrotara Voldemort e a guerra acabara, Harry estava exausto e atordoado demais. A pressão sobre ele fora muito forte. Sentindo-se culpado pelas perdas, ele desaparecera do Mundo Mágico. Severus fora preso e julgado, e Ginny depusera em seu favor no julgamento. Severus fora inocentado e abrira uma farmácia em Hogsmeade. Ginny e Severus haviam começado a se encontrar. Três meses depois, eles haviam se casado. A guerra lhes havia ensinado que a vida era curta e que não havia tempo a perder.

Agora, oito meses após o casamento, quando Ginny estava grávida de sete meses, Harry voltava.

E Severus estava visivelmente abalado.

sSsSs

Foi só à noite, na cama, que Ginny teve coragem de falar.

— Severus, você ainda é louco por ele, não é?

— Eu? _Você_ é que era a namoradinha dele. Ele foi o primeiro amor de sua vida. Aquele que você nunca irá esquecer — recitou ele, com amarga ironia.

— Bem, você também teve um primeiro amor inesquecível em sua vida, e eu não acredito que seja apenas uma coincidência que tenha sido exatamente a mãe de Harry.

— Lily está morta. É diferente.

— Mas Harry está vivo. E não me diga que não sente nada por ele.

— Potter não tem nenhum interesse em mim nesse sentido. Nunca teve. Nunca tive nenhuma esperança. Não é como você e ele, que foram namorados. Você, com certeza, esperava casar-se com ele.

— É comigo que você está preocupado, então? — Ginevra deu um sorriso travesso. — Está com ciúmes?

— Não brinque assim comigo.

— Acha que eu o deixaria por ele?

Uma expressão de dor estampou-se no rosto de Severus. Era sempre tão transparente, o seu marido. Como ele conseguira ser espião? Ou talvez ele só lhe fosse transparente assim porque ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém?

— Espero que você ao menos pense em nossa filha antes de...

Ginny o interrompeu.

— Não seja tolo! Acha mesmo que eu faria algo assim? Confia assim tão pouco em mim?

Severus balançou a cabeça, parecendo desorientado.

— Não sei. Potter sempre teve o dom de virar a minha vida de cabeça para baixo.

— Eu amo você e amo o que construímos juntos. Isso não vai mudar porque Harry voltou.

Ginny passou o braço ao redor da cintura do marido, e ele enterrou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

sSsSs

No dia seguinte, sábado, quando alguém bateu à porta de sua casa e Ginny abriu e viu que era Harry, não se surpreendeu.

— Olá, Harry.

— Ginny. Desculpe não ter avisado, mas é que... eu não sabia se ia ter mesmo coragem de vir.

Ginny sorriu.

— Entre, vamos nos sentar e conversar.

Harry entrou, e Severus se aproximou dos dois.

— Potter.

— Oh, olá, Snape.

Harry estendeu a mão para Severus e este a apertou... talvez com força demais, pela expressão de Harry.

Quando Severus o largou, Harry se virou para Ginny e estendeu-lhe um pacote.

— Eu... eu trouxe um presente para o bebê.

— Obrigada, Harry, não precisava. Mas sente-se! — Ginny indicou-lhe uma poltrona e sentou-se no sofá, com Severus a seu lado. Com cuidado, abriu o pacote. Era um macacão de bebê com a estampa de um caldeirãozinho. — Oh, que gracinha! Veja, Severus!

Tão inesperado quanto o presente foi o leve sorriso que se estampou nos lábios de Severus. Severus voltou-se para Harry, encarando-o daquele jeito intenso, como só Severus sabia encarar.

— Foi muito gentil de sua parte, Potter.

Harry sorriu.

— A minha primeira idéia foi dar um pomo de ouro, você sabe. Mas aí achei que vocês não iriam gostar.

Ginny estremeceu.

— Não quero ver meu bebê correndo atrás de um pomo de ouro, pelo menos nos próximos dez anos — brincou. — Mas Harry, por onde você andou?

— Oh, eu viajei pelo mundo e os sete mares. Estive na Europa, na Ásia e nas ilhas do Pacífico. Estive nas florestas do Brasil e na Groenlândia. Estive em todos os lugares.

Como o tom de Harry fosse de tédio e ele não parecesse ansioso por contar de suas viagens, Ginny deixou que o assunto morresse.

— E você pensa em ficar morando por aqui? Aliás, onde você está morando?

— Estou em Grimmauld Place, acredite ou não.

— Ugh. Você é corajoso — observou Ginny.

— Eu estava pensando em me formar em Hogwarts. Como vocês sabem, eu nunca cursei o sétimo ano.

Ginny parara no quinto. Obtivera seis NOMs! Mas não via por que voltar. Gostava de trabalhar em poções com Severus, e ele era o melhor Mestre em Poções em todo o Mundo Mágico.

— Você tem algum plano em termos de carreira? — insistiu Severus.

— Talvez eu possa ficar em Hogwarts mesmo, dando aulas de Quadribol, ou de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O primeiro cargo que ficar vago.

Ginny olhou para Severus, feliz porque ele até agora não fizera nenhum comentário desagradável. Não devia estar sendo fácil para ele.

— Nesse caso, você será professor de minha filha — comentou Severus. — Não acha que é muita responsabilidade?

— Tremo só de pensar — respondeu Harry, e Ginny ficou sem saber se ele estava brincando ou não. — Mas tenho certeza de que você irá acompanhar os estudos dela com cuidado e, se eu cometer algum deslize, você não deixará de mencioná-lo a mim. Isso... vai ser bom pra mim.

— Bom?

— É. Eu preciso do desafio. Aprendi isso nesse tempo que passei longe do Mundo Mágico — disse Harry, com os olhos fixos em Severus.

Ginny teve um arrepio. A energia que passara entre Severus e Harry naquele momento era palpável. Talvez Severus tivesse uma chance com Harry, afinal.

A voz de Severus acordou-a de seus devaneios.

— Potter, Ginevra e eu gostaríamos de convidá-lo para ser o padrinho de nossa filha.

Ginny ficou boquiaberta. Eles não haviam conversado sobre aquilo! A idéia não lhe era desagradável, mas... Severus estava arriscando muito.

— Eu? Padrinho? Mas... eu nunca fiz nada por vocês. Eu não mereço... não mereço essa honra.

— Pois então faça por merecer, sr. Potter.

— Oh, por favor, não pode me chamar de Harry, já que... eu vou ser da família, por assim dizer?

Severus fechou os olhos por um instante. O coração de Ginny disparou.

— Claro, Harry. — Severus tentava parecer natural, mas sua voz não estava muito firme. — Desde que me chame também pelo meu primeiro nome.

Harry ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Severus.

— Tudo bem, Severus.

Severus pestanejou, sem conseguir sustentar o olhar de Harry. Então se levantou e foi até o bar, de onde retirou uma champanha e três taças.

— Vamos brindar a esse momento. Só um gole para Ginevra; ela não deve tomar muito álcool.

sSsSs

Quando Harry saiu, Severus viu-se a sós com a esposa outra vez. Ela abriu os braços para ele, e ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, com cuidado.

— Você me surpreendeu. Se ele for mesmo para Hogwarts, nós iremos vê-lo pouco, mas, mesmo assim... acha prudente, trazê-lo para o nosso convívio? — perguntou Ginevra.

— Nós somos como ele, Ginevra: precisamos do desafio.

— É verdade. É muito sábio da sua parte, ter entendido isso.

— Eu tinha medo de perdê-la. Mas o que você disse ontem à noite me deu segurança.

— Obrigada por confiar em mim.

Severus abraçou com delicadeza a sua bruxa e sua bruxinha — os dois seres que eram o que ele tinha de mais precioso no mundo.

Fim da fic, mas não da série (que continuará aqui mesmo, como capítulos)


	2. Bezoar

**Parte I da Série "Tempero"**  
(Lembrem-se: toda essa Parte I se passa antes de "Um Tempero a Mais".)

Título: Bezoar  
Autora: Ptyx  
Casal: Snape/Ginny  
Resumo: Snape é ferido por uma maldição.

**Bezoar **

_Janeiro de 1998 _

A dor em seu peito era lancinante e obrigou Severus a se apoiar contra a parede do velho depósito. Precisava resistir. Ginevra viria a qualquer momento. Tinha importantes informações a transmitir a ela, e precisava estar alerta para protegê-la.

Provavelmente perdera a consciência por alguns instantes, pois de repente sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro e abriu os olhos, quase em pânico.

— Severus!

Tranqüilizou-se ao ver que era Ginevra. Ele estava sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas à parede, e Ginevra estava ajoelhada a seu lado.

— Não é nada — disse ele, tentando tranqüilizá-la. Ela nunca o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome antes; devia estar chocada com sua aparência.

— Como, nada? Você está sangrando. Venha cá.

Ele tentou resistir, mas estava muito fraco. Ela sentou-se a seu lado e o fez deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Então ela começou a abrir os botões de cima de suas vestes. Ele tentou segurar-lhe as mãos.

— Não é preciso. Eu mesmo posso curar.

— Shh. Você sabe muito bem que está fraco e que seus feitiços de cura não estão funcionando. Se estivessem, você já teria fechado a ferida. — Ela abriu três botões, e seu rosto se transfigurou em horror. — O que foi isso?

— Um auror me viu perto da estação de trem onde aparatei vindo da reunião dos Comensais. Eu vacilei, não o quis ferir, e ele lançou um feitiço sobre mim. Eu lancei um feitiço defensivo que amorteceu o dele em parte, e então lancei Petrificus Totalus nele.

— Mas que feitiço ele lançou contra você?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

— Sectumsempra. O meu próprio feitiço.

— Meu Deus, a que ponto chegamos. Está cada vez mais difícil saber quem são os mocinhos e quem são os vilões nesta guerra.

— Não há preto nem branco numa guerra. Apenas tons diferentes de cinza.

— Ainda bem que você conseguiu amortecer o feitiço. Você tentou curar a ferida depois?

— Sim. No entanto, como você observou, meu feitiço não foi potente o bastante para me curar.

Ela afastou com cuidado os dois lados das vestes de Severus, e ele deu um grito abafado de dor.

— Eu vou fechar o corte — disse ela, com suavidade. — Depois você vai ser um bom menino e passar ditamno para tirar as cicatrizes, não?

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Claro.

— Agora fique quieto, sim?

Ela aproximou a varinha de seu peito e entoou um feitiço de cura que Severus jamais imaginara que ela pudesse saber. Ele fechou os olhos, e uma sensação de paz e calma o invadiu.

Quando abriu os olhos, a dor havia passado. Ela estava afastando os cabelos de seu rosto, e fitava-o de um modo que o fez estremecer.

— Hoje é meu aniversário — disse ele, sentindo-se um tolo por ter dito aquilo.

— Seu aniversário!

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Não tem problema — ele apressou-se em dizer, não querendo que ela tivesse pena dele.

Ele ainda estava deitado com a cabeça no colo dela. Ela pronunciou um feitiço de limpeza para remover o sangue, depois fechou-lhe os botões com delicadeza. O contato das mãos dela com a pele de seu peito era quase uma carícia.

— Eu lhe trouxe algo. — Ela tirou algo do bolso de suas vestes. — Se eu soubesse que era seu aniversário, teria lhe trazido mais alguma coisa.

Era um bezoar. Ele o pegou nas mãos, e segurou a mão dela com a sua por algum tempo.

— Obrigado — disse ele, perguntando-se se ela entenderia que não era apenas pelo presente que estava agradecendo.


	3. Triunfo

**Triunfo **

_Julho de 1998 _

Ginny esperou em casa, aflita, a chegada do Patronus de Severus. Naquela tarde, ele iria transmitir-lhe sua última informação decisiva: a localização do esconderijo de Voldemort. A partir daquela informação, a Ordem atacaria, e a guerra teria, provavelmente, um desfecho, para o bem ou para o mal.

Ginny estava apreensiva, mas determinada. Sabia que Severus estava disposto a morrer. Mais do que isso: sabia que Severus não tinha nenhuma vontade de sobreviver àquele dia, não só porque ele sabia que, se sobrevivesse, iria para Azkaban, mas porque ele achava a única remissão para a sua culpa seria a morte.

Ginny estava decidida a tentar convencê-lo a viver.

O belo unicórnio prateado surgiu quase do nada diante dela, com a mensagem indicando o local do encontro. Assim que Ginny terminou de ler a mensagem, o pedaço de pergaminho se desfez nos ares, e o unicórnio prateado também desapareceu.

Ginny sacou de sua varinha e aparatou em uma casa abandonada em Knockturn Alley. A ponta de uma varinha se acendeu, e ela se viu diante de Severus.

— Oi! — sussurrou ela.

— Ginevra.

Ela ainda não se acostumara com a voz grave e sedosa dele pronunciando seu primeiro nome. Cada vez que ele dizia seu nome, o coração dela pulava. Mas fora ele que começara. Quando ela respondera tratando-o por Severus, ele a repreendera, dizendo que ele era muito mais velho do que ela, mas ela fingiu que não o escutava.

— Você vai me dar a informação?

— Vou. Podia tê-la enviado com o Patronus, mas não achei seguro.

Ginny estreitou os olhos para ele — não porque o local estivesse totalmente às escuras, a não ser pela luz da varinha de Severus, mas porque aquela era a desculpa mais esfarrapada que Severus já lhe dera. Se ele a chamara só para lhe passar um endereço, é porque ele quisera vê-la.

— Então... esta é última vez que nos veremos, antes do Dia D.

— Esta é a última vez que nos veremos — disse ele, em tom sombrio.

Ele estava tão perto. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, e segurou-lhe o ombro.

— Não, Severus. Não fale assim.

— Escute, Ginevra, eu quero que você fique em casa com sua mãe, no dia do ataque da Ordem.

Ginny suspirou, mas não o largou.

— As mulheres devem ficar em casa? É isso o que você pensa?

Ele se desvencilhou de sua mão com um gesto brusco de corpo.

— Você ainda é uma criança.

Oh, aquilo era um golpe baixo. E doeu. Mas ela manteve a cabeça erguida.

— Vou atingir a maioridade em duas semanas. Fui criada junto com seis meninos. Mais do que isso: eu convivi com Fred e George e consegui sobreviver. Aos onze anos, fui possuída por Tom Riddle, e sobrevivi, outra vez.

Severus segurou ambos os seus ombros com força.

— E até agora você não aprendeu, não é? Você precisa ter cuidado. Não pode se arriscar assim.

— Se eu não me arriscasse, eu não estaria aqui agora.

— Eu sei. Não precisa jogar isso na minha cara.

— Depois do que aconteceu com o diário de Tom Riddle, eu achei que nunca mais fosse confiar em ninguém. Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que eu precisava continuar vivendo, que eu não devia me fechar em minha concha, que precisava confiar na vida e nas pessoas.

Severus afrouxou o aperto, mas continuou segurando-lhe os ombros.

— Ginevra...

— Agora eu vejo que eu tinha razão. Eu me sinto recompensada por ter confiado em você.

Ele tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e aproximou o rosto. Os lábios dele roçaram levemente nos dela. Severus ia beijá-la, pela primeira vez! Ginny se lembrou de como era ser beijada, mas essa lembrança se esvaiu por completo assim que os lábios de Severus se moveram sobre os dela. O sabor de Severus, o cheiro de Severus, o calor de Severus... Não havia nada ali além de Severus. E aquele beijo, o primeiro, talvez fosse também o último. Ginny passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e escutou um gemido gutural vindo de Severus. Ginny comprimiu-se contra ele e entreabriu os lábios. Uma língua quente encontrou a sua. O beijo se tornou cheio de paixão e desespero. Ela sentiu um estremecimento percorrê-la, como se algo que há muito tempo desejasse estivesse acontecendo. Ele acariciou-lhe os ombros com ternura, apertando-o contra si.

Quando seus lábios se descolaram, ele a fitou intensamente, depois a puxou novamente para si e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Fique em casa. Por favor.

— Eu tenho de ir. O futuro de Harry vai ser decidido. — Ela o sentiu ficar tenso e tentar se afastar, mas segurou-o com firmeza. — Meu pai, meus irmãos e meus amigos estarão na batalha também. Mas mesmo que todos eles decidissem ficar em casa, eu iria porque você estará lá. Acha que eu conseguirei ficar em casa, sabendo que você estará em perigo?

— Se eu a vir lá... — A voz dele falhou. — A sua presença vai me fazer vulnerável.

— Eu protegerei você — disse ela, sorrindo, mas decidida. — Aconteça o que acontecer.

— Doce Ginevra... Quer mesmo que eu viva, a esse ponto?

Ele agora a encarava fixo, e tudo o que ela conseguia ver era um brilho que vinha do fundo dos olhos dele.

— É o que mais quero. Que você viva, e que possamos nos ver outra vez.

— Que os céus nos protejam, então. Vou tentar viver. Por você.

Sentindo-se aliviada e vitoriosa, Ginny procurou os lábios de Severus para mais um beijo.


	4. Geléia de Amora

**Geléia de Amora**

_Setembro de 1998_

Severus ficou feliz em ver que a "rede" Slytherin ainda funcionava: um de seus antigos alunos e dono de uma imobiliária em Knockturn Alley "quebrou um galho" para ele conseguindo trocar sua casa de Spinner's End por um velho chalé em Hogsmeade. Por incrível que parecesse, não havia farmácia em Hogsmeade, e Severus achou que o melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer de sua vida naquele momento seria montar uma. A farmácia ocuparia metade do andar de baixo, e ele moraria no espaço restante. Com o pouco dinheiro que restara em sua conta em Gringotts, Severus pagou pelo transporte de seus móveis e livros de Spinner's End e comprou alguns ingredientes básicos para poções no Slug & Jiggers, em Diagon Alley.

Não foi fácil limpar e arrumar o lugar sozinho, mesmo usando de magia: o chalé estava cheia de bundimuns e doxies. Além disso, Severus precisou fazer uma mini-reforma para separar a farmácia da parte da casa que ele iria habitar. Ele improvisou divisórias para que, da porta principal, o cliente tivesse acesso apenas à farmácia. A pequena sala que restava para Severus e a cozinha ficavam na parte de trás, onde ficava, também, a escada para o andar de cima, onde Severus tinha um quarto, um escritório e um banheiro. Era possível ter acesso a essa parte da casa pela porta dos fundos da casa. No amplo porão, Severus montara seu caldeirão, sua mesa de trabalho e um armário com ingredientes. O sótão, por enquanto, servia de depósito para as coisas que haviam sobrado da mudança e que ele não sabia muito bem se iria aproveitar ou não.

Severus trabalhara duro para abrir a farmácia em pouco mais de uma semana. O fato de que não teria dinheiro para sobreviver o resto do mês se não abrisse logo a farmácia era um poderoso estímulo.

Pretendia trabalhar sobretudo com encomendas, mas preparou algumas poções básicas para ter em estoque — aquelas que ele imaginava que teriam bastante procura.

Severus gravou em uma placa de madeira o nome da farmácia: "O Caldeirão Fervente". Ele achou que parecia nome de restaurante, mas todos os outros nomes em que ele havia pensado eram absolutamente tétricos ou pretensiosos demais.

Na segunda-feira, às nove horas, ele pregou a placa na frente da farmácia e abriu as portas aos eventuais clientes. A manhã passou praticamente em brancas nuvens. Severus não se surpreendeu. Afinal, quem iria querer encomendar poções de um ex-Comensal da Morte? Começou a pensar que havia sido loucura sequer tentar.

A culpa era toda de Ginevra. Aquela maldita promessa que lhe fizera, de que iria sobreviver, ainda o atormentava. Nunca esperara sobreviver à guerra e, pior ainda, ser libertado. Agora aquela louca esperança de que a promessa que fizera a ela tivesse algum significado assombrava seus dias e, principalmente, suas noites.

Era muito penoso pensar em Ginevra. Severus cumprira sua promessa — sobrevivera. Mas a última batalha fora terrível para todos, e marcara a morte dos dois irmãos gêmeos de Ginevra. Apesar de Severus não ter nenhuma culpa imediata daquelas mortes, por alguma razão ele se sentia culpado. Talvez porque não tivesse sido capaz de protegê-los, ou talvez apenas porque ele sobrevivera e eles não. E embora Ginevra tivesse deposto a seu favor no julgamento, salvando-o de Azkaban, Severus não acreditava que ela fosse querer vê-lo outra vez.

A entrada de uma velha senhora o fez voltar à realidade.

— Deseja alguma poção em especial? — perguntou ele, esforçando-se para ser gentil.

— Oh, meu filho, estou com um resfriado terrível. Você tem alguma coisa para isso?

Severus tinha. Havia preparado vários frascos de Poção Reanimadora. Sua experiência no fornecimento de poções para a enfermaria de Hogwarts indicava que a Poção Reanimadora era uma das mais procuradas. A senhora pagou pela poção e Severus embolsou o seu primeiro galeão, além de alguns sicles e nuques. Severus ficou surpreso. Será que a velha não sabia quem ele era? Talvez não o houvesse reconhecido. Ou talvez nunca lesse jornais!

Na hora do almoço, Severus comeu um sanduíche com queijo e presunto, porque não tinha dinheiro para nada melhor e porque não queria fechar a farmácia.

Quase ao final do dia, entrou um senhor que disse morar nas vizinhanças e encomendou uma Poção da Memória. Severus anotou o pedido e disse-lhe que voltasse na manhã seguinte para buscar a encomenda.

Parecia-lhe uma grande perda de tempo, passar o dia ali para vender apenas uma poção e receber uma encomenda, mas não era hora, ainda, de desanimar. Era só o seu primeiro dia.

Estava quase na hora de fechar a farmácia quando ele avistou um vulto entrando. Quando a reconheceu, Severus teve de se convencer de que não eram apenas os seus pensamentos, que não estava sonhando acordado com ela mais uma vez... Ela estava muito pálida e abatida, mas ao vê-lo, um sorriso se estampou em seu rosto. Aquele sorriso e os longos cabelos vermelhos flamejantes o deixaram tonto.

Por um longo instante, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ele não sabia o que fazer, o que falar. Sentira muitas saudades dela. Não que tivesse algum direito de senti-las. Exceto por aquele momento de loucura em que a havia beijado e prometido viver por ela, o relacionamento entre eles havia sido o de dois soldados se ajudando numa guerra. O fato de aquele soldado ser uma bela jovem com certeza tornara tudo mais complicado. Mas o que realmente fizera a diferença fora que, de algum modo, aquela jovem de aparência frágil fora a única pessoa forte o bastante para acreditar nele.

Severus abriu a portinhola do balcão e andou na direção dela, sem muita certeza do que iria fazer. Ele ainda titubeava quando ela se atirou em seus braços.

— Ginevra...

— Por que não me procurou? — sussurrou ela em seu ouvido, em tom magoado.

Ele não sabia como responder. Mais uma vez, as palavras saíram de sua boca como que por decisão própria.

— Eu não tinha nada a oferecer a você. Ainda não tenho.

Ela recuou um pouco e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você está tentando reconstruir sua vida — disse, indicando a farmácia a seu redor. — Eu gostaria de ter estado com você desde o início.

— Pensei que você tivesse voltado a Hogwarts.

— Decidi ficar com minha mãe. Ela não está bem. Mas, de qualquer forma, esperava que você me procurasse. Pensei que tínhamos um... pacto.

— Foi só uma semana. Uma semana que eu passei trabalhando como um condenado para montar essa farmácia.

— Você fez um bom trabalho.

Ele se desvencilhou dela.

— Tudo não passa de uma miragem, um castelo na areia. Sabe o que consegui hoje? Vendi uma Poção Reanimadora e recebi a encomenda de uma Poção da Memória. Se isso continuar assim, não dá para pagar nem os ingredientes que comprei, quanto mais o sanduíche de pão amanhecido que almocei.

Ginevra franziu o cenho.

— É seu primeiro dia. E você não fez nenhuma divulgação.

— Ah, sim. Até estou vendo o anúncio no _Profeta Diário_: "Ex-Comensal inaugura farmácia em Hogsmeade" — disse ele, com amargura. — Aliás, como você me encontrou?

— Er... Tonks está vigiando seus movimentos para o Ministério. Ela me contou.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha. As redes de informações femininas eram poderosas.

— Eu vou fechar a farmácia. Preciso preparar a Poção da Memória agora, porque disse ao senhor que a encomendou que ela estaria pronta de manhã, e...

— ... essa poção que precisa ser feita em duas fases, com um tempo de maturação de no mínimo doze horas — completou ela.

— Quem diria, srta. Weasley — disse, em tom professoral — que iria se lembrar do modo de preparo, depois de tanto tempo!

— Eu não ousaria esquecer. Meu professor era muito severo. Era, também, o melhor professor de todos — acrescentou ela, flertando com ele. — Se me deixar, eu posso ajudá-lo a preparar a poção.

Ele a fitou com o canto do olho, como que duvidando de suas capacidades, mas ela empinou o queixo, decidida. Severus sacou da varinha e fechou a porta.

— Venha — disse ele, fazendo um gesto para que ela o acompanhasse e conduzindo-a para trás do balcão e depois por uma estreita escada de madeira, que rangia a cada passo.

Ao chegar ao pé da escada, Severus acendeu as velas, que lentamente iluminaram uma sala relativamente espaçosa. Havia um caldeirão de estanho do lado direito, e outros caldeirões empilhados atrás dele, no canto direito. Uma mesa de trabalho em mármore negro, com garrafas, potes e frascos ocupava o lado esquerdo do porão e, atrás dela, na parede dos fundos, havia um armário.

— Puxa, você tem um bom espaço aqui — comentou Ginevra. — E ainda tem uma boa ventilação, com aquelas janelinhas lá em cima.

Severus abriu o armário e começou a separar os ingredientes para a Poção da Memória.

— Quer que eu faça o suco de romã? — perguntou ela.

— Sim. Enquanto isso, eu limpo as penas de Jobberknoll.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio, concentrando-se no que estavam fazendo. Quando ele terminou de preparar as penas de Jobberknoll, ergueu os olhos e viu-a picando as raízes de margaridas. As mãos dela eram belas e hábeis. Ele se perguntou como Ginevra havia se tornado uma bruxa tão hábil. Como era irônico que houvesse sido a guerra que a fizera desenvolver a maioria daquelas habilidades! As lembranças tristes o despertaram de seus pensamentos. Ele notou que estivera olhando para ela durante um longo tempo, e retomou o trabalho na poção.

Quando todos os ingredientes haviam sido acrescentados, em sua ordem habitual, e o caldo adquiriu a típica cor de avelã, Severus voltou-se a Ginevra.

— Hora de desligar e deixar repousar. Gostaria... de tomar um chá?

Ginevra abriu um sorriso estonteante.

— Claro! Eu até trouxe uma geléia de amora pra você!

sSsSs

Severus levou-a para cima de novo, e ficou feliz ao notar que a cozinha não estava uma bagunça total. Na verdade, tudo o que Severus comera até agora haviam sido sanduíches, por isso não sujara panelas nem louças.

— Sente-se — disse ele, puxando uma cadeira da mesa para ela.

Severus pegou a velha chaleira que pertencera à sua mãe. A não ser pelos materiais de poção, tudo em sua casa era velho, Muggle e em péssimo estado.

— Severus, eu tive uma idéia para a sua farmácia e queria discuti-la com você.

— Pode falar — disse ele, colocando a água para ferver.

— Remus e Tonks são muito amigos de meus pais, e vivem lá em casa. No mesmo dia em que Tonks me contou que você havia tirado licença para abrir a farmácia aqui, escutei Remus falar a meu pai de seu trabalho junto aos lobisomens "sob controle". A vida deles não é fácil, e muitos desistem e se entregam à doença. Ora, eu sei que você é um dos poucos bruxos que sabem preparar a Wolfsbane... De repente essa idéia me ocorreu, e eu conversei com Remus. Acabamos chegando a uma proposta que eu acho que pode lhe interessar.

Ah. Então aquilo era uma visita de negócios? Severus ficou dividido entre o interesse pela proposta e uma certa decepção.

— E qual seria essa proposta?

— Existem cerca de cinqüenta lobisomens integrados ao Mundo Mágico, mas Remus diz que tem contato com apenas trinta. Você poderia fazer um acordo com eles para vender Wolfsbane a eles por um preço inferior ao do mercado e, em troca, eles pagariam uma parte previamente, para que você pudesse comprar os ingredientes, e garantiriam a sua exclusividade no fornecimento.

Era brilhante. Exceto pelo fato de depender de um acordo entre ele e... Lupin.

— Quão _inferior ao mercado _você tem em mente? — perguntou ele, tirando a chaleira do fogo e preparando o bule.

— Nem eu nem Remus sabíamos de detalhes do custo. Ele me disse que o fornecedor mais barato de Wolfsbane no mercado cobra sete galeões pela dose.

— É um assalto à mão armada! A poção é complexa, mas esses charlatães exploram porque não há concorrência.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Exato!

Serviu pôs torradas em um prato e abriu a geléia que Ginevra trouxera. Então serviu chá para os dois e sentou-se à mesa.

— Quanto eles estão dispostos a pagar?

— Remus me disse que se você fizer por quatro galeões, todos aceitarão participar. Por mais que isso, o número de pessoas que aceitarão talvez diminua. Sabe como é, as pessoas não gostam de ter que dar um sinal antes de receberem o produto.

— A bem da verdade, os ingredientes saem por menos de dois galeões. Mas o trabalho é exaustivo. Eu não faria por menos de quatro.

— Então vocês podem chegar a um acordo! — disse Ginevra, parando de passar geléia em sua torrada.

Severus fez alguns cálculos mentalmente.

— O problema é que, durante cerca de três dias antes da lua cheia, eu terei de fazer uma quantidade imensa de Wolfsbane. Wolfsbane para trinta pessoas. Mesmo que eu feche a farmácia durante esse tempo, é muito trabalho só para uma pessoa.

— No primeiro mês você vai penar, com certeza. Mas no segundo mês, você pode contratar um ajudante, com o dinheiro que entrar.

— Loucura. Contratar um ajudante barato para trabalhar em uma poção complexa como a Wolfsbane?

— Não, Severus. O ajudante é para atender na farmácia. Eu ajudo você com a Wolfsbane. A próxima lua cheia é daqui a quinze dias. Até lá, você me ensina.

Severus deu uma mordida em sua torrada com geléia e tomou um gole de chá. Tudo aquilo estava acontecendo rápido demais e ele estava perdendo contato com a realidade. Precisava pensar. O que Ginevra queria? Ser sua sócia? Severus não gostava da idéia de ter um sócio. Ele sempre trabalhara como subordinado e, agora que tinha seu próprio negócio, não queria ter ninguém interferindo em seu trabalho.

— Imagino que vá querer ser minha sócia — disse ele, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Sócia? Hmm... Talvez você possa chamar assim. Na verdade, a parceria que eu quero ter com você não se refere a negócios.

Uma alegria totalmente insana brotou dentro de Severus, e ele temeu fazer algo tão idiota como sorrir. Para disfarçar, recorreu à ironia.

— Está querendo me comprar?

Mas assim que Severus falou, ele viu a tristeza voltar à expressão de Ginevra, e percebeu que o que dissera soara agressivo. Ele entendia muito bem o que ela estava fazendo: ela havia encontrado um modo inteligente de fazer com que ele tivesse uma posição digna, para aí, então...

— Não — murmurou ela. — Eu só dei uma idéia. Não vou cobrar nada por ela. Se você não quiser me ver mais, você só precisa falar com Remus e...

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, então segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e calou-a com um beijo. Um beijo com gosto de amora e Darjeeling. Um beijo que começou desajeitado e terminou com um terno roçar dos lábios antes de se separarem.

— Oh — murmurou ela. — Você precisa se decidir, sabe.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Eu aceito.

— Você aceita... o quê? — perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos.

— Qualquer coisa que você quiser de mim. Você é dona da minha vida, lembra-se?

— Mas... você não é assim!

— Não sou? Como é que eu sou?

— Você é difícil, teimoso, cabeçudo...

— Ah. Obrigado. É bom eu saber o quanto você me tem em consideração — disse ele, afastando-se, zangado, e fingindo interessar-se novamente pelo chá e a torrada.

Ela suspirou.

— Está vendo? É assim que você é.

Seria engraçado, se não fosse trágico.

— Muito bem — disse ele. — Então vamos conversar seriamente. Pelo que pude deduzir, estamos falando de casamento. É isso mesmo?

— Acho que sim.

— E se Potter voltar, o que você fará? — atacou Severus, implacável.

Ela girou uma mecha de cabelo em torno dos dedos, pensativa. Severus se sentiu hipócrita. Ele próprio tinha sentimentos inconfessáveis pelo filho de James Potter. Mas eram apenas fantasias absurdas. Mesmo que elas pudessem se realizar... o que havia entre ele e Ginevra era mais importante do que meras fantasias. Talvez o mesmo fosse válido para Ginevra. Talvez, àquela altura, Harry fosse apenas uma fantasia para ela. O fato de que ela não respondia não significava necessariamente, que ela...

A quem ele queria enganar? Na verdade, Severus estava convicto de que, assim que Harry Potter acenasse, Ginevra o deixaria e iria atrás dele. Mas Severus não iria deixar de lutar por Ginevra. Nunca.

— Desculpe. Eu não sei — confessou ela. — Só sei que não quero perder você.

— E seus pais? Acha que vão aceitar que a sua única filha mulher se case com um ex-Comensal da Morte?

— Não quero romper com meus pais, ainda mais nesse momento. Nós perdemos Fred e George. Percy continua rompido com a família. Charlie continua na România. Bill e Fleur se casaram e moram em sua própria casa. Ron voltou a Hogwarts para concluir seus estudos. Eu decidi não voltar a estudar porque não queria deixar minha mãe sozinha agora... é terrível. Mas eu sou maior de idade. Eles vão ter de aceitar. Não terão escolha.

— Está preparada para enfrentar toda a sociedade? Todos vão criticar a sua decisão.

— Que se danem. Nunca liguei para o que pensam de mim. Se você me quer, a única outra coisa que eu preciso saber é se você quer ter filhos. Porque, bem, isso é importante pra mim.

A imagem de uma pequena Ginevra e um pequeno Severus formou-se na mente de Severus, e seu coração bateu mais rápido. Filhos. Era algo que fazia parte de um mundo que Severus há muito tempo achara que perdera para sempre. Uma esposa, filhos, uma família. Era irreal. Parecia um sonho.

— Isso tudo é muito novo para mim, Ginevra. Preciso de um tempo para pensar.

— Tudo bem. Você não precisa decidir agora. Mas sobre a Wolfsbane, posso trazer Remus aqui para vocês combinarem?

— Pode.

— Agora eu preciso ir, senão minha mãe pode descobrir que eu não fui à casa de Bill e Fleur como falei que iria. Eu quero contar a ela sobre nós do jeito certo. Mas amanhã de manhã eu volto. Vou trazer o almoço pra você, e também umas frutas. Não faz bem ficar comendo só sanduíches.

Severus ia protestar, mas o entusiasmo dela por cuidar dele era evidente. Ele ia ter que se acostumar com a idéia de que havia alguém que se importava com ele. Não seria a pior das torturas pelas quais ele já havia passado...


	5. Mulheres Weasley

**Mulheres Weasley**

_Setembro de 1998_

Depois de várias horas de negociação, muitas farpas trocadas de parte a parte e muita tensão, finalmente Severus fechou o acordo com Lupin para o fornecimento de 30 doses de Wolfsbane por mês ao preço de 120 galeões, sendo 60 galeões pagos como sinal.

Na primeira semana de funcionamento da farmácia, Ginevra o visitou todos os dias. Trazia comida para ele, ajudava-o a atender os clientes e a preparar as poções. Juntos, eles planejaram a divisão de tarefas para o preparo da Wolfsbane quando a lua cheia se aproximasse. Os clientes aumentavam; Severus desconfiava que muitos vinham só para ver Ginevra, mas se limitava a vigiá-la à distância. Ele ainda não podia pagar o salário de um balconista, mas assim que recebesse o pagamento pelo primeiro lote de Wolfsbane, contrataria um. Gostava muito da idéia de que teria mais tempo para passar a sós com Ginevra. A presença de Ginevra o alegrava e confortava, e ele estava se acostumando àquela sensação de ter alguém com que compartilhar as alegrias e preocupações.

Uma noite, no entanto, quando Severus já estava se preparando para ir dormir, ele escutou alguém bater à porta. Ao abrir, deparou-se com Ginevra, um baú na mão e um mini-pufe no ombro.

— O quê... ?

— Posso entrar?

— Claro. — Severus pegou o baú e levou-o para dentro, largando-o ao lado do sofá. — O que aconteceu?

Ginevra afundou no sofá.

— Minha mãe descobriu que eu não estava indo à casa de Bill todos os dias, e quis saber onde eu estava indo. Eu falei a verdade a ela.

Severus sentou-se a seu lado. Timidamente, o mini-pufe aproximou-se dele e empoleirou-se em seu ombro. Severus pensou em retirá-lo, mas a expressão furiosa de Ginevra era tudo o que lhe importava no momento.

— E então?

Ginevra o abraçou. Não estava chorando, mas seu corpo tremia.

— Ela falou coisas horríveis de você e me proibiu de vê-lo.

Severus segurou-lhe os ombros com firmeza e a afastou um pouco, para fitá-la.

— Você fugiu de casa?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Severus se levantou.

— Você disse a ela para onde ia?

— Não. Mas ela sabe, é claro.

Severus andou até a lareira.

— Severus, o que você vai fazer? — perguntou Ginevra, levantando-se com uma expressão preocupada.

— Vou falar com seus pais pelo Flu.

— Oh... Eu não sabia que a sua lareira estava ligada ao sistema de Flu!

— Quando comprei o chalé, ele já possuía uma conexão. Você não sabia, mas seu pai com certeza sabe. Ou eu entro em contato com ele, ou terei de desligar o sistema. E eu não quero desligar o sistema. — Severus jogou um punhado de pó de Flu dentro da lareira. — A Toca.

O rosto preocupado de Arthur Weasley apareceu na lareira.

— Severus?

— Arthur, sua filha está aqui. Avise a Molly que ela está aqui e bem. Diga também a Molly que eu amo Ginevra e quero me casar com ela.

Arthur ficou boquiaberto por um longo tempo antes de responder:

— O q-quê? Como assim? Você quer se casar com a minha Ginny? Mas... mas ela é uma criança ainda!

Ginevra se aproximou da lareira.

— Não, pai, eu já sou maior de idade, e...

Severus a interrompeu.

— Vamos conversar amanhã, quando todos estiverem mais calmos.

— Certo, eu... eu vou falar com Molly — disse Arthur, titubeante. — Ela está muito preocupada. Eu... eu vou ter de pensar sobre isso tudo. De qualquer forma, obrigado por ter nos contactado, Severus.

Severus interrompeu o contato e, notando que o mini-pufe continuava em seu ombro, colocou-o na palma de sua mão e fez sua careta horrível para ele.

sSsSs

Ora, aquilo havia sido uma surpresa. Snape havia entrado em contato com Arthur pelo Flu e dissera que queria se casar com Ginny! Aquele não era, de modo algum, o casamento dos sonhos de Molly, mas talvez Snape não fosse um canalha tão completo, afinal. O rosto enorme de Snape surgiu na pequena tela, fazendo-lhe uma cara horrível, e ela recuou instintivamente.

— Molly?

Meio a contragosto, Molly voltou-se para o marido. Este olhava para a tela, sem entender nada.

— Molly, o que é isso?

— Shh. Venha cá e vamos ver se ele está falando a verdade. Se ele não respeitar nossa filha, eu vou Aparatar na casa dele e acabar com a raça dele já.

— Você pegou a minha Micro-Câmara Gidital Magicamente Modificada?

— _Digital_, Arthur. Eu a grudei em Arnold antes que Ginny saísse.

— Você está espionando sua própria filha!

— Shh. Olhe só. Eles estão subindo a escada.

Arthur sentou-se na cama a seu lado para olhar para a tela do monitor que Molly havia colocado sobre a penteadeira. Molly pôde se concentrar plenamente nas imagens saltitantes e mal focadas que agora mostravam ora uma parede, ora as costas de Snape, depois uma porta e, finalmente, um quarto.

— Você pode dormir aqui — disse a voz grave de Snape. — Não tenho lençóis de reserva para trocar, me desculpe. Mas tenho dois cobertores. Vou pegar um deles e dormir no escritório.

— Mas...

— Ginevra, eu não compartilho das idéias dos seus pais sobre moralidade, e não posso negar meu passado. Mas eu quero olhar amanhã para os seus pais e poder dizer, sinceramente, que fiz o que eles esperavam que um homem honrado fizesse.

A imagem deu um salto e Snape agigantou-se diante da tela. Tudo ficou escuro. O pobre Arnold devia estar sendo esmagado pelo corpo de Snape.

Molly olhou para Arthur, e este olhou para ela.

— Você ouviu o que ele disse? Ele a respeita — disse Arthur.

A imagem de Snape surgiu de novo na tela, afastando-se até chegar à porta. Esta se abriu e Snape saiu do quarto. Molly respirou fundo, aliviada.

sSsSs

Ginny acordou com ruídos vindos do andar inferior. Inalou profundamente, aspirando o cheiro de Severus que estava impregnado nos lençóis e no travesseiro, e gemeu baixinho. Aconchegou-se para dormir mais um pouco. Mas uma voz vinda lá de baixo a sobressaltou. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar: era a voz de sua mãe quando estava muito, muito zangada.

Ginny se levantou aos tropeções e abriu a porta do quarto. Ouvindo novamente a voz de sua mãe, parou para escutar.

— O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA FILHA? FOI UMA POÇÃO DO AMOR? OU ALGUM FEITIÇO DAS TREVAS?

Severus respondeu tão baixo que Ginny não escutou o que ele disse. Ginny aproximou-se do vão da escada, para escutar melhor.

A voz de Molly se fez ouvir outra vez, em alto e bom som.

— ONDE ELA ESTÁ? VOU LEVÁ-LA PARA CASA JÁ, E VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR ME IMPEDIR.

Então Ginny conseguiu escutar a voz grave e aveludada de Severus.

— Se eu fosse você, não falaria tão alto. Se Ginevra a escutar, vai ficar ainda mais furiosa. Ela se parece com você, em vários aspectos. É tão... _determinada_ quanto você. E nós dois sabemos que você não quer brigar com sua filha.

Molly deixou escapar um som abafado.

— Molly, acalme-se e escute-me. Eu amo Ginevra e a respeito profundamente. Gostaria de pedir a mão de Ginevra em casamento, conforme a tradição bruxa.

— Oh, Deus... — Molly parecia terrivelmente abalada. — Se você fizer minha filha infeliz, eu vou lançar uma maldição pior do que qualquer Imperdoável em você, Severus Snape. Sei que ela está decidida, e não posso fazer nada para convencê-la do contrário. Mas vou ficar de olho em você.

— Não esperava outra coisa de você. Espero que continue zelando pela felicidade de sua filha. Nossas portas estarão sempre abertas para vocês. Não só isso, como também espero que participem da criação de nossos filhos — disse Severus.

Ginny quase deu três pulinhos de felicidade. Severus estava falando em filhos! Aparentemente, aquela declaração teve o poder de silenciar sua mãe. Talvez ela tivesse ficado horrorizada com a idéia de que seus netos fossem ser filhos de Snape. Ginny não estava entendendo porque Molly estava tão calma.

— Gostaria de tornar nosso noivado oficial o mais cedo possível — declarou Severus, em tom decidido.

— Se Ginny voltar para casa esta noite, nós o receberemos na Toca amanhã à noite — disse Molly, enfim, em tom resignado.

— Ginevra voltará para a Toca esta noite, e eu estarei lá amanhã para pedir a mão dela em casamento.

A porta se abriu, e depois se fechou. Ginny, ainda de camisola, desceu as escadas. Severus parecia intrigado.

— Não sei como, mas acho que consegui convencê-la.

— Mas... isso é impossível! Minha mãe nunca iria confiar em você sem algum tipo de prova ou garantia!

Ele a puxou para si. Ginny moldou o corpo ao dele, sentindo o seu calor e o cheiro másculo que dele emanava.

— Acho que eu tenho um poder de atração irresistível sobre as mulheres Weasley — murmurou ele em seu ouvido.

— Só pode ser — respondeu Ginny, rindo. — Ainda bem que mulheres Weasley são uma espécie rara. Eu não ia agüentar a competição.

— Eu só quero uma mulher Weasley. Quando é que ela vai poder ser minha?

— Er... Se vamos ter de esperar até a noite de núpcias, acho melhor nós nos casarmos o mais cedo possível.


	6. Epitalâmio

Esta é a última história da primeira parte.

**Epitalâmio**

_Janeiro de 1999_

— E agora? — perguntou Ginny, assim que eles chegaram em casa, vindos da festa de casamento.

— Agora, minha digníssima esposa, eu vou lhe pedir que se livre desse seu mascote — Severus agarrou Arnold, que estava em seu lugar favorito, ou seja, no ombro de Ginny. — Não pretendo dormir com _ele _também.

Ginny riu.

— Eu vou levá-lo para o sótão. Ele está estressado com todo o agito de hoje, e aposto que vai cair no sono assim que eu o colocar na cama.

Ginny subiu as escadas com certa dificuldade: o longo vestido de noiva, em cetim branco decorado com rendas e pérolas, era um sonho, mas lhe estorvava os movimentos. Ela também estava estressada. Casar podia ser muito romântico, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão repousante quanto andar numa montanha russa.

Severus havia arrumado o sótão. Livrara-se de todos os móveis velhos e caixas de badulaques. Lá havia agora apenas algumas almofadas sobre um piso acarpetado. Uma daquelas almofadas serviria de cama para Arnold.

— Arnold, fique aqui, bonzinho. Severus e eu agora queremos passar esta noite a sós.

O mini-pufe ronronou, mas parecia um tanto desanimado. Pobre Arnold. Estava acostumado a ficar com ela o tempo todo, e agora teria de dividi-la com Severus. Talvez eles devessem encontrar uma companheira para ele. Mas Severus nunca iria deixá-lo acasalar. Ginny estremeceu só de pensar na cara que Severus faria ao se ver cercado por uma nova ninhada de mini-pufes.

Na verdade, Ginny ainda não sabia se aquela história de "acasalar" era tão boa quanto algumas pessoas diziam. Muitas mulheres, aliás, se queixavam, especialmente da primeira noite. Hermione havia lhe enviado por coruja uma caixa de livros sobre o tema, inclusive um interativo, e Luna lhe enviara um livro sobre a sexualidade dos Pheasty Humperdincks e dos Lampooreans. Ginny folheara os livros e brincara com as fotografias interativas, mas sabia que na hora H tudo seria diferente do que imaginara. Estava decidida a ter paciência e não esperar muito da primeira noite, mas temia a reação de Severus caso algo saísse errado.

O ronco suave de Arnold a despertou de suas divagações. Precisava descer, ou Severus ficaria impaciente. Ginny se levantou, saiu e fechou a porta do sótão. Descer as escadas era ainda mais difícil de subir, com aquele vestido! Ao chegar ao primeiro andar, encontrou Severus no quarto, ao pé de sua nova cama de casal, ajeitando os belos lençóis de linho branco que Bill e Fleur haviam dado para eles. Parecia algo bem idiota para se fazer, já que a idéia era que eles iriam desarrumar aquilo tudo em seguida...

— Pare onde está — avisou Severus, vendo-a à porta. — Saia já. A sua entrada na câmara nupcial não é permitida.

Para disfarçar o nervosismo, Ginny partiu para o ataque:

— Bem, eu vou ter de esperar muito?

Severus lançou-lhe um de seus olhares mais penetrantes, e ela ficou como que hipnotizada. Ele veio em sua direção e a empurrou de leve para o corredor, apertando-a com o corpo contra a parede. Ginny passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e seu coração disparou. Como em câmara lenta, Severus se inclinou para ela e cobriu-lhe os lábios com os seus. Os braços dele a enlaçaram e a apertaram contra si. Então ele passou um braço por baixo das pernas dela enquanto mantinha o outro em suas costas, e a pegou no colo.

Severus a carregou para a cama, deitando-a com cuidado sobre o lençol. Retirou-lhe a tiara cravejada de pérolas e soltou-lhe os longos cabelos, ajeitando-os antes de depositar-lhe a cabeça sobre um travesseiro. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e fitou-a, o cotovelo apoiado num travesseiro e o rosto descansando sobre a mão. Ele estava muito atraente em suas vestes negras de gala. Havia hesitação e preocupação em seu semblante, e as mãos sempre tão firmes estavam um pouco trêmulas.

Mas foi ele que perguntou:

— Você está com medo?

— Um pouco — disse ela. — E você?

— Eu não quero que você faça nada só porque acha que deve fazer. Quero que me diga o que está sentindo. Se estiver com medo, quero que me diga. Se quiser que eu pare, peça.

— Eu é que mando? — perguntou ela, em tom de brincadeira, mas um leve trêmulo traiu seu nervosismo.

Ele puxou-a para si, apertando seus corpos um contra o outro.

— Exato.

Ginny passou os braços ao redor dele. Por um longo instante, eles ficaram apenas abraçados, agarradinhos, e ela sentiu um pouco da tensão se esvair.

— Acho... que é melhor tirarmos os sapatos.

Pela cara de surpresa que ele fez, Ginny percebeu que ele estava tão distraído que se esquecera completamente dos sapatos. Para um homem metódico feito Severus, aquela distração era incomum e reveladora. Provavelmente ele estava tão tenso quanto ela! Sentando-se na borda da cama, ele tirou os sapatos dela com um cuidado do qual ela não o imaginava capaz, embora já estivesse acostumada com o modo diferente como ele a tratava. Severus pegou um de seus pés nus entre as mãos e massageou-o, fazendo-a ronronar de prazer. Ele mordiscou-lhe a carne mais macia da parte interna, depois lambeu e chupou-lhe o dedão. Ela se contorceu toda — nunca imaginara que aquela parte de seu corpo pudesse ser tão sensual!

Depois que cada um dos dedinhos dela havia recebido cuidado similar, Severus tirou os próprios sapatos e se deitou novamente ao lado dela. Ginny comprimiu-se contra ele e não conseguiu resistir à vontade de roçar o corpo contra o dele, só um pouquinho, para senti-lo contra si. Como seu vestido fosse sem mangas e cavado atrás, quando ele começou a acariciar-lhe os braços e ombros em longos, lânguidos círculos, a sensação de pele nua contra pele nua provocou-lhe um delicioso estremecimento de prazer.

Ele se inclinou e espalhou beijinhos por sua testa, sobrancelhas e pálpebras. Quando ele beijou-lhe o canto da boca, ela mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos negros para segurá-lo onde queria... Ginny hesitou um pouco antes de insinuar a língua por entre os lábios dele — provando-o de leve, só uma rápida lambida. Ele arquejou. Ela ousou ir um pouco mais fundo. A língua dele veio em busca da dela, explorando e comprimindo-se e entrelaçando-se provocantemente.

Ginny pecorreu os rígidos músculos do tórax de Severus e os largos ombros, depois passou os braços ao redor dele e os manteve ali. Ele abrandou o beijo até que seus lábios fossem apenas um leve sopro de ar sobre os dela, e apertou-a contra si. Ela se contorceu para ficar o mais junto a ele que podia. Quando os lábios dele encontraram-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, ela fechou os olhos de prazer. Ele deu pequenos golpes de língua sobre a pele sensível, lambeu a parte externa da orelha e depois introduziu a língua lá dentro, retirando-a em seguida para soprar suavemente lá dentro, enviando um tremor que percorreu todo o corpo dela e a fez curvar os dedos dos pés. Ela o sentiu rindo junto à sua orelha.

— Gosta? — perguntou ele, em voz rouca.

— Muito.

Severus roçou-se em seu pescoço, lábios sedosos descendo até a clavícula enquanto as mãos percorriam-lhe a região das costelas. Ela arqueu languidamente ao seu toque.

— Talvez seja melhor... nos livrarmos disto — murmurou Severus, puxando-lhe as alças do vestido de noiva.

Por um momento, Ginny ficou dividida entre o desejo e a vergonha. As mãos dele pousaram de leve sobre seus seios, depois roçaram-lhe os mamilos, que endureceram de imediato. Quando ela foi de encontro ao seu toque, as mãos dele se afastaram, fazendo-a gemer de frustração e desejo.

— Está bem — ela disse. — Mas se você quiser me ajudar com os botões, acho que vou ter de virar de costas.

Ele ajudou-a a virar. Os botões desciam por toda a extensão. Ele raspou os dentes de leve nos ombros dela e mordiscou-lhe o pescoço enquanto os dedos lutavam para abrir o botão superior. Enfim, ele conseguiu abri-lo. Os outros botões se seguiram rapidamente àquele primeiro.

— Você parece ter muita prática em abrir vestidos de noiva — brincou ela.

— Tenho muita prática com botões sim, mas nenhuma com noivas — respondeu ele, em seu tom levemente irritado.

Mas quando ele fez com que o vestido deslizasse de seu corpo em um toque suave como pluma, deixando-a apenas de sutiã e calcinhas, e virou-a suavemente para si, seus olhos estavam turvos de desejo.

— Você é linda.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços. Ela o abraçou também e se aconchegou junto a ele, sentindo-se segura e acalentada nos braços dele. Mãos suaves deslizaram-lhe pelos ombros e costas, traçando figuras aleatórias sobre sua pele. Dedos suaves contornaram-lhe os seios, provocando-a.

Ginny estava derretendo sob o toque de Severus.

— Por favor...

Ele deu um sorriso sádico e continuou roçando o tecido sedoso ao redor de seu seio até ela ficar desesperada por seus dedos. Por um instante, ele lhe deu o que ela desejava, a ponta de seus dedos traçando círculos ao redor de seus mamilos até que eles ficassem tão excitados que doíam, mas então, antes que ela pudesse saciar-se, as mãos dele desceram-lhe pelas costelas e estômago.

O polegar dele brincou com o elástico de suas calcinhas. Ele deslizou os dedos por sobre a seda macia, evitando o espaço entre suas coxas, e ela gemeu.

— Ah... Você é um sádico!

Ele deu um sorriso torto e se inclinou sobre ela, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus enquanto sua mão cobria-lhe um seio e o afagava. Ginny estava louca de vontade de prová-lo, e ele a atendeu, selando os lábios aos dela.

O longo e sensual beijo chegou ao fim quando ele desceu os lábios quentes e úmidos por sobre sua pele até encontrarem a seda que lhe cobria os seios. Ela não conseguiu conter um grito. Ele deixou escapar um leve gemido e abocanhou-lhe o mamilo através do tecido.

Ela enfiou os dedos por dentro dos cabelos dele e agarrou-o convulsivamente.

— Por favor...

— Você manda.

As mãos dele percorreram-lhe as costas para abrir-lhe o gancho do sutiã. Ele puxou as alças ombros abaixo e afastou-lhe o suave tecido do corpo em um lento gesto sensual. E então ele se inclinou outra vez, e sua boca quente e úmida tocou-lhe a pele, os lábios cerrando-se ao redor daquele pequeno ponto e sugando-o.

Ele procurou o outro seio, traçando espirais quentes e úmidas ao redor antes de repousar sobre o mamilo. Desta vez ele mordeu de leve enquanto a língua golpeava rapidamente a carne tenra, e ela arqueou-se, impotente diante de tanto prazer.

Severus deslizou as mãos por suas costas e pelas laterais do corpo, depois pelo ventre, depois mais embaixo... Traçou com o dedo uma ousada curva ao redor do tecido úmido, provocando-a em uma longa espiral ao redor do local onde ela mais queria que ele a tocasse. Ginny não conseguiu conter os gemidos que aquelas carícias evocavam.

Severus desceu a boca dos seios pelo centro do corpo de Ginny. Roçou no elástico das calcinhas, depois traçou uma linha úmida com a língua até a seda já umedecida...

Ginny gritou diante da sensação daquela língua se movendo sobre a seda. Ergueu a cabeça para poder enxergá-lo. Vê-lo tão absorto e concentrado no que fazia teve um efeito afrodisíaco sobre ela, e os suaves golpes de língua e os dedos vincando a seda de suas calcinhas a estavam levando para perto do limiar.

— Oh, Severus, é tão bom... Por favor...

— O que você quiser, minha esposa...

Ela quis responder, mas não conseguiu mais coordenar os pensamentos quando ele enfiou os polegares dentro do elástico de suas calcinhas e as puxou para baixo, até conseguir removê-las. Em expectativa, ela o viu ajoelhar-se entre suas coxas e fitar-lhe o corpo como se ela fosse a mulher mais bela do mundo antes de se inclinar para aplicar os lábios sobre a carne palpitante.

A princípio, foi apenas um suave beijo. Depois um movimento da hábil língua umedecendo ainda mais aquele que era o seu ponto mais sensível. Ginny mordeu o lábio para não gritar. Como se aquela doce tortura não fosse o bastante, o dedo de Severus sondou-lhe a abertura. Ela se lançou na direção da pressão, querendo mais dele dentro de si. Quando ele enfiou o dedo, só um pouquinho, ela se viu impelindo-se contra ele, estabelecendo um ritmo que combinava com o da boca de Severus. Seus músculos se contraíam para segurar o dedo de Severus ali, dentro dela.

Ele aumentou o ritmo dos golpes de língua, cada vez mais rápidos. Ela segurou a cabeça dele e se arqueou contra seu corpo, sentindo o calor intensificar-se e o prazer concentrar-se na área entre suas pernas...

— Oh, Severus...

E então o mundo se estilhaçou em milhares de fragmentos estelares enquanto o prazer a percorria, e ela arqueou-se para ele, querendo mais dele para ela. Ele fez com que o prazer durasse, em longas carícias de mão e língua, mantendo o ritmo para ela até que ela se estirasse sobre a cama, esgotada.

Ele veio deitar-se a seu lado, fitando-a com uma expressão de adoração.

Então ela olhou para ele, e viu que ele ainda estava completamente vestido...

— Isso não é certo. Eu também quero ver você, tocar você...

Ele estremeceu visivelmente, mas não a impediu quando os dedos dela encontraram os botões de suas vestes.

— Lembra aquele dia em que você foi ferido por uma maldição no seu aniversário? Eu tive de abrir suas vestes para tratar do seu ferimento... Depois que fechei sua ferida, você estava de olhos fechados, e eu fiquei admirando seu corpo, querendo tocá-lo...

Ele sorriu e pareceu relaxar.

— Você tem estranhos gostos, minha esposa.

Ela abriu a longa fileira de botões, um por um, e empurrou o tecido para o lado para revelar o tórax esguio com uma leve penugem negra e a cueca de seda negra que, pressionada pela ereção, parecia uma tenda. Ele parecia estranhamente vulnerável, assim, e ela tentou se concentrar em tirar-lhe as vestes pelos ombros, o que ela fez com mãos trêmulas.

Ele deve ter-lhe notado a hesitação, pois olhou bem dentro de seus olhos e disse:

— Não se esqueça de que você não tem de fazer nada que a faça sentir-se desconfortável.

— Você disse que eu estaria no controle, e eu quero fazer isso.

— Gryffindor...

Ela o puxou para si, ávida pelo contato; ele se deixou conduzir. Ela passou os lábios pelo peito dele e maravilhou-se ao senti-lo estremecer. Ela queria tê-lo à sua mercê, como ela estivera diante dele. Esfregou-se os lábios em seu pescoço, depois passou a língua pela pele sensível do lóbulo da orelha. Ele arquejou, então deixou escapar um suspiro e a deixou fazer o que queria.

Ginny traçou uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço e clavícula, mordiscando-lhe os tendões, raspando os dentes sobre a pele dele. Percorreu-lhe o tórax com os lábios. Ele emitiu um som semelhante a um ronronar, e ela assegurou-se de que ele estava gostando do que ela fazia. Sentiu-se orgulhosa: afinal, tinha Severus Snape sob suas mãos, entregando o controle a ela, e isso era uma verdadeira façanha.

Começou a explorá-lo com as mãos, passeando com os dedos por seus braços e ombros, e procurou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Seus lábios se uniram, e ela comprimiu-se contra ele, desfrutando do contato corpo-a-corpo. Insinuou a mão por entre seus corpos para brincar com os mamilos dele, rolando-os entre o polegar e o indicador e beliscando-os de leve.

Ela descolou os lábios dos dele e desceu-os para traçar com a língua espirais provocantes ao redor de um de seus mamilos. Ele gemeu ao toque da língua e mergulhou os dedos em seus cabelos. Ela o sugou, depois contornou-o preguiçosamente com a língua. Deu ao outro mamilo as mesmas atenções antes de descer até o estômago e explorar-lhe o umbigo com a ponta da língua.

Descendo ainda mais, ela encostou o rosto em seu membro ereto, sentindo o intenso calor que atravessava o fino tecido.

Ele gemeu, e seu pênis pulsou. A respiração dele estava rápida e alterada.

— Se você não parar agora... oh, Deus...

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da reação dele.

— Eu quero fazer isso. Não se preocupe.

Ela puxou as cuecas dele para baixo. Ele ergueu os quadris para ajudá-la, e ela removeu a última peça de tecido que ainda cobria o corpo dele.

Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do pênis de Severus. Era grande, e estava inchado e rígido. Ela ficou um tanto intimidada, mas estava decidida a dar-lhe prazer. Curvou os dedos delicadamente ao redor dele, e maravilhou-se ao notar como era aveludado e quente e como pulsava sob o seu toque. Ele gemeu alto.

Perversamente, ela se inclinou e esfregou os lábios sobre a floresta de pêlos escuros que cercava-lhe a ereção. Severus projetou-se para cima ao senti-la aproximar a boca.

— Ginevra...— A voz dele tinha um tom de urgência. — Você não precisa fazer isso.

Ela ergueu a cabeça um pouco.

— Eu sei. Eu quero.

Então ela se reclinou outra vez e percorreu-lhe toda a extensão com os lábios. Lambeu-o da base até a ponta, e depositou um beijinho ali, bem na ponta, fazendo-o ofegar. Então Ginny contornou-lhe o pênis com a língua. O sabor era delicioso, e o cheiro de almíscas era muito excitante. A mão direita dela segurava a base e, enquanto ela movia os lábios para cima e para baixo, só na pontinha, a sua mão esquerda cobriu-lhe os testículos e massageou-os com firmeza. Ele deixou escapar um som desarticulado, suas mãos agarrando o lençol com toda a força. Ela cerrou os lábios ao redor dele e sugou-o o mais forte e profundamente que conseguiu. Os dedos dele penetraram em seus cabelos e ele tentou afastá-la. O ofegar de Severus transformou-se em uma súplica desesperada.

— Ginevra... Não posso mais... Se você não...

Mas ela não afastou a boca, e ele gritou o nome dela em voz rouca. Ela sentiu o pênis de Severus pulsar e apertou-lhe os testículos com um pouco mais de força. Todo o corpo dele ficou rígido, e seu sêmen jorrou, preenchendo a boca e descendo pela garganta de Ginny.

Era gostoso, e ela engoliu o quanto pôde.

As mãos de Severus acariciavam-lhe os cabelos enquanto a respiração dele voltava ao normal.

— Você foi fantástica. — Ele estendeu a mão para ela, e ela a segurou. — Entretanto, receio que não possamos consumar nosso casamento esta noite.

— Oh, bem... Vamos ter muitas outras oportunidades.

Ela se arrastou para cima e se aninhou nos braços dele.

Por um longo tempo, eles ficaram abraçados, aquecidos e saciados. Então ele a beijou, e eles começaram a brincar de se esfregar um no outro, languidamente, e a entrelaçarem braços e pernas. Os hábeis dedos de Severus percorreram-lhe os ombros, desceram-lhe pelas costas e laterais do corpo e se curvaram ao redor de suas nádegas. Ela comprimiu as palmas contra as costas dele, sentindo-lhe os músculos sob os dedos, regalando-se com o mero ato de tocá-lo.

Eles se moviam juntos, pele sobre pele, saboreando a sensação de seus corpos colados um ao outro. Ela passou uma perna por sobre seus quadris. O contato era deliciosamente íntimo, e eles continuaram brincando assim, completamente sintonizados ao corpo um do outro, esfregando-se um contra o outro, até que ela sentiu a rigidez dele contra suas coxas. Ginny pressionou os quadris contra os dele, intensificando o contato, e sentiu o calor febril do desejo entre suas pernas outra vez.

— Pensando bem — murmurou ele, sem fôlego —, talvez seja possível consumarmos nosso casamento hoje. Se você quiser, é claro.

— Oh, eu quero! Eu quero você dentro de mim.

Ele estendeu a mão para abrir a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e pegar um frasco.

— Vou usar um bálsamo para que você não sangre nem sinta dor. Talvez isso diminua um pouco as suas sensações, porque, por estranho que possa parecer, prazer e dor fazem parte de um contínuo de sensações.

— Quer dizer que não há uma fronteira definida entre dor e prazer, é isso?

— É.

— Tudo bem. Se você acha que esse bálsamo é uma boa idéia...

— Acho. Só das primeiras vezes — disse ele, em tom seguro.

Ela relaxou, porque a idéia de que teria de passar por um momento de dor não deixara de atormentá-la desde o início.

Então ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, porque as mãos dele estavam descendo-lhe pelo corpo, acariciando-lhe os quadris, as coxas e insinuando-se entre suas pernas...

Ele cobriu o dedo com o bálsamo e traçou um círculo ao redor de sua fenda. Acariciou-lhe o clítoris enquanto inseria o dedo, devagar. Ela estremeceu de puro prazer de ser penetrada. Ele moveu o dedo para dentro e para fora, ritmicamente.

Ginny estava se impelindo contra o dedo quando ele o afastou. Ela se sentiu vazia de repente, mas então ele esfregou o pênis suavemente em sua entrada. Sondou de leve e penetrou, só com um pouquinho.

Não houve nenhuma dor. Era maravilhoso, e ela quis mais. Ele ofegava e tremia, mas não se movia.

— É gostoso — disse ela, para incentivá-lo. — Mais fundo!

E ele fez o que ela lhe pedira, penetrando mais fundo enquanto seu polegar massageava-lhe o clítoris. Ele recuou e penetrou de novo, mais fundo, uma, duas vezes. Ela se moveu com ele. Dobrou os joelhos um pouco mais, mudando o ângulo, e sentiu-o preenchendo-a, acariciando-a em seu íntimo.

Por um instante, ele parou, e eles permaneceram unidos, Severus massageando-a lentamente para mantê-la no limiar.

— É tão bom estar dentro de você — murmurou ele, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço.

Severus impeliu-se novamente para dentro dela. Ginny envolveu-lhe os quadris com as pernas, abrindo-se ainda mais para ele. A força de suas estocadas aumentou em intensidade e rapidez, e ela se agarrou a ele. Ginny arqueava os quadris, acompanhando as estocadas dele com entusiasmo.

Ele segurou as mãos dela, entrelaçando os dedos aos seus, e mudou o ângulo do corpo de modo a aumentar-lhe ainda mais o prazer. Então, enquanto o mundo a seu redor se dissolvia em uma cascata de faíscas cintilantes, Ginny sentiu o cálido sêmen de Severus jorrando para dentro de si.

Levou algum tempo até que ela voltasse a si e se visse deitada sob ele, sentindo o seu calor e... um certo desconforto, devido ao peso dele. Enfim, ele se ergueu, lançou um feitiço de limpeza sobre ela, depois sobre si mesmo. Ele se deitou a seu lado e puxou as cobertas por sobre ambos.

Severus olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela, e Ginny percebeu que ele estava tentando ler sua mente. Já estava acostumada com isso. No princípio, ela se aborrecera, porque também prezava sua privacidade, mas se realmente ela não quisesse que ele lesse sua mente, era só fechar ou desviar os olhos. Surpreendentemente, aos poucos ela percebera que não poder mentir para seu companheiro a fazia sentir-se mais livre, segura e protegida.

— Deduzo, cara esposa, que o meu desempenho foi satisfatório — disse ele.

— Vamos dizer que não irei pedir a anulação do casamento. A não ser que você ronque mais alto do que um troll ferido.

Ele fez cara de ofendido.

— Eu não ronco. E se você roncar, vou lançar Silencio em você.

— Ah, não. Não vai.

— Vou, sim.

Ela não conseguiu conter o riso ao dizer:

— Você é mau, e eu vou contar tudo pra mamãe.

— Você sabe mesmo como me apavorar — disse ele.

— Passei no exame, então.

— Passou. Com E — respondeu ele.

Ela fez beicinho.

— Pensei que eu merecia um O!

— Não é boa política dar a nota máxima a uma aluna no primeiro exame. A aluna pode descansar sobre seus louros e não se esforçar por manter o padrão elevado.

Ela ia dizer que ele era insuportável, mas quando ele a fitou com um ar sonolento e saciado e passou um braço possessivo ao redor de sua cintura, ela apenas sorriu consigo mesma e aninhou-se junto a ele, pronta para dormir.


	7. Questão de Tempo

Pessoal, esta fic quem escreveu não fui eu, mas minha amiga Magalud. Ela escreveu especialmente para esta série, e se encaixa perfeitamente nela. É a primeira história da

**Segunda Parte da Série "Tempero"**

**Nome da fic:** Questão de tempo  
**Autor:** Magalud  
**Pares:** Ginny/Harry/Severus  
**Censura:** G  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Quatro filmes, seis livros  
**Resumo:** Harry traz mais um presentinho para sua afilhada  
**Notas:** Essa é uma das Emma Ficlets, feita para a Ptyx, que acertou corretamente a inspiração da personagem Emma Svensson-Shacklebolt da minha fic Entre as Trevas e a Luz. A fic é ambientada no universo da fic "Um Tempero a Mais", de Ptyx. Ela pediu uma ceninha para inspirar o threesome. Espero que ela goste.  
**Beta-reader:** Nenhuma. Que medo, hein?

**Questão de tempo**

_Outubro de 1999_

- Oi, querido! Veja quem está aqui.

A expressão de Ginny era radiante, e Severus não tinha dúvidas de que ela realmente estava muito feliz. À beira do parto, com apenas mais duas semanas antes de sua filhinha nascer, Ginevra Snape estava ainda mais radiante e bela do que seu marido se lembrava.

Ou será que o motivo disso tudo era a presença de Harry Potter, primeiro e único, no seu sofá?

Aí foi a vez de Severus sentir os joelhos tremendo. Porque Harry Potter o encarava, e aquele olhar de jade podia derreter aço, de tanta energia acumulada. Será que o rapaz tinha se dado conta da mensagem que estava transmitindo?

Severus entrou em sua casa, tentando acalmar as emoções. Colocou a pasta numa poltrona, foi até o casal, beijou Ginny e cumprimentou Harry.

- Sr. Potter, que surpresa. Está novamente infringindo as regras de Hogwarts, saindo do castelo sem permissão?

- Não, Severus. Hoje é o dia da visita autorizada a Hogsmeade.

- E você veio aqui, em vez de ir se empanturrar de doces na Honeydukes, ou levar sua namoradinha ao Madam Puddifoot's?

- Fiz questão de vir.

A esposa de Severus mostrou:

- Veja o que Harry trouxe para o bebê: um relógio parecido com o que mamãe tem na cozinha, mas só para o bebê. Mostra quando ela está com fome, com fralda suja, doente ou com sono.

- Será muito útil, Harry. Obrigado.

- Ora, como padrinho, eu quero que nada falte à minha afilhada. Já decidiram nome?

- Ainda não – explicou Ginny. – Queremos olhar para ela, ver seu rostinho e então decidir. É antiquado, eu sei, mas acho que assim não tem erro.

Harry sorriu para Ginny, e Severus sentiu o nível de energia mudar ali também. Mas foi só um segundo, porque Ginny pegou o relógio e ergueu-se (com dificuldade devido ao volume de seu abdômen), dizendo:

- Acho que ele vai ficar melhor ali no corredor.

- Sua mãe tem o dela na cozinha.

- É porque ela fica a maior parte do tempo lá. Você sabe que não sou de ficar o dia todo na cozinha, Severus. – Ela entregou o relógio a ele. – Acho que você e Harry não terão dificuldades de montá-lo ainda hoje.

- Hoje?

- Isso, agora. Enquanto isso, eu vou terminar o jantar. Sabe, é bom que vocês façam projetos juntos. Espero que façam coisas juntos muitas vezes mais.

O sorriso de Ginny e o brilho em seus olhos não deixaram dúvidas a Severus que ela esperava mais coisas acontecendo entre ele e Harry. Coisas bem diferentes.

Mas isso era para mais tarde. Eles tinham tempo.


	8. Julia

**Julia **

"_Metade do que eu digo não faz sentido  
__Eu só digo para alcançá-la, Julia._"  
(John Lennon)

_Dezembro de 1999_

Julia, que tem apenas dois meses, pára de chorar assim que Severus a pega no colo, mas continua soluçando. Severus sobe as escadas com o bebê e entra no quarto que pertencia a Ginevra, no terceiro andar da Toca.

— Sua mãe pediu que eu ficasse um pouquinho com você. Ela diz que você gosta da minha voz, que se acalma quando me ouve falar.

Julia agita os bracinhos e começa a balbuciar.

— Ooooooooooo...

— Você tem uma bela voz também, a não ser quando chora como ainda há pouco.

— Ooooooooooo...

— É, eu sei. Estava muito agitado, lá embaixo. Toda aquela gente falando com você, dando beliscões na sua bochecha, fazendo gu-gu-dá-dá... Uns imbecis. Até eu estava perdendo a paciência. Você fez muito bem. Assim sua mãe me pediu para trazer você para cima e eu tive uma boa desculpa pra sair de lá.

Severus senta-se na cama para poder acomodar Julia melhor em seu colo.

— Você parece gostar do seu padrinho, no entanto.

— Oooooooooo...

— Acho que ele gosta de você, também. Foi ele que lhe deu aquele macacão com o caldeirãozinho. Oh, e o relógio, também. Você não se lembra, porque você ainda nem havia nascido, mas Harry o deu para você umas duas semanas antes de você nascer. Harry e eu montamos juntos o relógio. Foi uma experiência muito gostosa...

Julia agora está quietinha e olha para ele com atenção.

— Não me olhe assim, foi a sua mãe que insistiu. Agora nós vamos passar alguns dias aqui, até o Ano Novo, e Harry estará aqui também. Você vai ter bastante tempo para ficar com ele. Ele parece estar se sentindo sozinho... É um bom momento para falarmos com ele, você não acha?

Severus segura a mãozinha da filha, que segura um de seus dedos com firmeza.

— Sabe, Julia, eu nunca pensei que fosse ter uma filha um dia. A vida é uma rede intrincada de alegrias e tristezas, mas se há algo que me faz feliz é ter você e sua mãe comigo. Um dia você vai entender. Espero que eu possa estar com você quando você crescer e entender essas coisas. Eu quero que você tenha tudo o que eu não tive quando era criança. Principalmente carinho, e uma família equilibrada.

Julia olha para ele com olhos negros sonolentos. Julia é muito parecida com ele — exceto pelo nariz, que, ao menos por enquanto, é pequenino.

— Tudo vai dar certo, Julia. O segredo é saborear cada momento que passamos juntos, em vez de fazer grandes planos para o futuro. Desfrutar de cada momento. Como agora, quando você está quietinha no meu colo, segura e confortável.

Julia fecha os olhos e adormece, ainda segurando o dedo de Severus.


	9. Convergência

TÍTULO: Convergência  
AUTORA: Ptyx  
RESUMO: Todos estão na Toca, e o clima começa a esquentar (embora seja  
inverno por lá).  
"CASAL": Snape/Ginny/Harry  
GÊNERO: Romance, Drama  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: R

**Convergência**

_Dezembro de 1999_

**I**

Julia, que estava aos berros, acalmou-se quando Severus a pegou no colo. Harry não conseguiu tirar os olhos dos dois enquanto Severus se afastava, levando o bebê para fora da sala.

— Quem diria que Snape daria um pai tão dedicado, não é? — comentou Ron, acordando Harry de seus confusos pensamentos.

Harry voltou-se para Ron, tentando escolher as palavras certas. Ron agora estava seguindo o curso para se tornar Auror, enquanto Harry cursava o último ano de Hogwarts. Eles haviam se reencontrado no Natal, após um ano e meio sem se verem, e a última coisa que Harry queria era brigar com Ron.

— Acho que nós fomos injustos com ele.

— Ah, não. Ele pode ser um bom pai para Julia e um bom marido para Ginny, mas que era um professor horroroso, lá isso era.

Harry riu.

— Ele era severo, e um osso duro de roer, mas vamos falar a verdade: pelo menos ele sabia a matéria. Tanto Poções quanto Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele é muito melhor professor de Poções do que Slughorn. Nós o odiávamos, mas aprendemos muito com ele.

— É... acho que sim.

Ginny e Hermione, que estavam conversando sem parar ao lado de Ron no sofá, foram para a cozinha, provavelmente para ajudar Molly com o jantar. Na outra ponta da sala, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Remus e Charlie conversavam animadamente sobre as últimas trapalhadas do Ministério, e Ron e Harry acabaram ganhando certa privacidade. Da qual Harry resolveu se aproveitar para perguntar, em voz baixa:

— Como ele é com Ginny?

— Snape? — Ron deu de ombros. — Ela não parece ter nenhuma queixa. Ele não é o marido que eu desejaria para a minha única irmã, mas... — Ron fitou-o com um ar de reprovação — você sumiu do mapa.

— Não comece, Ron. Já falamos sobre isso. Precisava me afastar, ou teria enlouquecido.

— Eu sei, cara. Mas você deve ter levado um susto ao voltar e saber que Ginny havia se casado com Snape.

Harry suspirou.

— Quem não levaria um susto?

— Eu não pude fazer nada. Quando me contaram, no Natal do ano passado, eles já estavam com o casamento marcado e com tudo pronto para casarem em duas semanas. E meus pais estavam encantados com ele. Minha mãe não admitia que nenhum de nós falasse nada contra ele. Você consegue imaginar isso?

Harry sorriu.

— Eu não preciso imaginar: eu vejo o modo respeitoso como seus pais tratam Severus.

— _Severus!_ — Ron o imitou. — Até você o chama pelo primeiro nome. É um fenômeno, mesmo.

Harry sentiu o rosto ficar quente, e tentou disfarçar.

— Ele me convidou para ser o padrinho de Julia, e tem me tratado muito bem desde que voltei.

— Bem, você não é uma exceção. Ele conquistou Bill e Fleur, também. Só Charlie e eu é que não estamos entendendo nada.

— É natural. Você e Charlie estavam longe e não acompanharam o processo.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

— O processo de sedução, por parte do morcego seboso, de toda a minha família!

— Ron! O importante é que Ginny está feliz, não é?

— Verdade. Não sei o que ela vê nele, mas também não me importo, desde que ela e Julia estejam bem.

Harry ficou triste e pensativo. Severus estava feliz, Ginny estava feliz, Julia tinha dois pais maravilhosos, Ron e Hermione estavam namorando. E ele?

sSsSs

Bill e Fleur foram para a França depois do Natal, visitar os pais de Fleur, e Remus e Tonks voltaram para sua casa em Hogsmeade, mas todos os outros ficariam até o Ano Novo.

O quarto de Severus e Ginny havia se transformado no ponto de reunião da casa, por causa do berço de Julia. Algumas pessoas chegavam, outras saíam, mas Harry não desgrudava da afilhada. Harry sacudia um chocalho sobre a cabeça dela, e ela estendia as mãos para agarrá-lo. Harry se maravilhava ao ver com que energia ela agitava as mãozinhas cor-de-rosa e gorduchinhas.

— Já que está aqui, poderia segurar Julia enquanto eu troco a roupa de cama dela? — perguntou Severus, erguendo Julia do berço e segurando-a junto a si.

Notando que estava a sós no quarto com a família Snape, Harry assentiu e estendeu os braços para Julia. Severus passou o bebê para ele com cuidado. Julia era tão pequena e frágil, e apoiou as palmas da mão no peito de Harry, fitando-o com alegria e expectativa.

Ginny e Severus ficaram olhando para ele, e os dois tinham o mesmo brilho nos olhos.

Julia agitava os bracinhos e segurava agora o queixo de Harry. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos e cabelos negros de Severus, mas o nariz e a cor clara da pele eram típicas dos Weasleys.

— Oh, Julia, você não vai se esquecer de mim, vai? — perguntou Harry, o coração apertado. — Depois que acabarem os feriados de fim de ano, vai levar tanto tempo até eu poder ver você de novo!

— Você não tem uma foto mágica para dar para a gente? Podemos colocá-la no quarto de Julia — disse Ginny.

— Mesmo? Eu nunca liguei para fotos, mas vou tirar uma para dar para vocês.

— Nós temos uma máquina fotográfica lá no sótão. Querido, será que você pode ir lá pegar, uma hora dessas?

Severus fez uma cara aborrecida.

— E enfrentar o ghoul?

— Você não é meu herói? — perguntou Ginny, zombeteira.

Severus devolveu-lhe a pergunta.

— Sou?

— Bem, sempre posso pedir ao Harry, não é?

— Pode deixar que eu vou — apressou-se em dizer Severus, empinando o queixo.

Como Harry não sabia se ria daquele diálogo ou ficava embaraçado, voltou-se novamente para Julia e deu-lhe um beijinho de esquimó.

sSsSs

Naquela noite, no quarto que pertencera aos gêmeos, no segundo andar da casa, Harry pensava em Ginny e Severus. Pensar em Ginny não era algo novo ou surpreendente, mas pensar em Ginny como ela era agora era muito diferente. A garotinha por quem ele se apaixonara ainda tinha aquele brilho vivaz nos olhos e um humor delicioso, mas agora era uma mulher madura, esposa e mãe, e o atraía mais do que nunca.

Como se estar apaixonado novamente por Ginny não fosse um problema sério o bastante, havia Severus. Desde o dia em que o revira, seis meses atrás, o olhar intenso de Severus o desafiara e provocara. Não conseguia entender como um simples olhar podia ser tão perturbador. A princípio, Harry achara que não passava de uma atração sexual. O fato de Severus ser homem não o assustava. Em sua viagem pelo mundo, Harry conhecera um garoto na Hungria e passara alguns dias com ele — um repousante interlúdio em meio às mais loucas aventuras de uma viagem cujo objetivo era fazer Harry esquecer os horrores da guerra que havia lutado. No Brasil, depois de algumas caipirinhas, ele envolvera-se em uma orgia na praia... Não era uma vasta experiência, mas era o bastante para dar certa segurança a Harry.

A cada vez que Harry revia Severus, Harry descobria novas facetas em seu antigo desafeto, e se interessava mais por ele. Lembrava-se com saudade e desejo do dia em que haviam montado o relógio de Julia: braços roçando um no outro, calor compartilhado, a mão de Severus guiando a sua quando Severus quis lhe mostrar como apertar um parafuso...

Uma questão, em especial, perturbava Harry. Não é que ele desejasse ser dominado por Severus. Não; Harry não era do tipo submisso. Mas havia algo na personalidade dominadora de Severus que o fascinava. A verdade é que não podia mais negar a si mesmo que desejava Severus. E a idéia de dividir uma cama com Severus e com Ginny era extremamente sedutora.

sSsSs

**II**

No quarto dos Snapes, Ginevra e Severus estavam deitados na cama, no escuro. Ginevra segurou a mão de Severus e a apertou.

— Por que não vai lá falar com Harry?

— O que, exatamente, você quer que eu lhe diga?

— Não sei. Acho que você tem que seduzi-lo.

Severus sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

— Eu vou assustá-lo, Ginevra. É muito cedo... muito arriscado.

Ginevra aconchegou-se junto a ele.

— Não estou dizendo para você transar com ele aqui, agora, na casa dos meus pais. Nem para trazê-lo já para esta cama. Mas ele precisa saber que estamos esperando por ele... um dia.

— Você acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo? Isto é, supondo que ele queira?

— Tem muita chance de dar errado — admitiu Ginevra. — De qualquer jeito, é você que tem que estar no comando.

— Eu?

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Porque você é mais ciumento e possessivo do que Harry e eu.

Severus sabia que não adiantava protestar. Era verdade. Ginevra o conhecia muito bem. O que, exatamente, significava estar no comando de uma relação a três, no entanto, Severus não conseguia sequer imaginar.

sSsSs

**III**

Harry escutou uma leve batida à porta do quarto. Pensou que fosse Ron ou Hermione — se bem que, agora que estavam namorando, os dois preferiam _conversar_ a sós no quarto de Ron, ou no quarto de Percy, que Hermione estava ocupando.

Levantou-se, vestiu um roupão e abriu a porta, deparando-se com nem mais nem menos do que Severus Snape. Seu coração disparou enquanto ele se afastava para que Severus pudesse entrar.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry.

— Shh. Fale baixo. Quase todos já foram dormir, mas Molly ainda está na cozinha.

— Mas qual é o problema?

Severus entrou, e Harry fechou a porta do quarto. Quando Harry se virou para Severus outra vez, Severus estava a poucos centímetros e, passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura, puxou-o para si e colou os lábios aos seus.

Harry gelou de susto. Severus deve ter se sentido rejeitado, pois logo descolou os lábios dos seus e recuou um pouco.

— Desculpe. Eu pensei que você... Foi um mal-entendido.

Harry teve vontade de gritar que não era nada daquilo, que ele apenas havia sido pego de surpresa. A garganta ficou travada, mas suas mãos agarraram as vestes de Severus e o puxaram para si de novo. Seus lábios se uniram outra vez, inseguros, desajeitados. Severus entreabriu a boca, e as línguas se encontraram. Harry deixou escapar um gemido e se agarrou com força ao corpo de Severus. O beijo era febril, voraz, e Harry logo ficou completamente sem fôlego.

Severus interrompeu o beijo e o fitou com olhos inquisidores.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, em desespero.

— Isso é... loucura. Eu não quero estragar o que há entre você e Ginny.

— Ginevra quer você também.

— Mas... _você_ vai aceitar dividi-la comigo?

Uma sombra de dor passou pelo rosto de Severus.

— É o preço que tenho de pagar, para isso funcionar. E nós três queremos que isso funcione. Ou não?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça de novo.

— Não vai dar certo.

Severus pressionou-o contra a parede, introduzindo o joelho entre suas pernas, e Harry não conseguiu conter um gemido.

— Nunca vamos saber, se não tentarmos. Venha passar a Páscoa conosco, em nossa casa. Até lá, Julia estará maior e não exigirá tanto a nossa atenção como agora. Eles vão lhe dizer que você deve ficar em Hogwarts estudando para os seus NEWTs. Não acredite. Traga seus livros, e terá tudo o que precisa para estudar em nossa casa. Nós podemos arrumar o sótão para você. Assim você terá privacidade... se quiser — Severus roçou os quadris contra os seus de um jeito extremamente sugestivo.

Harry estava tonto de falta de ar, confusão e desejo.

— Está bem.

Severus sorriu — quase um sorriso genuíno, com apenas um leve toque sarcástico — e passou ambos os polegares pelo rosto de Harry.

—Não ouse mudar de idéia — disse ele, naquela voz grave e intensa que reverberava no âmago de Harry.

Harry estava duro de tesão, mas Severus se virou em um daqueles seus giros dramáticos, abriu a porta e saiu.


	10. Vertigem

TÍTULO: Vertigem  
AUTORA: Ptyx  
RESUMO: A cena final de "Convergências" do ponto de vista de Severus.  
"CASAL": Snape/Harry/(Ginny)  
GÊNERO: Romance, Drama  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: M

**Vertigem**

Eu colo meus lábios aos dele, com mais fúria do que planejava, e sinto-o frio, gelado. Recuo, e a humilhação me paralisa por um momento, antes que palavras mal articuladas saiam de minha boca:

— Desculpe. Eu pensei que você... Foi um mal-entendido.

Um brilho febril ilumina o fundo de seus olhos verdes. A expressão dele é de dor, e ele agarra minhas vestes entre as mãos, puxando-me para si. Eu me deixo conduzir, a esperança incendiando minha alma.

Trocamos um beijo desajeitado. Eu queria provocá-lo, seduzi-lo aos poucos, fazê-lo enlouquecer de desejo, mas meus gestos são bruscos, apressados. Sinto a língua dele tocar na minha e fecho os olhos. O corpo dele é macio contra o meu. Eu o aperto com força. Ele geme e se esfrega em meu corpo. Eu queria ser calmo, terno e vagaroso, mas senti-lo contra mim me faz perder o controle.

Sem fôlego, interrompo o beijo. Ele também nitidamente está sem fôlego.

Ele me pergunta se eu aceitaria dividir Ginevra com ele. Meu coração vai se partir, eu sei. Não consigo nem imaginar vê-la com outro, ainda mais com ele. No entanto, eu digo sim. Devo estar completamente louco.

Ele olha para mim como que me pedindo para que eu o salve.

Não sei se ele quer que o salve de mim, ou de si mesmo. Só sei que sou fraco demais para ajudá-lo. Tudo o que posso fazer é carregá-lo junto comigo para o abismo.


	11. Uma Pitada de Loucura

Título: Uma Pitada de Loucura  
Autora: Ptyx  
Resumo: Harry vai passar os feriados de Páscoa com os Snapes.  
"Casal": Snape/Ginny/Harry  
Gênero: Romance, Drama  
Aviso: Esta série não é uma novela. É uma coleção de "flashes" das vidas dos protagonistas e de seus relacionamentos.

Disclaimer: Tudo é da JK Rowling, seus editores Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books e da Warner Bros.

**Uma Pitada de Loucura**

_Abril de 2000_

**I**

A lua cheia, que caiu na terça-feira da semana da Páscoa, havia atrapalhado seus planos de que Harry passaria a semana inteira em sua casa. Nos dias antes da lua cheia, seria impossível para eles receberem Harry de modo adequado. Além do exaustivo trabalho com a Wolfsbane, Severus e Ginny precisavam se revezar para cuidar de Julia. Assim, eles haviam conversado pelo Flu com Harry e combinado que ele chegaria na quarta-feira de manhã e ficaria até domingo à noite.

Na quarta-feira, Ginny acordou cedo, apesar do cansaço do trabalho no dia anterior. Virou-se para Severus na cama e encontrou-o já acordado, o que não era habitual. Provavelmente ele estava ainda mais nervoso do que ela. Ginny passou um braço ao redor da cintura do marido e aconchegou-se junto a ele. Ele a abraçou também, em silêncio.

Ginny tentava se convencer de que tudo daria certo, mas estava preocupada. Seu casamento não era perfeito, mas Ginny estava feliz com o que eles tinham — um casamento perfeito seria algo muito monótono! Eles haviam passado por um período delicado após o nascimento de Julia, porque Ginny perdera a libido completamente durante um mês e meio. Depois eles haviam recomeçado, devagar. Severus fora muito compreensivo, e também prestativo, fazendo poções para que ela se sentisse melhor, dividindo tarefas e aturando Molly, que praticamente se mudara para a casa deles para ajudar.

Harry era, para os dois, uma feliz e sedutora expectativa. Mas, e se quando a expectativa se realizasse, ela se revelasse um completo desastre? Havia tantas coisas que poderiam sair errado.

Ela dissera a Severus que ele devia ficar no comando porque ele era o mais ciumento, o mais possessivo. No fundo, sabia que não era bem verdade. Harry era muito ciumento também. A diferença era que Harry não tinha nada a perder, enquanto Severus e Ginny eram um casal e precisavam pensar na família. Era uma equação complexa, difícil de equilibrar. Se Severus percebesse que estava no comando, ele se sentiria melhor.

— Preocupado? — perguntou ela, enfim.

Ele levou alguns segundos para responder.

— De certa forma.

— Nós já conversamos bastante sobre isso. Acho que estamos preparados.

— Conversar é uma coisa. Ver acontecer diante de nós é outra totalmente diferente — sentenciou Severus.

— Vai dar tudo certo. Relaxe. Afinal, se não der certo, nós sempre teremos um ao outro.

— Sim. E a Julia.

— Sim, Julia, nosso bem mais precioso e nosso maior tormento! — brincou Ginny, não sem uma certa exasperação. Afinal, embora as coisas estivessem melhorando aos poucos, não era fácil cuidar de um bebê. — Você faz o café enquanto eu dou de mamar a ela?

sSsSs

Ginny estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, amamentando Julia, enquanto Severus mexia a omelete. O chá já estava no bule, e a mesa, posta.

Severus era tão sexy, em sua versão doméstica. Ginny se acostumara a ver o jeito caótico de sua mãe na cozinha — era inacreditável que tudo acabasse dando certo para Molly, pois ela fazia as coisas voarem para todos os lados — e ver a calma e a organização de Severus era repousante, mesmo em uma manhã tão cheia de ansiedade quanto aquela.

Severus desligou o fogo e, ao voltar-se para ela, seus olhos se encontraram.

— O que foi? — perguntou ele.

— Nada. Eu amo você, só isso.

Ele largou a espátula sobre um prato, parecendo atrapalhado. Então fez um gesto ainda mais inesperado: ajoelhou-se junto a ela e Julia, e cobriu a mão com que ela segurava o bebê.

— Você nunca disse isso... Quando não estamos na cama, quero dizer.

— É porque você nunca diz, também.

— Mas você sabe que eu a amo! — disse ele, em tom de protesto.

— Claro que eu sei. Mas ouvir isso na sua voz... faz muita diferença.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, como se ela houvesse dito um absurdo. Mas ela cultivava uma secreta esperança de que aquilo funcionasse, que ele pensaria no que ela havia dito e talvez tentasse demonstrar _um_ _pouquinho_ mais suas emoções verbalmente.

Julia se cansou de mamar e começou a se remexer em seu colo.

— Não quer mais?

— Nnnhhh — engrolou o bebê.

Severus se ergueu e pegou Julia no colo. Ginny ajeitou o sutiã, fechou os botões de suas vestes e foi preparar a cadeirinha alta para Julia. A cadeirinha era uma novidade para o bebê, que só naquela semana mostrara que conseguia se sentar com firmeza.

— Olha o seu sapinho, Julia — disse Ginny, entregando nas mãos da filha o sapo de pano que era, no momento, o brinquedo preferido de Julia. — Papai e mamãe vão tomar café.

Hedwig chegou depois do café — eles haviam combinado que Harry a enviaria antes de partir. Severus a levou para o pequeno alpendre que havia construído nos fundos da casa.

Ginny colocou Julia na sala, em seu carrinho, para que ela pudesse estar por perto quando seu padrinho chegasse.

Ainda estava conversando com Julia quando ouviu alguém bater à porta e correu a atender. Lá estava Harry, com seu baú.

— Oi, Ginny!

— Oi! — Ela ficou olhando para ele, querendo abraçá-lo, mas o baú estava no caminho. — Entre!

Severus juntou-se a eles no pequeno hall de entrada e pegou o baú das mãos de Harry. Ginny aproveitou para abraçar Harry. Este, a princípio, ficou tenso, mas Ginny insistiu em segurá-lo contra si, e ele finalmente passou os braços ao redor dela e enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

— Ginny...

Era muito gostoso sentir o calor e o cheiro do corpo de Harry contra o seu.

Severus voltou, depois de se livrar do baú de Harry, e aproximou-se para cumprimentá-lo. Ginny vibrou por dentro quando os dois se abraçaram. Eles eram tão perfeitos juntos. Harry crescera bastante; sua cabeça agora estava à altura dos ombros de Severus. Para a surpresa de Ginny, Severus segurou o rosto de Harry entre as mãos e capturou-lhe os lábios em um beijo terno. Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e Ginny achou que os dois fossem derreter, mas foi tudo muito rápido. Depois do beijo, Severus bem dentro dos olhos de Harry por um instante e então se voltou para Ginny.

O coração de Ginny estava disparado. Sabia que Severus estava procurando a sua aprovação, e o único jeito que ela encontrou de dá-la foi aproximar-se dos dois e abraçar a ambos ao mesmo tempo. Assim, eles trocaram um abraço a três, meio desajeitado.

— E a Julia, onde está? — perguntou Harry.

— Vamos para a sala — disse Ginny. — Ela está lá, brincando em seu carrinho.

Ginny conduziu Harry porta adentro, e eles puderam ver e ouvir Julia sacudindo um chocalho. Harry se aproximou do carrinho.

— Puxa, Julia, você está lindinha, e como cresceu!

Julia olhou para ele com cara de assustada.

— É o Harry, Julia. Teu padrinho — explicou Ginny. — Ela entrou naquela fase em que os bebês ficam tímidos diante de estranhos.

— Dadada — disse Julia, começando a se soltar, talvez reconhecendo o Harry que via na fotografia do seu quarto.

Ela estava usando um macacão curto, cor-de-rosa, que deixava suas pernas livres. Harry fez cócegas no pé dela, e ela deu uma gargalhada e chutou com os dois pés, energicamente.

Harry riu e repetiu a brincadeira. Julia riu e chutou ainda mais.

— Pegue ela no colo e vamos sentar para conversar — disse Severus.

— Agora que ela consegue ficar sentada com um apoio, ela adora ficar sentada no colo da gente enquanto a gente conversa — explicou Ginny. — E ela adora conversar, também!

sSsSs

**II**

Harry estendeu os braços para Julia e ficou orgulhoso ao vê-la estender os braços para ele também. Levantou-a por baixo dos braços e segurou-a contra o peito. Severus tocou o ombro de Harry e guiou-o até o sofá. Harry sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Ginny, e ajeitou Julia para que ficasse confortável em seu colo. Severus os observava da poltrona em frente com uma expressão vigilante e protetora.

— Então, Harry, conta pra gente. Como vai Hogwarts? — perguntou Ginny.

Harry não tinha notícias muito animadoras a dar.

— O clima lá está péssimo.

— Ron me contou que o ano passado era como se a guerra continuasse dentro da escola, com Slytherin e Gryffindor brigando a todo momento. Ele e Hermione penaram para controlar a turma como monitores chefes — contou Ginny.

— Imagino que deva ter sido um pesadelo para eles. Creio que a situação não melhorou, apesar de um ano ter se passado. — Harry buscou o olhar de Severus. — O pessoal de Slytherin está ainda mais vingativo e rancoroso do que na época em que você era Chefe da Casa.

Severus ergueu o queixo.

— Eles foram muito humilhados. Nem todos apoiaram Voldemort, mas todos são tratados como a escória da sociedade.

— Eu sei — disse Harry. — Eu tentei me aproximar deles. Juro que tentei.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Ginny.

— Nada. Eles não quiseram conversa, e os Gryffindors me chamaram de traidor. Aí eu me isolei. As únicas pessoas com quem eu converso são de Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Especialmente Luna e, por estranho que pareça, Zacharias Smith.

— Zacharias! Mas vocês se odiavam! — exclamou Ginny.

Harry sorriu e deu de ombros.

— As coisas mudam.

Severus olhou para ele de um jeito desconfiado. Harry ficou vaidoso ao pensar que talvez ele estivesse com ciúmes. Mas logo Severus se recompôs e disse:

— Smith lutou bravamente na última batalha.

Harry assentiu.

— Eu me lembro. Pois é, isso faz toda a diferença. Agora não há mais ninguém lá dentro que tenha realmente participado da guerra. Luna e Zacharias são as exceções. Acho que é isso o que explica que só eles sejam meus amigos.

— E os professores? — perguntou Ginny.

— Esses não mudaram quase nada! McGonagall... Oh! Eu me esqueci! Ela enviou uma carta a você, Severus. — Harry remexeu em um bolso interno das vestes e tirou um envelope, que Julia logo tentou pegar. Mas Harry driblou-a e estendeu-o a Severus. Quando Julia ameaçou chorar, Harry começou a mexer em seus pezinhos. Julia ficou quietinha, rindo e chutando sempre que sentia cócegas. — McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout, Trelawney, Hooch... continuam os mesmos — continuou Harry.

Harry não ia dizer que sentia falta de Hagrid. Harry imaginava que, se para ele era penoso relembrar as perdas da guerra, devia ser ainda mais para Ginny, que perdera os irmãos. Também não poderia mencionar que, sem Dumbledore, por mais que McGonagall fosse uma diretora competente e calorosa, Hogwarts perdera parte de seu brilho.

Severus abriu o envelope e retirou um pergaminho impecavelmente dobrado. Enquanto lia, diversas emoções pareceram cruzar a expressão do mago mais velho. Quando ele terminou de ler, havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

— O que foi, Severus? Conte pra gente — pediu Ginny, esgueirando-se à beirada do sofá.

— Ela está me convidando para um chá, na semana que vem. Disse que todos sentem a minha falta. — Severus ficou pensativo. — É claro que é mentira, quer dizer... _ela_ sente a minha falta. Talvez Flitwick e Sprout também... Nós tínhamos um bom relacionamento.

— Claro que eles sentem a sua falta! — exclamou Ginny. — E é ótimo que ela o tenha convidado.

— Não sei se quero voltar lá — declarou Severus.

— Eu entendo como você se sente — falou Harry. — Aquele lugar guarda muitas lembranças ruins... Mas acho que você deveria ir. McGonagall realmente gosta de você. Ela ficou radiante quando eu disse que viria passar os feriados na sua casa. Ficou emocionada mesmo. E depois, quando me entregou essa carta antes de eu partir, ela foi bastante enfática. Só faltou dizer que tiraria 50 pontos de Gryffindor se eu esquecesse de lhe entregar a carta!

Ginny riu, e Julia riu com ela.

Severus deu um sorriso irônico.

— Não creio que ela goste _tanto_ assim de mim.

— Mas você vai responder a ela, não? — perguntou Harry.

— Claro.

— Babababa... — disse Julia.

— E vai aceitar o convite? — insistiu Harry, testando a paciência de Severus.

— Não seria _Slytherin_ recusar o convite de uma pessoa tão poderosa quanto a diretora de Hogwarts — declarou Severus.

— Não ligue pra ele, Harry. Ele está borbulhando de felicidade por dentro — disse Ginny.

A imagem de Severus borbulhando fez Harry rir, e Julia bateu palmas.

Severus cruzou os braços e fuzilou Julia com os olhos.

— _Et tu, Iulia?_ Isso está me parecendo uma conspiração contra mim. — Então ele estreitou os olhos para Harry. — Vamos falar assuntos _sérios_: Harry, qual é a sua programação de estudos para esta semana?

— Programação? Bem, eu trouxe todo o material. Já fiz as lições de Transfiguração e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas ainda preciso fazer as de Poções e Feitiços. Preciso também continuar estudando todas as matérias para os NIEMs, e praticar todos os tipos de feitiços.

— Como é Shacklebolt como professor de Defesa? — perguntou Ginny.

Harry fez um gesto com a mão para indicar "mais ou menos".

— Parece que o Ministério praticamente o obrigou a assumir, para controlar a situação em Hogwarts — comentou Severus.

— Mesmo? Não me surpreende. Ele é competente, mas não tem nenhuma paciência com os alunos — disse Harry, e quase mordeu a língua ao se lembrar de com quem estava falando

Severus franziu o cenho para ele.

— Vocês, alunos, deveriam se preocupar em aprender e não em julgar seus professores.

— Er...

— Ora, você já foi aluno um dia — interveio Ginny. — Não me diga que não criticava seus professores.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Só os incompetentes. Mas vamos voltar à sua agenda de estudos — insistiu Severus, olhando para Harry fixamente. — Precisamos ver como acomodar a sua agenda à agenda da casa. Clara... a sra Attwell, a nossa balconista da farmácia... é uma velha senhora de Hufflepuff, uma pessoa de confiança, por isso não nos preocupamos com o atendimento aos clientes. Normalmente eu faço as poções encomendadas durante a manhã. Hoje foi uma exceção.

— Por minha causa? Oh, desculpe. E obrigado.

— O movimento está calmo agora, por causa dos feriados — explicou Severus. — Mesmo assim, vamos manter a farmácia aberta até quinta-feira. Ginevra cuida de Julia e da casa de manhã. À tarde nós nos revezamos. Dificilmente sobra tempo para fazermos pesquisas, como fazíamos antes de Julia nascer, mas aos poucos isso vai melhorar.

— Dadadada...

— Bem, eu posso ajudar vocês a cuidar de Julia enquanto estiver aqui — disse Harry, olhando para a garotinha, que parecia muito feliz em estar no colo dele e conversando com os mais velhos.

— Nada disso — falou Ginny. — Você precisa estudar.

— Ah, mas eu não consigo estudar o tempo todo sozinho, fechado no quarto. Eu posso ler os livros no quarto de Julia enquanto ela brinca.

Ginny fez uma cara de dúvida.

— Você é que sabe — disse Severus. — Mas se eu perceber que você não está estudando...

— Vai me colocar em detenção — completou Harry.

— Não. Vou puni-lo _fisicamente_.

A declaração de Severus despertou em Harry uma curiosa mescla de divertimento, medo e tesão. Entretanto, Harry percebeu que Severus estava falando sério: estava mesmo decidido a fazê-lo estudar enquanto permanecesse em sua casa.

— Está bem, _sir_ — disse Harry, tentando manter o espírito brincalhão da conversa.

— Sobre a parte prática do seu treinamento — acrescentou Severus —, eu me disponho a auxiliá-lo. Podemos ir praticar no gramado perto da Floresta Proibida, para não causar estragos pelas redondezas. Proponho que façamos isso após as cinco horas, que é o horário de fechamento da farmácia.

— Você vai treinar comigo? Vou ser massacrado, já vi tudo!

— Vai ter de se esforçar, não tenha dúvidas — declarou Severus. — Quanto aos horários de refeição da casa, são bastante semelhantes aos de Hogwarts, então creio que se adaptará com facilidade. Tomamos café por volta das oito da manhã, almoçamos entre o meio-dia e a uma, tomamos chá às cinco da tarde (proponho que esse horário seja adiantado para as quatro enquanto você estiver aqui, para que possamos treinar a partir das cinco), e jantamos às oito.

— E Julia, quais são os horários dela? — perguntou Harry, curioso, porque não sabia nada do comportamento de bebês.

— Nos últimos tempos Julia tem dormido a noite toda direto, sem dar problemas — disse Ginny. — Passamos por maus bocados nos primeiros meses. Ela simplesmente não tinha horário. Severus e eu quase ficamos loucos. Mas agora está uma beleza. Às vezes ela tira sonecas durante o dia, principalmente depois do meio-dia. De manhã ela mama assim que acorda, e depois, de quatro em quatro horas. Ou seja, ela acompanha, mais ou menos, os nossos horários, e sempre mama antes das nossas refeições. Ela vai completar seis meses no domingo de Páscoa. A partir da semana que vem, nós vamos começar a introduzir outros alimentos na dieta dela: cereais, frutas... Uma coisa de cada vez.

— Você parece muito bem. Aliás, todos vocês — disse Harry.

— Badabada...

— Especialmente você, pequena — disse Harry, baixando os olhos para Julia. — Ah, eu estava esquecendo! Eu trouxe um presente pra você. Você fica sentadinha no sofá enquanto eu vou pegar?

— Passe ela pra cá — disse Ginny.

Harry transferiu Julia para o colo de Ginny, depois olhou ao redor e encontrou o baú onde Severus o deixara, sobre uma mesinha ao lado do sofá, atrás de Ginny e Julia. Foi até o baú, abriu-o com um toque de sua varinha e retirou o grande pacote. Depois sentou-se ao lado de Julia e começou a ajudar Julia a abri-lo, já que Julia ainda não tinha habilidade para fazê-lo sozinha.

— Desta vez o seu padrinho trouxe algo bem grande pra você! — disse Ginny.

— Tadabadabadata!

— Você ouviu isso, Ginevra? — perguntou Severus. — Ela já está usando três sílabas na mesma frase! Essa menina é um fenômeno.

— Claro que ela é um fenômeno. É nossa filha!

Harry sorriu enquanto abria o pacote: Severus e Ginny eram os típicos pais-coruja. Conseguiu, enfim, se livrar do papel de presente, e abriu o Tapete Mágico de Atividades que comprara para Julia. Era como um cercadinho circular inflável revestido em algodão, com estampas coloridas, bichos de pelúcia e objetos mágicos destacáveis (grudados com velcro), e também alguns acessórios de pendurar em arcos infláveis.

— Nossa, Julia, quanta coisa pra você brincar! — exclamou Ginny.

— Tadatabata! — exclamou Julia, cheia de entusiasmo, arrancando do tecido uma pequena lesma multicolorida, que piscava para ela e mexia as antenas.

Severus se levantou para ajudar Harry a colocar o tapete no chão, e Ginny depositou Julia no centro dele.

— Muito obrigada, Harry — disse Ginny. — Ela vai ter muito com que se divertir!

— Foi um presente inteligente — disse Severus, lançando um olhar de aprovação a Harry.

— Quem sabe assim eu posso ficar tomando conta dela e estudando ao mesmo tempo! — observou Harry, com otimismo. — Eu trouxe um presente para vocês também. — Harry andou novamente até o baú e retirou uma garrafa de Armagnac, entregando-a a Severus.

— Oh... Château de l'Aulne. É o melhor Armagnac do mundo. É feito pelos druidas — comentou Severus. — Obrigado. Vamos abrir esta noite, depois do jantar.

Harry se perguntou se não havia esquecido de nada, e de repente se lembrou de que estava faltando alguém ali.

— E o Arnold?

Um silêncio espectral baixou na sala. Ginny e Severus trocaram um olhar significativo cujo significado Harry não conseguiu decifrar, e até Julia parou de brincar com seus novos brinquedos para olhar para Ginny, em expectativa.

— Er... — disse Ginny. — Espero que você não se importe de dividir o quarto do sótão com ele. Nós tentamos fazer ele ficar com Julia, mas...

— Baba!

— ... Julia não sabe ainda controlar seus movimentos muito bem, e quando ela agarrou o Arnold, bem... ela não chegou a machucá-lo... muito... Severus o salvou. Mas agora Arnold está traumatizado, morre de medo de Julia e entra em pânico só de vê-la.

Harry balançou a cabeça, controlando a vontade de rir.

— Pobre Arnold!

sSsSs

Ginny levou Harry até o andar de cima e mostrou-lhe o quarto do casal (Harry reparou que a cama era bem espaçosa), o escritório (onde Ginny garantiu que Harry poderia estudar sempre que quisesse), o quarto de Julia (que estava na maior bagunça) e o banheiro. No corredor, Harry avistou o relógio de Julia. O único ponteiro estava passando de "chorando" para "brincando com papai". Harry sorriu e seguiu Ginny escada acima, rumo ao sótão, onde havia apenas um quartinho com uma cama de solteiro e um guarda-roupas, e um lavabo. No quarto, sobre um piso acarpetado, havia também algumas almofadas, e sobre uma delas estava Arnold, que foi logo subindo no ombro de Ginny.

— Tadinho — disse Ginny, acariciando o bichinho. — A gente mal tem tempo pra você agora.

Harry largou o baú sobre o carpete. Ginny mostrou-lhe a janela, que dava para a rua onde eles moravam, com seus velhos chalés, e para os campos verdes que se estendiam até a Floresta Proibida.

— Sinta-se à vontade, Harry. O quarto é seu.

— Obrigado. — Harry se sentou na cama. — Você tem um tempinho pra conversar?

— Claro. Severus está com Julia lá embaixo, e ainda é cedo para fazer o almoço.

Ginny se sentou sobre uma das almofadas, com Arnold ao colo.

— Eu... não sei como dizer isso, mas... você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? — perguntou Harry.

— Como assim? Você diz... nós três?

— É. Isso não pode criar problemas para vocês e Julia, se alguém descobrir?

— Por quê? Ah, você está pensando nisso por causa das leis e costumes dos Muggles?

— Eu não sei como são essas coisas entre os bruxos. Ninguém jamais fala nesse assunto.

— Exato. Entre os bruxos não há leis contra homossexualismo, poligamia ou poliandria, nada disso. Só há problema quando há discussões de herança ou paternidade. Aí normalmente quem ganha os processos são os casais casados oficialmente. Mas... não creio que você não vá nos processar, não é? — Ginny ergueu a sobrancelha exatamente como Severus faria.

— Não, claro que não. — Harry ficou pensativo. — Mas... se não é proibido, porque tudo isso é feito às ocultas?

Ginny deu de ombros.

— Talvez seja influência das idéias Muggle... Afinal, o nosso Ministério é ligado ao deles. Mas acho que não é só isso. No Mundo Mágico, esse tipo de relacionamento não é considerado... digamos... normal.

— Dando uma de advogado do diabo, sendo assim não seria o caso de tratar essas pessoas medicamente?

— Oh, os bruxos estão tão acostumados com a excentricidade que não acham que seja necessário fazer algo a respeito dela. É mais ou menos assim: se outros bruxos souberem que você está num relacionamento desse tipo, vão achar que você é excêntrico. Alguns vão rir de você, outros vão ficar espantados, e outros ainda vão dar de ombros.

— Entendo. Não é muito agradável, ser considerado um excêntrico, mas pelo menos não há perseguições ou prisões.

— O truque é não falar no assunto. Severus me contou que entre os homossexuais é assim que é feito.

Harry não parava de se surpreender com o que estava acontecendo e com a conversa que estava tendo com Ginny.

— Ele conta esse tipo de coisa pra você?

— Oh, não. Quer dizer, não espontaneamente. Severus é muito reservado. Mas eu tenho o meu jeito de arrancar dele o que quero saber.

Harry ficou olhando para ela, cheio de admiração. Ela se levantou, parecendo prestes a sair, e ele se levantou também. Sentiu-se atraído para ela como um inseto pelo fogo... Ele passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a beijou.

sSsSs

**III**

Julia começou a chorar assim que Ginevra e Harry se afastaram. Severus sentou-se no centro do tapete, junto com ela.

— Veja só, Julia. Aqui, no seu tapete, tem todos os bichos que representam as Casas de Hogwarts.

— Tada?

— É, Casa — disse Severus. Sabia que Julia só começaria realmente a falar dali a cerca de seis meses, mas era impressionante que ela já conseguisse dar uma certa inflexão às suas frases. — Veja. O leão, aqui, é o símbolo de Gryffindor, a Casa da mamãe e do padrinho Harry.

— Dadadada — disse Julia, pegando o leão na mão e acariciando-lhe a juba.

Só Julia poderia fazê-lo esquecer um pouco o pensamento que ameaçava tirar-lhe a tranqüilidade: Harry e Ginny estavam a sós lá em cima há alguns minutos.

Severus se concentrou na esperta garotinha que era o centro de seu universo e prosseguiu, mostrando a ela a águia de Ravenclaw, a toupeira de Hufflepuff e a cobra de Slytherin. Julia escutava-o com atenção. Para ela, ele era, também, o centro do universo — naquele e em muitos outros instantes.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Ginevra desceu, dizendo que Harry estava arrumando suas coisas no sótão e que ele iria estudar um pouco até o almoço. Ginevra foi para a cozinha, e Severus ficou com Julia até a hora da mamada.

sSsSs

Depois do almoço, Harry levou Julia, levitando o tapete como se fosse um tapete voador, para o escritório, onde pretendia estudar. Severus brincou com ele que aquela era uma atividade ilegal e que ele poderia ir para Azkaban, já que tapetes voadores eram proibidos no Mundo Mágico. Severus achou que Julia estava tão excitada que provavelmente não dormiria depois do almoço, como costumava fazer, e que não deixaria Harry em paz nem por um segundo. Mas Harry não era mais criança. Teria de aprender a lidar com seus problemas...

Severus foi para o "O Caldeirão Fervente" para substituir Clara no atendimento aos fregueses para que Clara pudesse almoçar. Apenas dois clientes apareceram durante os cinqüenta minutos que ele passou atrás do balcão. Quando Clara voltou, Severus foi para o porão confeccionar as duas poções que haviam sido encomendadas.

Cerca de uma hora depois Severus terminou as poções. Precisava deixá-las esfriar antes de engarrafá-las. Subiu até o escritório e encontrou Harry deitado no tapete de Julia, lendo o _Teoria Mágica Avançada_, o livro de Feitiços de Adalbert Waffling para o sétimo ano, enquanto Julia e — surpresa — Arnold dormiam a seu lado — um de cada lado.

Severus sorriu intimamente. Retirou-se sem fazer nenhum ruído e foi procurar por Ginevra.

Encontrou-a na cozinha, fazendo sonhos para o chá, e ofereceu-se para atrapalhá-la dando-lhe beijos tão apaixonados que ela ficava sem fôlego.

— Tudo isso é só porque Harry está aqui? — perguntou ela, quando ele lhe deu chance de respirar.

— Você está sempre ocupada com Julia. Agora que ele está com ela, resolvi aproveitar.

Ela o olhou com uma cara desconfiada, e ele soube que, mesmo sem legilimência, ela sabia o que se passava dentro dele.

sSsSs

**IV**

Com um par de óculos mágicos que funcionavam como binóculos (uma das criações da finada Gemialidades Weasley), Ginny conseguia ver, da janela do quarto de Julia, Harry e Severus treinando Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas nos verdes campos junto à Floresta Proibida. Eles lutavam seriamente. Severus não dava folga, mas Harry era um adversário respeitável. Harry não era mais um menino franzino. Embora não fosse tão alto quanto Severus, suas pernas eram longas, e seus movimentos eram ágeis e flexíveis.

De vez em quando falcões esvoaçavam por ali atrás de pássaros menores e até uma águia vermelha passou bem perto deles.

Severus havia dito que eles treinariam durante uma hora, mas eles já estavam duelando há quase uma hora e meia. Quando um dos feitiços de Harry jogou Severus ao chão, Ginny ficou preocupada, mas respirou aliviada ao ver Harry ajudar Severus a se levantar. Harry aproveitou para puxar Severus para si e beijá-lo. Severus respondeu empurrando Harry contra o tronco de um amieiro e...

Ginny não pôde ver mais nada além das costas de Severus, mas estava certa de que Severus não estava retirando folhas secas do ombro de Harry. Não era época de folhas secas. As novas folhas estavam começando a brotar: mil luzinhas verdes despontando no amieiro

sSsSs

**V**

A chegada da noite fez com que a ansiedade de Harry aumentasse.

Depois da última mamada do dia, Julia se recusou veementemente a ir dormir em seu quarto, abrindo o maior berreiro. O único jeito de acalmá-la foi colocá-la na cadeirinha alta para que ela ficasse com eles durante o jantar.

O jantar foi agradável: carne assada, batatas, ervilha, cenouras, molho de carne e uma garrafa de vinho tinto fabricado pelos elfos. Eles colocaram as novidades em dia. Na verdade, não havia acontecido nada de especial desde o Natal. Harry achava que isso era bom, porque, depois de todos os traumas da guerra, o que eles mais queriam era tranqüilidade. O período heróico chegara ao fim. O mundo continuava cheio de problemas, no entanto, e Severus e Ginny estavam construindo algo — era algo simples e rotineiro, mas que nem por isso deixava de ser belo.

Depois do jantar, eles foram para a sala de estar. Severus serviu o Armagnac em três taças de conhaque, e eles ficaram degustando a bebida. Julia, enfim, dormiu no colo de Ginny, e Ginny a levou para o quarto.

Assim que Ginny saiu, Severus, que estava sentado na poltrona, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Harry. Harry hesitou um pouco, mas deu a mão a Severus. Este a segurou com firmeza.

— Vamos para o quarto.

Segurando a mão de Severus, Harry se levantou. O coração de Harry estava disparado. Sem nunca largar sua mão, Severus seguiu na frente rumo à escada.

sSsSs

**VI**

Severus entrou no quarto, esperou que Harry entrasse e o agarrou, com o quarto ainda às escuras e a porta aberta para que Ginevra entrasse. Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo lento e delicado. Severus aspirou profundamente o cheiro de Harry, absorveu-lhe o calor e deliciou-se com a sensação do corpo de Harry contra o seu.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Severus viu que Ginevra estava deitada na cama sobre o acolchoado marrom, as mechas flamejantes de seus cabelos caindo-lhe pelos ombros iluminadas pela luz da vela que ela acendera à cabeceira da cama. Parecia cansada, ao final de um dia exaustivo. Não estava fazendo nenhuma pose sensual, e nem tirara ainda suas vestes, mas vê-la assim, tão natural, tão ela mesma, evocava em Severus um forte sentimento de afeto e proteção.

Severus levou Harry consigo para a cama e o fez deitar-se entre Ginevra e ele próprio. Ginevra se inclinou e beijou Harry suavemente nos lábios. Quando Harry virou-se para abraçá-la, Severus aconchegou-se por trás dele, passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros e distribuiu mordidinhas pela curva de seu pescoço. Depois insinuou a língua por dentro de sua orelha e brincou com o lóbulo.

Harry gemeu e se contorceu para a frente e para trás, como se seu corpo não soubesse a qual dos dois amantes voltar sua atenção. Com um suspiro de frustração, Harry vociferou:

— Certo. Qual dos dois eu devo atacar primeiro?

Severus olhou para Ginevra por sobre o ombro de Harry e viu-a sacudir a cabeça.

— Temos planos diferentes para você — disse ela.

— A resposta mais apropriada seria "nenhum" — confirmou Severus, quando Harry se virou para trás para saber da resposta dele.

Ginevra segurou a barra das vestes de Harry e ergueu-as. Severus ajudou-a a terminar de livrar-se daquela incômoda barreira entre eles e o corpo de seu jovem amante. A garganta de Severus secou quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a pele clara e macia e os músculos não muito definidos mas visíveis de Harry. Ginevra desceu a mão lascivamente até o tornozelo de Harry e depois subiu pela parte de dentro da canela. Não contente em devorá-lo com os olhos, Severus resolveu experimentá-lo de verdade, e se inclinou para abocanhar um dos róseos e convidativos mamilos do jovem bruxo.

— Oh, Deus — murmurou Harry, segurando a cabeça de Severus no lugar e erguendo os quadris diante de fosse lá o que fosse que Ginevra estava fazendo lá embaixo (e Severus sabia que ela podia deixá-lo louco, se quisesse).

Curioso, enquanto contornava o delicioso mamilo com a língua, Severus insinuou os longos dedos entre as pernas de Harry e, além de descobrir que Ginevra já o libertara do confinamento das cuecas, encontrou os macios cabelos de Ginevra _bem ali_.

Severus achava que estava sendo muito generoso, mas não iria deixar Ginevra se divertir sozinha lá embaixo...

Severus foi descendo pelo centro do corpo de Harry, parando no umbigo para algumas explorações de língua antes de descer ainda mais e roçar o nariz sobre os pêlos bem negros do púbis do bruxo mais jovem.

Então Severus ergueu a cabeça e viu Ginevra passando a língua devagar por toda a extensão do pênis ereto de Harry. Severus sentiu o próprio pênis pulsar diante daquela cena e, não conseguindo se conter, ergueu a cabeça de Ginevra — com cuidado, mas com firmeza —, e a beijou devagar, introduzindo a língua bem dentro de sua boca e provando o sabor de Harry mesclado a embriagantes traços de Château de l'Aulne.

Severus cobriu-lhe os seios por sobre as vestes, e Ginevra deu um gemido baixinho.

— Ei, vocês — reclamou Harry, meio em tom de brincadeira, meio em total frustração. — E eu?

— A paciência é uma grande virtude — declarou Severus, vendo Ginevra escorregar para cima.

Ela tomou um dos mamilos por entre os belos dentes brancos e deu-lhe uma puxadinha, depois roçou os dentes sobre o botão róseo numa simulação de mordida. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e arquejou.

Severus abriu um sorriso perverso e cobriu a ponta úmida do pênis do jovem com os lábios. Fazia mais de dois anos que ele não transava com um homem. Ele não gostava muito de chupar, mas mais de um de seus amantes lhe havia dito que ele era bom nisso. Esperava que fosse verdade, porque ele queria mesmo que Harry gostasse. Assim, começou a sugar e a bombear, movendo a cabeça no mesmo ritmo que a mão. Quando parou um pouco para ver como Ginevra estava se saindo lá em cima, viu-a descendo pelo corpo de Harry, espalhando mordidinhas por onde passava. Ela olhou para ele, deu-lhe um sorriso cúmplice e lascivo e chegou mais perto. Severus ergueu a cabeça e deixou que Ginevra assumisse seu lugar. Ginevra segurou a base da ereção de Harry e lambeu ao redor da ponta. Severus se inclinou para ela, o desejo incendiando-lhe as veias, e juntou seus lábios aos dela. Eles se beijaram, as línguas dançando ao redor da coroa do pênis de Harry.

— Caracoles! — exclamou Harry, levando uma mão à nuca de cada uma de suas cabeças. — Não parem.

Severus e Ginevra começaram a se revezar, cobrindo e sugando o pênis de Harry alternadamente. Harry projetava os quadris para cima a cada vez que um deles descia por seu pênis. Após alguns instantes, Severus sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo de Harry, e continuou chupando. O sêmen de Harry encheu-lhe a boca, e ele o engoliu com prazer.

Quando Harry havia se exaurido completamente, Ginevra roçou os lábios no rosto de Severus e ele tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo ávido.

Severus e Ginevra permaneceram de joelhos sobre a cama e olharam para Harry, que aos poucos se recobrava do orgasmo e fuzilava-os com os olhos.

— Isso foi jogo sujo da parte de vocês.

— É assim que você agradece, jovem insolente? Há uma dama esperando — disse Severus, em tom de desafio, tirando cuidadosamente as vestes de Ginevra, deixando-a de sutiã e calcinhas.

Harry reagiu ajoelhando-se na cama para acariciar os seios de Ginevra por sobre o sutiã. Uma cena deslumbrante se desenrolou diante dos olhos de Severus: Harry, nu, abrindo o gancho do sutiã de Ginevra e depois cobrindo-lhe os seios com delicadeza, quase reverência.

Ginevra rolou por sobre Harry e trocou um longo beijo apaixonado. Impaciente, Severus resolveu explorar as costas daquela mulher cujos segredos ele conhecia tão bem. Valendo-se daquele conhecimento, Severus passou lábios e dedos nas áreas que faziam Ginevra estremecer e gemer de prazer: a curva do pescoço, a base da espinha... Sem conseguir resistir, ele baixou-lhe a calcinha, acariciou o traseiro firme e redondinho e espalhou algumas mordidas estratégicas.

Enfim, Ginevra ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele com desejo e urgência.

— E você, não vai tirar essas vestes? — Ginevra ajoelhou-se na cama. — Harry, me ajude aqui.

Severus fingiu se zangar quando Ginevra segurou seus braços presos sobre sua cabeça e Harry levantou-lhe as vestes. Um fogo brotou nos olhos de Harry ao avistar o corpo de Severus e acariciar-lhe os pêlos do peito. Mas Severus não conseguia se concentrar apenas em Harry, pois Ginevra estava tirando-lhe a cueca, e provavelmente as intenções dela não eram nada inocentes.

— Ginevra, não. Venha cá — disse Severus, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Obediente, Ginevra veio deitar-se a seu lado. Severus enlaçou Harry com um braço e Ginevra com o outro, e eles rolaram uns por sobre os outros. Severus se deliciou com a sensação de pele sobre pele, mas os sinais eram claros para ele: não resistiria muito tempo.

— Eu vou prepará-la para você — murmurou ele, no ouvido de Harry. Depois se voltou para Ginevra. — Você quer, assim?

Ela fez um gesto rápido de cabeça, concordando, e se deitou, lânguida e convidativa. Harry se inclinou para acariciá-la. Era um belo quadro, diante do qual os olhos de Severus se refestelavam: os dois jovens nus, Harry cobrindo a parte superior do corpo de Ginevra. Harry estava dedicando muita atenção ao pescoço, e Ginevra estava claramente gostando.

Severus separou as pernas de Ginevra com as mãos e esfregou o nariz em seu doce tufo de pêlos ruivos. Oh, ele adorava lambê-la. Introduziu a língua dentro dela, sondando-a, explorando-a, depois separou-lhe as dobras para encontrar o clítoris. Provou de seus fluidos e deliciou-se ao encontrá-la tão excitada. O clítoris estava intumescido e parecia apontar em sua direção. Ele sabia que ela era sua, mas dessa vez ele teria de ser generoso e compartilhá-la com Harry.

— Agora é com você — disse Severus, em uma voz irreconhecivelmente rouca.

O olhar que Harry lançou a ele mesclava desejo e hesitação, mas a hesitação durou apenas um segundo. Severus admirou a elegância com que Harry desceu pelo corpo de Ginevra traçando uma trilha de beijos até chegar aos pêlos arruivados do púbis e depositar ali um beijo terno.

Severus remexeu na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, pegou o lubrificante e começou a cobrir o pênis com ele. Ginevra e Harry se viraram para ele e ficaram observando. Severus sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto. Não estava acostumado a ter platéia... Então ele experimentou provocá-los, fechando os olhos como se estivesse quase gozando, suspirando e descendo a mão lentamente por toda a sua extensão.

Harry engasgou, e Ginevra tinha os olhos arregalados quando ele abriu os olhos.

— O que foi? — perguntou Severus, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Tesão — disse Harry, sonhador.

— Exibicionista — disse Ginevra.

— Se vocês querem ação, por que não começam? — perguntou ele, olhando para Harry enquanto se posicionava por trás dele.

Percorreu os ombros de Harry com as palmas, então se inclinou para mordê-lo ao longo da espinha, umedecendo as marcas vermelhas dos dentes com golpes de língua e dedicando um tempo maior àquela dobra de pele macia em que as coxas de Harry se encontravam com seu traseiro.

Harry virou-se para trás, um tanto trêmulo.

— Você vai...

— Você não quer? — perguntou Severus, vendo-o indeciso.

— Não, não é isso! Tudo bem.

— Você já fez isso antes, suponho.

— Já, claro — disse Harry.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou ser cuidadoso. Afinal, minha mulher vai estar embaixo de você.

Harry deu um sorriso tímido. Depois se virou novamente para Ginevra e acariciou-lhe as coxas languidamente antes de deslizar para dentro. Ginevra arquejou, mas Harry foi um bom menino, e esperou, todo trêmulo, que ela se acomodasse e relaxasse.

Ver o traseiro de Harry se flexionar ao mover-se para dentro e para fora de Ginevra foi o bastante para estimular Severus a agir. Cobriu os dedos com lubrificante e massageou suavemente aquela fenda apertada onde logo ele pretendia se alojar. Harry emitiu alguns ruídos apreciativos. O jovem parecia estar se divertindo, ali, ensanduichado por seus dois amantes, e Severus achou melhor não demorar muito: removeu os dedos, posicionou o pênis e penetrou-o em um suave mas decisivo impulso.

O peso de Severus sobre as costas de Harry fez Ginevra gemer de prazer. Harry enterrou o rosto no ombro de Ginevra, retesando os músculos das nádegas. Ele era tão gostoso, tão apertadinho, tão perfeito! Severus procurou com a mão o ponto em que Harry e Ginevra estavam conectados e sentiu-o deslizando para dentro dela. Beijando a parte de trás do pescoço de Harry, Severus segurou-lhe o traseiro com firmeza e imprimiu um ritmo acelerado. Quando Ginevra passou as pernas ao redor de ambos, a sensação de seus pés macios pressionando-lhe as nádegas levou Severus à loucura.

Ele estava prestes a explodir, mas não queria fazer isso antes que Ginevra gozasse. Em uma manobra esperta, Severus deu uma estocada profunda e Ginevra gemeu, arqueando as costas enquanto o rubor do orgasmo se espalhava por seu corpo.

Ele estremeceu diante da beleza daquela visão. Depois recuou e mudou o ângulo antes de mergulhar de novo até o fundo. Sentiu Harry retesar-se a seu redor e mordeu-lhe o ombro com força enquanto seu corpo vibrava sob o impulso de ondas e ondas de prazer.

Tombaram os três sobre a cama em um emaranhado de pernas.

A muito custo, Severus conseguiu sair de baixo de um braço, um seio e uma perna para pronunciar um feitiço geral de limpeza. Um sorriso saciado iluminava o sorriso de Harry, e Ginevra convidou os dois a juntarem-se a ela embaixo dos lençóis, um de cada lado.

**Fim**

Notas:  
(1) Embora Severus e Harry fossem aparentemente muito grandes para caber no Tapete Mágico de Atividades de Julia, como se trata de um artefato mágico, o espaço é mágico também (como na tenda em que Harry ficou no Torneio Tribruxo).


	12. Ton Felizs

Título: Ton Felizs  
Autora: Ptyx  
Resumo: Molly reflete a respeito do relacionamento de Ginny, Severus e Harry.  
"Casal": Snape/Ginny/Harry

_**Ton Felizs**_

_Julho de 2001_

Eles pareciam tão felizes, brincando juntos no quintal da Toca. Apesar do trabalho que davam, Molly gostava de tê-los em sua casa: eram raros momentos em que a casa voltava a ser tão alegre como nos tempos em que seus filhos eram pequenos.

Molly observava, pela janela da sala, Julia chutando a bola para Harry. Julia estava falando pelos cotovelos, já andava com desenvoltura e agora até já estava aprendendo a jogar futebol Muggle.

Mas entre todas as façanhas de Julia, nenhuma a surpreendia mais do que a modificação que a garotinha havia operado em Severus: ele aprendera a brincar e, às vezes, era até possível flagrá-lo sorrindo (que Deus a protegesse se ele percebesse que havia sido flagrado, no entanto!)

Harry também voltara a sorrir de um modo mais franco depois que fora morar com Ginny e Severus. Eles estavam juntos há um ano. Antes ele parecia perdido, sem rumo. Severus, Ginny e Julia lhe haviam dado um lar e um ponto de referência.

De certa forma, Molly invejava a filha. Ali, brincando com os seus, Ginny nem parecia uma esposa e mãe. Era admirável que ela houvesse conseguido manter um relacionamento equilibrado com dois homens tão diferentes e aparentemente opostos como Severus e Harry.

Eles pensavam que ela não sabia. Crianças são assim, acreditam que as mães são ingênuas e que não percebem o que está sob seus olhos. Logo que Harry se formara em Hogwarts e se mudara para a casa de Ginny e Severus, todos haviam pensado que ele ficaria lá só até arranjar emprego. Mas em setembro ele começara a lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, em substituição a Shacklebolt, e continuara morando com os Snapes.

No início, quando percebera que não era amizade a emoção transmitida nos olhares trocados entre eles, Molly se assustara. Mas, com o tempo, vira que, fosse o que fosse que havia entre eles, estava lhes fazendo bem.

Molly não queria saber detalhes do relacionamento deles. Mesmo que a Micro-Câmera Digital Magicamente Modificada (que havia quebrado alguns meses atrás) ainda funcionasse, Molly não iria espioná-los. Só lhe importava vê-los felizes. Gostava de Harry como se fosse seu filho. A única mágoa que o casamento de Severus e Ginny lhe causara fora impedir que Harry viesse a ser seu genro. Agora, de certa forma, essa mágoa fora aliviada.

— Elz parrecen ton felizs junts, n'est-ce pas? — perguntou Fleur, chegando a seu lado e colando o nariz à vidraça.

Molly sorriu para a nora, perguntando-se se ela também percebera. Provavelmente sim. Por sorte, além de muito inteligente e perceptiva, Fleur sabia ser discreta.


	13. Três é demais

Título: Três é demais  
Autora: Ptyx  
Resumo: Harry toma uma penosa decisão.  
"Casal": Snape/Ginny/Harry

**Três é demais**

_Setembro de 2001_

Havia pequenas coisas. Como o fato de que Severus e Ginny compartilhavam um quarto, enquanto Harry tinha um quarto separado, no sótão. Sim, ele sempre dormia na cama do casal, e era bom ter um quarto só para si. E ele entendia que era necessário ele ter um quarto para que os outros não pensassem que ele dormia com o casal. Ainda assim, aquilo fazia Harry pensar.

Outra pequena coisa era que a casa era dos Snapes. Eles é que a haviam planejado e decorado.

E por último, embora não menos importante, Julia era afilhada de Harry, e não filha. Quando havia alguma discordância sobre a educação dela, Harry precisava se calar. Severus era teimoso e intransigente em tudo o que se referia à filha, e não aceitava nenhum desvio no comportamento que ele esperava que Harry tivesse para com ela. Um simples chocolate dado fora de hora às vezes desencadeava uma tempestade.

A verdade era que ele era o _outsider_, aquele que havia se juntado a um núcleo familiar já construído. Sim, ele se integrara bem à família, mas sabia que, no fundo, nunca seria "um deles".

Harry amava a cada um deles de um jeito especial e, por isso, não reclamava. Naquele fim de tarde, porém, quando Harry chegou de Hogwarts, Severus e Ginny tinham uma novidade.

— Severus e eu estivemos conversando — disse Ginny. — Julia já tem quase dois anos e a farmácia vai bem. Nós achamos que esta é a melhor hora para termos mais um filho.

Harry levou um susto, e sua própria reação o surpreendeu: ele ficou triste e revoltado.

Ginny continuou falando, mas ele não escutou. De repente, viu que ela estava olhando para ele com um ar assustado.

— Harry?

— Me desculpem. Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vou para o meu quarto — disse ele.

Em seu quarto, no sótão, Harry pensou sobre a situação e compreendeu que chegara a um ponto limite. Ele não era mesmo parte da família. E ele _queria_ ter uma família. Queria ter filhos seus. Por mais que gostasse de Ginny e Severus, a triste verdade é que ele precisava romper com eles e construir sua própria vida.


	14. Pó de Pogrebin

Título: Pó de Pogrebin  
Autora: Ptyx  
Resumo: Após a partida de Harry, Severus age estranhamente.  
"Casal": Snape/Ginny/Harry  
Gênero: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pó de Pogrebin**

_Setembro de 2001_

**I**

Quando Harry partiu foi como se todas as luzes se apagassem na casa. Julia chorou. Severus se trancou no escritório. Ginny tentou consolar Julia, mas acabou chorando também. Assustada ao ver a mãe chorando, a menininha, que completaria dois anos no mês seguinte, parou de chorar e tentou consolá-la. Ginny segurou Julia contra si e tentou refletir sobre o que acontecera.

Ginny muitas vezes se perguntara se aquele relacionamento duraria, se Harry não iria conhecer e se apaixonar por outra pessoa, se não iria querer ter sua própria família. Sabia que havia algo de incomodamente provisório e instável no relacionamento que haviam estabelecido. Mas Ginny achara melhor não trazer aquele assunto à tona, com medo de contribuir para destruir o equilíbrio que eles estavam conseguindo manter aparentemente tão bem. Agora o sonho acabara.

Precisava conversar com Severus. Talvez houvesse uma possibilidade...

Depois de muito insistir, Ginny conseguiu que Severus lhe abrisse a porta no escritório e a deixasse entrar. Ela se apoiou à escrivaninha onde ele estava sentado.

— Severus, se Harry significa tanto para você, nós não poderíamos fazer um... um acordo diferente com ele? Fazer com que a relação entre nós três seja mais equilibrada?

Severus ficou pálido e cerrou os punhos.

— O que você quer? Ter um filho dele? Como acha que eu me sentiria quando as pessoas começassem a zombar de mim dizendo que minha mulher me traiu com Harry Potter embaixo do meu nariz gigantesco?

— Nós poderíamos dizer a verdade às pessoas.

Severus ficou ainda mais furioso.

— Claro que você tinha de dizer algo assim, como a Gryffindor que é. Eu não teria muito a perder, Ginevra. A minha fama já é ruim o bastante. Mas já pensou no estigma que pesaria sobre nossos, ou quem sabe _seus_, filhos?

Ginny suspirou. Severus tinha razão. Mas, de algum modo, Ginny estava zangada com ele. Sabia que era egoísmo seu se sentir assim, mas achava que, no fundo, Severus também estava sendo egoísta.

Sem ter mais o que dizer, Ginny saiu, e Severus se trancou novamente no escritório. À noite, antes de ir para a cama, Ginny foi chamá-lo, mas ele não quis abrir a porta. Disse-lhe que estava fazendo uma pesquisa importante e que iria dormir mais tarde. E isso a deixou realmente chateada.

sSsSs

Severus não saía mais do escritório. Só comia quando Ginny levava-lhe comida e ameaçava não sair enquanto ele não comesse. Não falava com ela a não ser quando ela se dirigia a ele e, quando falava, parecia distante. Dizia que dormia à noite, no escritório, mas Ginny não via nenhum sinal disso. Ao contrário: ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e profundas olheiras ao redor deles.

Ginny teve de reconhecer que errara ao não prever aquele desfecho. Se ela fosse a única a sofrer, superaria. Sabia que era forte o bastante para isso. Julia era muito novinha, e acabaria por esquecer, se contasse, como Ginny esperava que contaria, com o amor dos pais. Mas Severus... Severus a preocupava muito.

Na tarde do quarto dia que Severus passou no escritório, Ginny bateu à porta e ele não respondeu. Ginny abriu a porta com um Alohomora e encontrou Severus com a cabeça tombada sobre a escrivaninha. Tentou acordá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Assustada, Ginny correu à farmácia para chamar Clara. Como Clara trabalhara em St Mungo durante vários anos, tinha grande experiência com todos os tipos de doenças. Elas fecharam "O Caldeirão Fervente" e correram para cima.

Clara entrou no escritório e observou Severus com atenção. Tomou o seu pulso, verificou seu batimento cardíaco, escutou seus pulmões. Tirou de baixo de sua cabeça o livro que ele estivera lendo, e o examinou também. De repente, largou o livro apressadamente sobre um banquinho, limpou as mãos com um lenço e olhou para Ginny com uma expressão curiosa.

— Fascinante. Eu apostaria cada um de meus galeões que o professor Snape foi infectado com pó de Pogrebin. Este livro está impregnado com esse pó.

— E o que esse pó faz? Como podemos curá-lo? Devemos levá-lo a St. Mungo? — perguntou Ginny, aproximando-se de Severus e passando o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

— Hmm... Não. Não acho indicado levá-lo a St. Mungo. O pó induz uma profunda depressão. A vítima acredita que todos os seus esforços são inúteis. Ele pode ter uma crise emocional e até impulsos suicidas quando recuperar a consciência. Nesses casos, o melhor que pode ser feito é fazê-lo tomar algumas doses de Euphoria, para contrabalançar os efeitos emocionais do pó, e cercá-lo de um ambiente de carinho e atenção.

— Oh, meu Deus! Mas... ele vai ficar bom?

— O efeito do pó deve passar em cerca de 24 horas, sem deixar seqüelas. O único risco é o de ele tentar se ferir, devido à depressão. O professor Snape é um homem muito reservado, contido, controlado... No momento, ele deve ter entrado em uma espécie de coma pelo excesso de pressão emocional. Mas, assim que ele acordar, a crise será terrível, e será ainda pior pelo fato de que ele se verá impossibilitado de se controlar.

— Eu vou cuidar dele o melhor possível. Mas o que eu faço com Julia? Acho que não deve ser bom para uma criança pequena presenciar um momento desses.

— É complicado. Se, por um lado, a presença dela talvez pudesse ajudá-lo, você tem razão... Nos primeiros momentos vai ser muito difícil contê-lo, e Julia é muito pequena para entender o que está acontecendo. Por que não a deixa com seus pais?

— Vou fazer isso, Clara. Você pode ficar aqui, com Severus, enquanto eu chamo minha mãe pelo Flu e levo Julia até a Toca?

— Fico. Se ele ameaçar acordar, eu lanço um _Petrificus Totalus_ nele. — Clara olhou para Severus com admiração. — Não sou uma bruxa tão poderosa a ponto de poder enfrentar Severus Snape!

sSsSs

Ginny disse a sua mãe que Severus havia pego uma gripe e que eles não queriam passar para Julia. Era melhor que sua mãe não se assustasse, para que pudesse tomar conta de Julia com mais tranqüilidade. Depois Ginny conversou com Julia, disse que ela iria passar um dia com a vovó e arrumou um bauzinho com as coisas dela. Julia estava chorando muito e não queria ir. Só parou de chorar quando Ginny lhe pediu que levasse Arnold consigo e tomasse conta dele. Julia podia ser egoísta e exigente como qualquer criança, mas tinha essa virtude: muitas vezes esquecia de seus próprios problemas para cuidar dos outros.

Ginny levou Julia até a Toca pelo Flu e voltou para casa o mais rápido possível. No escritório, Clara vigiava Severus, que não movera nem mesmo uma pestana durante todo aquele tempo.

— Pronto, Clara, levei Julia para a Toca. E agora, o que devemos fazer?

— Creio que será melhor você dar um banho nele, para retirar as partículas de pó que possam ter aderido à pele.

— Mas... nós encostamos nele também. Não podemos pegar a doença?

— O pó só tem efeito quando se toca o livro diretamente.

— Você tocou no livro!

— O professor Snape já havia absorvido quase tudo, e eu limpei as mãos rapidamente. Mesmo assim, devo confessar que não estou me sentindo muito bem. Estou me sentindo culpada, por exemplo, porque acho que devia estar fazendo alguma coisa. Eu vou ajudá-la a levá-lo para a banheira. Depois, enquanto você cuida dele, eu vou preparar uma garrafa de Euphoria.

— Certo, Clara. Obrigada. Não sei o que faria, sem você!

— Ora, não tem de quê. Eu gosto muito de trabalhar com vocês. Sinto-me como se fosse da família. Mas, se me permite dar uma opinião, creio que vai precisar de ajuda de alguém mais poderoso do que eu quando ele acordar. E tem de ser alguém em quem o professor Snape confie.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você sabe como é Severus. Ele não confia em ninguém.

— Por que não chama Harry?

— Oh, Deus. — Ginny ficou pensativa. — Eu realmente não gostaria de fazer isso, mas acho que você tem razão.

— Chame-o já. O professor Snape pode acordar a qualquer momento. Eu fico com ele mais um pouco.

sSsSs

Ginny jogou pó de Flu na lareira e chamou o quarto de Harry em Hogwarts. Àquela altura as aulas já haviam terminado e, por sorte, Harry estava no quarto.

— Ginny?

— Harry, eu preciso que me ajude. Severus não está bem.

— Como assim, não está bem? Você está tão pálida! O que houve?

— Você pode vir agora? Eu lhe explico quando você chegar.

— Claro. Já estou indo.

sSsSs

**II**

Harry se transportou imediatamente pelo Flu até a sala de estar dos Snapes, onde Ginny o esperava.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele está desacordado, no escritório. Clara diz que ele absorveu pó de Pogrebin das páginas de um livro — explicou Ginny.

— E isso é muito grave?

— Ela diz que, quando ele acordar, vai ter uma crise de depressão fortíssima e pode até tentar se matar.

— E o que a gente pode fazer? — perguntou Harry, agoniado.

— Clara me aconselhou a dar um banho nele, para eliminar um pouco do pó de seu corpo.

— Vamos lá, então.

Eles subiram até o escritório. Clara estava lá, tranqüilamente sentada em uma cadeira a certa distância de Severus.

— Olá, Harry. Que bom que veio.

— Olá, Clara.

— Vamos levá-lo para o banheiro, então? — perguntou Ginny.

— Eu vou levitá-lo — disse Harry. — Clara, por favor, abra bem as portas do caminho e encha a banheira.

— Até a metade, com água morna — acrescentou Ginny

— Ginny, segure as pernas de Severus quando eu o deitar — pediu Harry. — Eu ficarei junto à cabeça.

Enquanto Clara saía para preparar o caminho e o banho, Harry afastou a cadeira de Severus da escrivaninha. Retirou a varinha de Severus do bolso de suas vestes e a guardou em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha; depois sacou a sua própria varinha e lançou uma feitiço de proteção sobre a gaveta. Em seguida, fez Severus levitar. Assim que ele flutuou nos ares, Harry o deitou, para que ele pudesse ser conduzido de modo mais confortável. Ginny puxava Severus delicadamente pelas pernas, guiando-o, e Harry cuidava da parte superior de seu corpo.

Era assustador. Severus não mexia um dedo, não dava o menor sinal de vida. Harry sentia-se culpado. Não entendia como aquilo podia ter acontecido com Severus: ele jamais seria tão descuidado a ponto de folhear um livro suspeito.

Quando chegaram ao banheiro, Harry e Ginny despiram Severus. Depois, com a ajuda de Clara, desceram o corpo dele até a banheira, fazendo-o sentar-se apoiado à cabeceira. O mais difícil era manter a cabeça dele em pé. Ginny ficou segurando-a enquanto Harry esfregava o corpo de Severus com uma esponja. Clara desceu ao porão para preparar a Euphoria.

sSsSs

**III**

Severus sabia que Ginevra e Harry estavam ali, segurando-o, tocando-o. Não queria acordar. Queria que o deixassem lidar com aquilo sozinho, mas sabia que não o deixariam.

— Severus? — Era a voz de Harry. Severus não sabia quanto tempo estivera sentado ali antes de o rosto de Harry surgir diante dele. — Como está se sentindo?

Virou a cabeça e olhou para Harry, sem conseguir fitá-lo olhos nos olhos.

— Péssimo. Eu magoei Ginevra. Quero morrer.

Seria tão fácil, na verdade. Era só escorregar para baixo e deixar a cabeça submergir. Mesmo estando fraco, isso ele podia fazer.

— Severus! — gritou Ginevra. — Pare com isso. Nós não vamos deixar você fazer nada estúpido. Desista, ou vai se machucar ainda mais.

Ouvir o desespero na voz dela doía ainda mais. Ele continuava magoando-a. Queria desaparecer. O cansaço o dominou.

A voz de Harry se mesclou à nevoa de sua dor:

— Pronto para sair?

Severus havia perdido a noção do tempo. Olhou para baixo e viu que as pontas de seus dedos estavam brancas e enrugadas. Tentou se levantar.

— Não, Severus — disse Ginevra, parecendo alarmada. — Fique quietinho. Nós vamos levitá-lo para o quarto.

Ele ia reclamar que podia muito bem se levantar e caminhar sozinho, mas se sentia fraco. Sentiu seu corpo perder peso e subir.

Harry enrolou uma toalha ao redor dele.

Uma pesada neblina negra de exaustão caiu sobre ele. Harry estava lhe dizendo algo, mas Severus estava cansado demais para escutar.

sSsSs

**IV**

Ginny seguiu na frente, guiando o corpo de Severus, e abriu a porta. Foi até a cama e puxou as cobertas para baixo. Harry entrou logo atrás dela, inclinou-se e depositou Severus com cuidado no centro da cama. Severus parecia uma boneca de pano, a cabeça caída sobre o travesseiro em um ângulo estranho. Harry ajeitou-a para que ele ficasse em uma posição mais confortável.

Ginny estava cobrindo Severus quando Clara entrou com a poção. Eles tiveram de fazer Severus sentar-se novamente para tomá-la. Severus abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para recusar o líquido.

— Deixem-me em paz. Eu não quero nada.

— Severus, por favor — disse Ginny. — Você foi contaminado por pó de Pogrebin, por isso estamos lhe dando Euphoria para contrabalançar os efeitos. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

— Não adianta — resmungou Severus. — Tudo isso é inútil.

Ginny aproximou o copo dos lábios de Severus, e ele deu um safanão no copo, derrubando o copo e seu conteúdo sobre as cobertas.

— Larguem-me! Onde está a minha varinha? Eu vou embora daqui — gritou ele, tentando se erguer, mas contido pelos braços de Ginny.

Clara se aproximou e estendeu a Harry outro copo cheio de poção. Ginny estremeceu ao ver Harry sacar de sua varinha e apontar para Severus. Havia uma expressão determinada no rosto dele que Ginny não via desde o final da guerra.

— _Imperio_ — sibilou Harry.

Severus se acalmou de imediato, e seus braços penderam ao longo do corpo, as mãos caídas sobre a cama. Então suas mãos se ergueram mecanicamente e seguraram o copo que Harry lhe estendia. Severus tomou a poção. Depois se deitou e fechou os olhos.

Ginny voltou-se novamente a Harry e viu-o relaxar e baixar a varinha.

— Desculpe, Ginny. Não queria ter feito isso, mas...

— Tudo bem — disse Ginny. — Acho... acho que você fez bem.

Clara observava-os, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ao ver Ginny olhando para ela, a velha senhora se recompôs.

— Trouxe uma garrafa cheia de poção. Façam-no tomar um copo a cada oito horas. Eu utilizei uma fórmula que o próprio professor Snape me ensinou, misturando uma poção sonífera à Euphoria. É melhor que ele passe a maior parte do tempo dormindo. Eu... acho que vocês dois saberão cuidar dele. Apenas não o deixem sozinho, nem por um minuto. Se me permitirem, voltarei para minha casa agora. Amanhã de manhã voltarei, para cuidar da farmácia.

— Obrigada, Clara. Mais uma vez, não sei o que faria sem você.

sSsSs

**V**

Ginny pronunciou um feitiço para limpar e secar os lençóis. Severus começou a tremer. Ginny se deitou ao lado dele e o abraçou.

— Oh, Deus. Deve ser efeito do _Imperio_ — disse Harry. — Eu não devia ter feito isso.

— Não vá começar, você também, a entrar em depressão e ter crises de culpa. Será que o pó está afetando você também? Mas você nem encostou no livro! Por que não se deita, também? Acho... que Severus vai gostar de sentir você junto a ele.

Harry fez o que Ginny lhe pedia; deitou-se junto a Severus. Durante toda aquela semana horrível, ele sentira tanta falta de Severus e Ginny, e daquela cama! Não podia deixar de pensar que Severus estava assim por culpa dele. Era muita coincidência que Severus sofresse um acidente poucos dias depois da partida de Harry. E Harry não acreditava em coincidências, ainda mais no que se referia a Severus. Harry imaginava muito bem a culpa e a angústia que Severus estava sentindo. Abraçou-o por trás. Severus tremia tanto que Harry sentiu os tremores passando por seu próprio corpo. Abraçou Severus com força e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, murmurando:

— Estou aqui, Severus. Nunca mais vou deixá-lo.

Os olhos castanhos de Ginny brilhavam com lágrimas. A mão que ela descansava sobre as costas de Severus tremia, e Harry a segurou.

O corpo de Severus relaxou contra o seu. Severus estava exausto, sua energia parecia ter-se exaurido. Os tremores haviam cessado, mas ainda eram perceptíveis.

Eles permaneceram deitados junto a Severus, sem falar, por vários minutos. De repente, Severus começou a falar com Ginny, em voz sonolenta. Era como se falasse enquanto dormia.

— Eu não sei por que você está comigo, Ginevra. Eu sou um monstro. Um Comensal da Morte. Você não faz idéia das coisas horríveis que eu fiz.

— Shh — disse Ginny. — Você não é mais um Comensal. Isso já passou. Você é meu marido, e pai de minha filha.

Severus se sentou de chofre na cama, com uma expressão de pânico.

— Julia. Onde ela está? Não a deixe chegar perto de mim. Eu posso machucá-la.

Ginny se sentou e o abraçou por trás.

— Calma. Eu pedi para mamãe cuidar dela enquanto você não está bem.

— Não permita que ela chegue perto de mim, nunca mais. Ela é tão... frágil... Eu não quero machucá-la.

Harry não conseguiu ver a expressão de Severus ao dizer isso, mas sua voz era entrecortada pela emoção.

— Severus, venha cá. — Ginny o puxou para baixo, e ele se deixou tombar na cama outra vez. — Você é um ótimo pai e um ótimo marido. Você está se sentindo assim por causa do pó de Pogrebin.

Harry passou um braço ao redor de Severus e sentiu-o suspirar antes de cair no sono outra vez.

Enquanto Severus dormia, Harry e Ginny permaneceram com ele. Harry não sentia fome, e Ginny dizia-lhe que também não sentia. Ele apenas desceu à cozinha uma vez e trouxe uma jarra com suco de abóbora e copos.

Depois Harry voltou a se deitar ao lado de Severus e acabou adormecendo.

sSsSs

No meio da noite, Harry acordou com exclamações exaltadas. Quando abriu os olhos, no entanto, nem Severus nem Ginny estavam na cama. Meio zonzo, Harry saiu ao corredor, e viu Ginny à porta do banheiro. Correu para ela.

— O que foi?

— Shh. Calma. Ele precisou vir ao banheiro. Queria vir sozinho, imagine.

Harry ficou aliviado, mas quando viu o rosto de Severus saindo do banheiro não pôde deixar de se preocupar outra vez. Severus estava tão abatido que não conseguia nem reagir com o seu costumeiro sarcasmo e mau-humor.

Quando voltaram para o quarto, Ginny aproveitou para dar outra dose da poção a Severus. Ele não relutou. Depois de tomar a poção, virou-se para Harry, como se, pela primeira vez, tomasse consciência de sua presença ali e do que ela poderia significar.

— Você está aqui para ajudar Ginevra. Obrigado.

— Não... não é só isso — disse Harry. — Estou por você, também.

— Não quero a sua pena, e não a mereço — disse Severus, a voz embargada. — Eu fui o responsável pela morte de seus pais. Não sei como você pôde suportar a minha presença durante todo aquele tempo.

Harry segurou-lhe os ombros com firmeza.

— Você não sabia a quem a profecia se referia. Eu levei muito tempo para entender as suas ações, mas acabei entendendo e perdoando. Agora sou eu que devo lhe pedir desculpas, por ter ido embora daquela forma.

— Você não fez nada de errado — disse Severus. — Nada disso é sua culpa. A culpa é toda minha.

Harry sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Severus com o polegar.

— Cuidado com o que diz. Se eu o conheço bem, amanhã você vai se arrepender muito de tudo o que disse hoje.

Severus fitou-o com olhos vagos. A exaustão era evidente em seu rosto.

— Você precisa descansar — disse Ginny, levando-o para a cama.

Harry assistiu em silêncio enquanto Ginny ajudava Severus a deitar, depois se deitava diante dele e puxava os cobertores por sobre ambos. Então Ginny abraçou Severus e massageou-lhe as costas. Ela sabia como confortá-lo.

sSsSs

**VI**

Severus se sentia perdido. Gostaria de sair correndo e se esconder. Não merecia os cuidados e a atenção que eles lhe dedicavam. Ginevra estava olhando para ele, os olhos cheios de preocupação. Não conseguia encará-la. Sabia que a havia magoado. Ele havia se comportado como um canalha naqueles últimos dias.

De repente, sentiu muito frio. Um calafrio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Sentiu-se tonto e com um pouco de náuseas. Talvez devesse fazer o que Ginevra dissera. Talvez se dormisse, aquilo passasse.

Ginevra puxou um lençol e depois um cobertor por sobre ele Harry e Ginevra aconchegaram-se junto a ele. Ele fechou os olhos.

sSsSs

**VII**

Ginny sabia que Harry não estava zangado com Severus, ou mesmo desapontado com ele. A raiva dele se voltava contra si mesmo. Pobre Harry. Ele também não tinha culpa de nada.

Harry estava observando-a.

— Você está bem, Ginny?

— Estou.

Harry passou um braço ao redor tanto de Severus quanto dela. Apertou-lhe o ombro e disse, em voz baixa:

— Ele vai ficar bem, Ginny.

Ela viu medo nos olhos verdes, apesar das palavras dele.

— Nós não vamos deixar que nada aconteça a ele — disse ela, tanto para ele quanto para si mesma.

sSsSs

**VIII**

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, Severus estava em sono profundo. Seu rosto estava pálido, mas totalmente relaxado e em repouso. Ginny estava com os olhos abertos, no entanto.

— Bom dia — disse-lhe Harry.

— Ele parece melhor, não? Você não quer voltar a Hogwarts para as suas aulas?

— Não, Ginny, quero ficar aqui com ele. Vou chamar McGonagall pelo Flu e pedir uma licença, só por hoje. O que você acha de eu descer e preparar um café da manhã para nós?

Ginny deu um sorriso pálido.

— Acho que é uma boa idéia, Harry. Vamos ter de acordá-lo para a poção daqui a quinze minutos. Talvez ele possa comer também.

sSsSs

**IX**

A voz de Ginevra parecia vir de uma longa distância.

— Quer comer alguma coisa, Severus?

Ele não abriu os olhos. Pensar em comida ou bebida só era menos insuportável do que pensar que ele magoara Ginevra e Julia. Sem dizer palavra, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Depois disso, fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes. Provavelmente eles o estavam observando, perguntando-se o que faria ou diria a seguir. Tudo o que ele queria era enfiar a cabeça dentro da terra. Afundou mais dentro dos cobertores. Então sentiu um peso comprimir o colchão junto a si. Harry estava esfregando-lhe as costas. Era gostoso.

— Severus, eu sei que você está se sentindo culpado, envergonhado e impotente. Mas você vai superar isso. Só precisa continuar lutando. Nós vamos estar aqui, com você.

As palavras de Harry ecoaram dentro dele. Menino tolo. Tolo e adorável.

sSsSs

**X**

Depois de tomar a poção da manhã, Severus dormiu outra vez. Harry estava sentado numa cadeira, no quarto, quando Severus acordou novamente, no meio da tarde, e olhou ao redor, parecendo desorientado.

— Harry?

Harry correu para junto da cama.

— Estou aqui, Severus.

Ginny estava dormindo na cama. Severus pareceu notar, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Jogou as pernas para fora da beirada da cama.

— Ei, onde você pensa que vai? — perguntou Harry.

— Ao banheiro.

Harry aproximou-se para ampará-lo.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Severus se levantou, oscilou um pouco e começou a andar na direção da porta sem dizer nada. Apoiou-se nas paredes enquanto se arrastava pelo corredor e entrou no banheiro. Harry o seguiu.

Severus se virou para ele com uma expressão irritada.

— Posso fazer isso sozinho, obrigado.

Harry recuou, mas permaneceu junto à porta.

Quando Severus terminou e se virou para lavar as mãos, Harry se sentiu mais tranqüilo. Então ajudou Severus a voltar para a cama.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

— Estou. Só estou um pouco mais... sombrio do que o normal. — Severus reclinou-se contra os travesseiros e suspirou. — Detesto causar tantos problemas.

Harry sorriu.

— Você vai ficar bem.

sSsSs

**XI**

— Nós todos vamos ficar bem — disse Ginny, sentando-se na cama.

— Ginevra... Peço-lhe desculpas pelo modo como a tenho tratado desde... desde que Harry partiu.

Ginny ergueu a mão para interrompê-lo.

— Não, Severus, você não precisa pedir desculpas. Por favor, perdoa a si mesmo.

— Eu tive medo. — Severus respirou fundo, então prosseguiu. — Eu tive medo de tê-la perdido também.

Ginny olhou para Severus. Os olhos negros encontraram os dela, e ela sentiu a garganta cerrar-se.

— Isso nunca irá acontecer, Severus. Não há nada que você possa fazer que possa me fazer parar de amá-lo.

Severus a abraçou com força e enterrou o nariz em seus cabelos.

— Eu a amo muito.

Ela esperara tanto para ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, mas naquele momento o que mais a alegrava era que ele estava melhor. Não era ainda o velho Severus, ou não teria feito aquela declaração daquele modo, na frente de Harry. Estava ainda muito frágil e vulnerável. Mas já não falava em se matar.

— Vamos tomar um chá de darjeeling e comer umas torradas com geléia de amora? — perguntou ela.

Ele recuou um pouco e franziu o cenho. Depois afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e depositou um beijo terno em seus lábios.

— Darjeeling e geléia de amoras, como no dia em que você me pediu em casamento — disse ele. — Você se lembra?

— Como poderia esquecer?

sSsSs

**XII**

Estavam todos tomando chá no quarto do casal. A tempestade parecia ter passado. Mas, de repente, Severus sobressaltou-se.

— A folha! — Ele largou a xícara sobre a mesa de cabeceira e se levantou da cama.

— O que foi? — perguntou Ginny.

— Preciso ir ao escritório.

— Não, querido, fique aí quietinho. Diga-me o que quer e eu vou buscar.

Mas não houve jeito de contê-lo, agora que ele recuperara parte de suas forças. Severus saiu cambaleando pela porta do quarto e atravessou o corredor rumo ao escritório. Harry correu atrás de Severus e Ginny. Quando entrou no escritório, Severus estava remexendo em tudo, alucinado.

— Não é possível que todo o meu trabalho tenha sido em vão. Ginevra, você não viu uma folha de papel aqui?

— Calma, Severus, você está muito agitado. Vamos voltar para a cama e você explica o que está acontecendo.

— O livro. Onde está o livro? — perguntou Severus, um brilho insano nos olhos.

Harry viu Severus se aproximar do livro que o havia contaminado e quase entrou em pânico.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_

Severus foi petrificado de imediato. Ginny suspirou.

— Er... Desculpe o mau jeito — disse Harry.

— Tudo bem. Eu também não sabia o que fazer. Vamos carregá-lo para a cama. Com cuidado.

Quando conseguiram colocar Severus novamente na cama, petrificado, Clara surgiu à porta do quarto.

— O que aconteceu? Eu estava terminando de fechar a farmácia quando escutei gritos.

— Acho que ele teve um delírio, Clara. Estava alucinado, procurando por uma folha no escritório. Harry teve de paralisá-lo para impedir que ele pegasse novamente o livro com pó de Pogrebin.

— Uma folha? Oh... Havia uma folha de pergaminho caída ao chão. Quando você saiu para chamar sua mãe para que ela cuidasse de Julia, eu guardei a folha numa das gavetas da escrivaninha. Vou lá pegá-la.

Harry e Ginny esperaram, tentando acalmar Severus com palavras de carinho e otimismo. Por sorte, Clara não demorou a retornar e trazia uma folha de pergaminho nas mãos.

Quando ela a estendeu a Ginny, Ginny não quis nem ler o pergaminho. Apontou sua varinha a Severus:

— _Finite Incantatem._

Severus recuperou os movimentos. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Ginny, e ela estendeu-lhe a folha. Ele a pegou em silêncio e percorreu-a com os olhos. Então soltou a respiração e sentou na cama.

— Já que tudo está de novo sob controle, vou para casa — disse Clara. — Fico feliz em ver que o senhor está bem, professor.

— Obrigado, Clara — disse Severus.

Enquanto Ginny acompanhava Clara até a escada, Severus sentou-se apoiado à cabeceira, ainda segurando a folha nas mãos. Harry pôs um travesseiro às costas de Severus e sentou-se em frente a ele.

Os olhos de Severus encontraram os de Harry.

— Estava falando sério quando disse que voltou para ficar e que não iria mais embora?

— Estava — respondeu Harry.

— Se está dizendo isso só para me _animar_... — começou Severus, num tom cheio de sarcasmo.

Harry o interrompeu.

— Não. Eu não mentiria a você sobre algo assim.

— Você voltaria, sob as mesmas condições em que vivíamos antes?

— Sim.

— Nesse caso, você é mais louco do que eu pensava.

Harry riu. O velho Severus estava voltando, gradualmente.

— Você vive me dizendo isso.

— Entende que estaria se sujeitando a condições totalmente desiguais?

Harry balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Nesse momento, Ginny voltou e se sentou ao lado de Severus na cama.

— Eu não quero perder vocês dois — disse Harry.

Severus virou-se para Ginny.

— Esse tempo que eu passei no escritório, eu estava pesquisando em busca de uma antiga poção sobre a qual li certa vez, chamada _Amphitryon_(1). Eu sabia que essa poção estava em um dos meus livros de Magia Negra, aqueles que eu havia prometido a mim mesmo nunca mais abrir... Trata-se de um feitiço que cria um elo entre dois bruxos e uma bruxa, de modo que, quando a bruxa engravidar, ela terá gêmeos, e cada uma das crianças será filha de um dos outros dois bruxos. É o que os Muggles chamariam de uma superfecundação heteropaterna induzida.

— Uh-huh — disse Harry, irônico, mas com uma insana esperança nascendo dentro da alma.

Severus prosseguiu:

— Depois de três dias de pesquisa na minha biblioteca, finalmente encontrei uma menção ao livro que continha o feitiço, e o próprio _Philtrokatadesmus_, um livro escrito na Grécia Antiga sobre poções de subjugação erótica. Eu sabia que as páginas desse livro haviam sido impregnadas com pó de Pogrebin; exatamente por isso eu nunca o havia aberto. Dizem que todos os que o abriram, morreram.

— Essa Amphitryon... é uma poção de Magia das Trevas? — perguntou Harry.

— Não. É uma poção inofensiva e bastante simples.

— Por que, então, alguém colocou esse pó? — perguntou Harry.

— Ah, ninguém sabe quem fez isso, nem por que, mas deve ter sido por causa de _outras_ poções contidas no livro!

— Ah, certo...

— Mas você conseguiu copiar a fórmula — Ginny deduziu. — Como conseguiu?

Severus respirou fundo.

— Eu pensei que, se concentrasse meus pensamentos nos meus mais profundos sentimentos positivos, como quando se lança um Patronus, teria o tempo necessário para copiar a fórmula neste pergaminho. Infelizmente, o pó acabou me vencendo, mas consegui copiar a fórmula e... sobrevivi.

— Que loucura, Severus! Você poderia ter morrido!

Harry fuzilou-a com os olhos. Não acreditava que Ginny pudesse estar repreendendo Severus em um momento como aquele

Mas Severus tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

— Eu estava zangado e ansioso. Estava mais zangado comigo mesmo do que com qualquer um de vocês, na verdade.

— Tudo bem — disse Ginny. — Eu só não entendo uma coisa. Você estava tão triste, esses dias todos... Como conseguiu pensar em algo que o deixasse feliz?

— Eu pensei na minha alegria no momento em que Julia nasceu e eu a peguei no colo pela primeira vez.

Ginny abraçou Severus, e Harry esfregou os olhos para tentar conter uma lágrima.

Estava na hora da última dose da poção de Severus. Ele a tomou e adormeceu de novo.

sSsSs

**XIII**

Severus acordou sentindo-se tão bem que desconfiou que algo devia estar errado. Estava quase anoitecendo. Levantou-se para ir ao banheiro, e seus dois enfermeiros logo o cercaram.

— Ei, ei, eu estou bem. Querem, por favor, me dar um pouco de intimidade?

Severus sentiu-se triunfante quando, pela primeira vez, eles o deixaram ir a sós ao banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho, e ficou aliviado ao se reconhecer.

A caminho do quarto, olhou para o relógio de Julia. O ponteiro apontava para "ajudando a vovó a fazer o jantar". Severus se sentiu mais tranqüilo e... faminto. Quando entrou no quarto, Ginevra, como se lesse seus pensamentos, disse que ia descer para preparar um jantar rápido.

sSsSs

Jantaram na cozinha. Severus continuou se sentindo bem. Só havia um problema: estava morrendo de saudades de Julia. Já era tarde, no entanto, e Severus vira pelo relógio que Julia já estava dormindo. Ginevra havia conversado com Molly pelo Flu e tranqüilizado-a dizendo que Severus estava bem. No dia seguinte ele veria Julia de novo.

Depois do jantar, Severus se sentou em sua poltrona favorita, e Harry e Ginevra, no sofá.

— E então? — perguntou ele. — Vocês aceitam, fazerem o ritual da Amphitryon?

— Por mim, está ótimo. Sempre quis ter gêmeos. Sei que eles darão trabalho, mas com dois pais para me ajudar... — Ginevra sorriu.

— Eu acho perfeito, também. Mas... não pensei que você fosse aceitar que Ginny tivesse um filho meu. Tem certeza de que se sente confortável com essa idéia?

— Se nossos filhos nascerem ao mesmo tempo, não vejo problema. Há duas condições no entanto. A primeira é que tudo seja decidido entre nós todos, de comum acordo, e que não haja distinções entre nossos filhos. Inclusive Julia.

— Claro! Eu amo Julia como se fosse minha filha — disse Harry.

— E a segunda condição? — perguntou Ginevra.

— Eu faço questão que o nosso pacto seja divulgado amplamente, depois que as crianças nascerem. Proponho que chamemos a imprensa e concedamos uma entrevista. Rita Skeeter e Lovegood. Todo o circo.

— Vai ser um circo, mesmo. Nunca mais vão nos deixar em paz — disse Ginevra.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

— Eu já estou acostumado. Quando eles não têm nada a dizer sobre mim, inventam.

— Vai ser o preço que teremos de pagar. A última coisa que eu desejava era ter de me transformar em porta-voz das minorias sexuais. — Severus suspirou. — Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, nosso segredo será descoberto. É melhor que tenhamos uma postura ofensiva e discutamos tudo abertamente.

— Não antes que as crianças tenham pelo menos seis meses — disse Ginevra, inflexível.

— Concordo — disse Severus. — Nesse meio tempo, conversaremos com as pessoas mais próximas, tentando conseguir o apoio delas.

— É só isso que importa, na minha opinião — declarou Harry. — Que tenhamos o apoio de nossos amigos.

Ginevra fez uma careta.

— Minha mãe. Como é que eu vou contar isso a ela?

sSsSs

Naquela noite, Ginevra e Harry decidiram que Severus estava cansado demais das emoções das últimas horas e que _eles_ é que iriam _cuidar_ dele.

Despiram-no devagar — dedos torturante traçando espirais ao redor de seus mamilos, mãos ousadas deslizando-lhe por dentro da cueca, lábios aveludados roçando-lhe as coxas.

Depois de libertado da última peça de tecido que o cobria, Severus foi impiedosamente assaltado por seus dois amantes.

Harry ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e separou-lhe as coxas.

Ginevra se ajoelhou ao lado de Severus, a luz da vela brincando por sobre seu corpo adorável. Os cabelos ruivos caíam por sobre as coxas de Severus. Ela segurou-lhe a base do pênis e cobriu-lhe — oh, bem de leve — a ponta.

Harry se deitou com a cabeça entre as pernas de Severus e lambeu atrás dos testículos, deslizando a língua por sobre o períneo, depois descendo ainda mais, quente e úmida e suave ao sondar-lhe a abertura.

As mãos de Ginevra cobriram-lhe os testículos e massagearam-nos, tateando-o e rolando-os gentilmente, arrancando um longo gemido do fundo do peito de Severus.

Os lábios de Harry roçaram-lhe provocantemente a fenda, e sua língua pressionou-se de leve contra a borda, lambendo ao redor, de um lado para o outro, depois repetindo o mesmo movimento.

A boca de Ginevra cerrou-se ao redor de seu pênis, e seus lábios macios se moveram devagar para cima e para baixo enquanto Harry introduzia a língua lá dentro, em movimentos serpenteantes, distendo-o, preenchendo-o.

Harry sondava cada vez mais fundo. A fenda de Severus cedia avidamente a suas estocadas, abrindo-se depois cerrando-se ao redor de sua língua como que para retê-la lá dentro.

— Oh, Deus... Tenham cuidado, vocês dois — avisou Severus.

Mas eles não tinham mesmo piedade. Harry o penetrou com mais entusiasmo, deslizando a língua para dentro e para fora cada vez mais rápído. Severus se sentia como se todos os seus nervos se concentrassem em seus testículos, pênis e ânus. Os dedos de Severus mergulharam nos cabelos de Ginevra, cobrindo-lhe a nuca enquanto ela se movia para cima e para baixo. Severus pairava à beira do abismo, o corpo tremendo de desejo. Ele cerrou os músculos internos e projetou os quadris para um lado e para o outro. A caricia suave de Ginevra sobre seus mamilos o incendiou ainda mais. Seu corpo se retesou e, antes que ele tomasse consciência, a primeira onda de seu clímax o tomou, e seu sêmen jorrou dentro da garganta de Ginevra.

Severus ficou estirado na cama por um longo tempo. Quando se recobrou, Harry estava erguendo a perna de Ginevra, colocando-a sobre seus quadris e penetrando-a em um movimento lento mas firme.

Mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, Severus ainda tinha ciúmes — dos dois. Assim, ele não iria, nunca, ficar ali parado. Afinal, ainda não estava morto...

Severus comprimiu-se a ela por trás e cobriu-lhe um seio com a mão. Ela gemeu e pousou a mão sobre a dele. Ele contornou-lhe o mamilo com a ponta dos dedos, depois rolou-o entre o polegar e o indicador enquanto dava golpes de língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela corcoveava, oscilando entre dois prazeres. Mas ele não iria ficar só nisso... Enfiou uma das mãos entre ela e Harry para massagear-lhe o clítoris no mesmo ritmo das firmes estocadas de Harry.

Como Ginevra estivesse prestes a gozar, e como Harry também merecesse sua atenção, Severus passou lubrificante sobre um dedo e, enquanto estimulava Ginevra com uma mão, inseriu o indicador da outra mão na fenda de Harry. Harry gemeu alto e projetou-se para trás, depois para a frente. Severus deu um sorriso perverso: adorava estar no comando.

Severus continuou acariciando o clítoris de Ginevra, roçando e pressionando alternadamente, ora com suavidade, ora com firmeza, até que seu corpo estremeceu, o prazer percorrendo cada um de seus músculos. Ele a segurou firme contra si. Harry continuou impulsionando-se contra ela e Severus o movimento de vai-e-vem com o dedo, no mesmo ritmo de Harry. Após mais algumas estocadas, Harry retesou-se ao redor de Severus, soltou um gemido de prazer e preencheu Ginevra com seu sêmen.

Harry tombou sobre a cama. Depois fuzilou Severus com os olhos.

— Severus, você é um demônio — resmungou Harry. Mas o sorriso em seus lábios revelava que ele não estava mesmo zangado.

— Nosso demônio — murmurou Ginevra, abraçando Severus.

sSsSs

Na manhã seguinte, Molly chegou, trazendo Julia e Arnold. Foi Severus quem recebeu os três na sala — Harry havia voltado a Hogwarts para dar aulas e Ginevra estava preparando o almoço. Severus estendeu as mãos para Julia, mas ela se encolheu e correu de volta para Molly. Ele entendeu que ela estava magoada e ressentida por ter sido afastada deles. Julia segurava Arnold contra o peito e não queria olhar para o pai.

Severus aproximou-se dela novamente, e ela se deixou pegar no colo.

— Julia, eu senti tanto a sua falta! — disse Severus baixinho, no ouvido dela.

Julia passou um braço ao redor do pescoço do pai.

Severus segurou Julia contra o peito e fitou Molly, olhos nos olhos.

— Muito obrigado, Molly.

— Ora, foi um prazer. Fico feliz que você esteja bem. — Molly encarou-o de modo ainda mais fixo do que ele a encarava. — Harry voltou, não foi?

Severus franziu o cenho.

— Creio que sim — respondeu ele.

— Fico feliz que Harry tenha decidido voltar. O lugar dele é aqui, com vocês.

Severus nem precisou de legilimência. Foi como se um raio caísse sobre sua cabeça e o iluminasse. Molly sabia sobre a tríade, e entendia. Severus não conseguiu evitar que seus lábios se abrissem num sorriso.

**Fim**

Nota:  
(1) Na mitologia grega, enquanto Amphitryon (Anfitrião, em português) estava longe de casa, na guerra, Zeus dormiu com Alcmena disfarçado como Amphitryon, fazendo com que uma noite durasse tanto quanto três (!). Amphitryon voltou e, naturalmente, quis dormir com a esposa. Alcmena o atendeu. Em resultado, nasceram gêmeos: Héracles era filho de Zeus e Íficles era filho de Amphitryon.


	15. Amphitryon

Título: Amphitryon  
Autora: Ptyx  
Resumo: O epílogo da série!  
"Casal": Snape/Ginny/Harry  
Gênero: Fantasia

**Amphitryon**

_31 de outubro de 2001_

Era uma bela noite — lua azul (1), um pouco antes da meia-noite. Eles se reuniram no quintal. De certa forma, eles iriam contra as tradições pagãs: iam celebrar um ritual de fertilidade no Halloween, que era, ao contrário, um ritual em celebração dos mortos e da colheita. Mas eles já estavam acostumados a irem contra a corrente...

Severus pôs o imenso caldeirão no centro do quintal e começou a preparar a poção: 1 dracma de óleo de amêndoa como base, 10 gotas de óleo de gerânio, 20 gotas de olíbano, 30 gotas de mirra, três alecrins frescos, três pauzinhos de canela e três cravos inteiros.

Mas, como o Amphitryon não era apenas uma poção e envolvia também um ritual de fertilidade, enquanto Severus preparava a poção, Harry e Ginny decoravam um ramo de trepadeira com símbolos de fertilidade — uma vassourinha de canela, o ninho de um pássaro com três pedras polidas dentro, algumas penas de peru, um coelhinho de pelúcia e gemas de ametista, crisópraso e aventurina. Julia iria se divertir se estivesse ali com eles, mas ela já estava dormindo. Isso não era problema: ela poderia ver o ramo decorado de manhã, já que, após acrescentarem flores e ramos verdes, eles o penduraram à porta da casa.

Quando a poção ficou pronta, Severus serviu-a em grandes canecos com uma concha, e eles a tomaram.

Então voltaram para casa e foram para a cama. Naquela noite, eles fizeram amor de todas as formas e em todas as posições possíveis... Houve até um momento em que, com a maior naturalidade e sem nenhum desconforto, Harry e Severus penetraram Ginny ao mesmo tempo, pênis roçando contra pênis. Nunca o prazer fora tão intensamente compartilhado.

Depois, exaustos, os três dormiram abraçados.

sSsSs

Nove meses depois, no dia do aniversário de Harry, Ginny deu à luz Raphael Harry Snape e Michael Severus Potter. Os dois tinham cabelos ruivos. Raphael tinha olhos negros tão intensos que pareciam absorver a luz; Michael tinha olhos verdes cheios de brilho e vida. Harry e Severus não faziam diferença entre seus filhos. Havia até quem dissesse que Harry era mais apegado a Raphael e Severus a Michael.

**Fim**

Notas: (1) Diz-se da segunda lua cheia que ocorre em um único mês.  
Considero a série acabada, mas posso vir a escrever mais histórias nesse universo, um dia.


	16. Conversas

**Conversas**

_Novembro de 2001_

Severus esperou, pacientemente, o momento certo para falar com Molly. E este surgiu numa tarde de domingo, quando estavam todos na Toca. Arthur, Ginevra, Harry e Julia iam para o galpão dos fundos para brincar com um helicóptero Muggle com controle remoto que Arthur havia comprado, e Molly anunciou que ia para a cozinha preparar o chá. Severus ofereceu-se para ajudá-la.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou-lhe ela, assim que chegaram à cozinha, revelando que seu estratagema não a enganara.

— Quero falar com você — disse Severus.

— Oh, pelo jeito é uma conversa _daquelas_! Vamos tomar uma xícara de chá, o que acha?

— Darjeeling?

Molly riu.

— Eu sei que você tem um fraco por darjeeling.

Severus se sentou à mesa enquanto Molly preparava o chá.

— Pode falar enquanto eu trabalho. Estou acostumada. Até raciocino melhor — comentou Molly.

Severus respirou fundo.

— Você sabe sobre Ginevra, Harry e eu. Eu sei que sabe.

— Finalmente você percebeu que eu não sou uma completa idiota! — disse ela, em tom irônico.

— Nunca imaginei que você fosse idiota. Mas a minha experiência me diz que muitas pessoas inteligentes às vezes não vêem o que está diante de seus olhos. Fico feliz que você tenha percebido, pois isso facilitará muito nossa conversa.

— Oh, conte logo! Estou morrendo de curiosidade. Vocês não vão fazer um casamento a três ou algo assim, vão? Não acho uma boa idéia.

— Não, não é isso. Se me deixar falar...

— Até parece que eu o estou amordaçando!

Ele teve de controlar a vontade de rir diante da imagem que as palavras dela lhe evocaram, e decidiu que o melhor jeito de fazê-la escutar era ir direto ao ponto.

— Ginevra está grávida.

Os olhos de Molly se iluminaram.

— Mas isso é maravilhoso! Oh... Espere aí. Vocês sabem de quem é o filho, não sabem? O filho não é de Harry, é?

— Não exatamente. Nós executamos um ritual da Grécia Antiga, o Amphitryon. Ginevra terá gêmeos. Um deles será meu filho; o outro, de Harry.

Molly abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Gêmeos! De dois pais! Vocês são inacreditáveis. Mas por que Ginny não me contou? Eu quero dar um abraço nela e...

Severus segurou-a pelo braço.

— Calma. Sente aí e vamos tomar o darjeeling. Você não acha que todos vão aceitar essa situação com esse seu entusiasmo, acha?

— Hmm... É verdade. É uma situação bastante... incomum. Eu nem sei o que Arthur vai achar. É claro que eu tenho meus métodos de convencê-lo, mas você tem razão. Precisamos pensar.

sSsSs

Molly esperou até Arthur estar embaixo das cobertas para puxar o assunto:

— Harry se dá muito bem com Ginevra e Severus. Você não acha que eles formam um belo grupo?

— Harry? Oh, sim! Eles até parecem um casal a três, de tão bem que se dão!

— Oh, querido... Você ficaria chocado se soubesse que... bem, vamos falar hipoteticamente... que eles _são_ um casal a três?

— O quê? Que maluquice é essa? Por que você está dizendo isso?

— Pense, querido, e me diga como se sentiria se isso fosse verdade.

Arthur apoiou o cotovelo na cama e o rosto na mão, e acendeu uma vela.

— Molly, eu conheço você. Essa conversa tem um propósito, não tem?

Molly suspirou e não disse nada. Viu a compreensão estampar-se, aos poucos, no rosto do marido.

— Oh! Isso é... estranho.

— É estranho, sim, querido, mas não é ruim. Eles estão felizes, e se dão muito bem.

— Eu vou ter de me acostumar com a idéia. Argh! Só de pensar...

— Não pense, Arthur. Ou melhor, pense no lado bom. Ginny está grávida.

— Grávida? De novo? Oh, Deus. E... oh, não... quem é o pai?

— Ela vai ter gêmeos. Um é de Severus, e o outro é de Harry.

Arthur arregalou os olhos.

— Como isso é possível?

— Severus descobriu um ritual da Grécia Antiga. Pense só, Arthur, Ginny vai ter gêmeos. E um deles será de Harry. Não é lindo?

— É, sim. Eu fico feliz com isso. Mas não entendo.

Molly apagou a luz e puxou Arthur para a cama.

— Você não entende porque você é como eu: totalmente apaixonada por apenas uma pessoa.

Arthur aconchegou-se junto a ela.

— Deve ser por isso que eu não entendo. Eu é que não ia querer dividir a minha Moliuóli com ninguém!

sSsSs

— Como é que é? — Bill arregalou os olhos. — Severus e Ginny tem um casamento a três com Harry, e Ginny vai ter gêmeos de Severus e Harry ao mesmo tempo? Que insanidade é essa?

— Callma, chéri.

Bill e Fleur estavam jantando em sua casa em Ottery St Catchpole, a cerca de cinco quilômetros da Toca.

— Foi minha mãe quem lhe falou isso?

— Já lhe disse que foi — respondeu Fleur, um pouco irritada.

— Não acredito que minha mãe aceitou essa loucura, assim, sem mais nem menos!

— Qual é o prroblema? Elz son felizs juntos.

— Ah, você e essas suas idéias veelas...

— Oh, Bill, mas você também non é prreconceituoso. Pensei que fosse entenderr.

— Hmpf. Eu não tenho nada contra relacionamentos alternativos, mas... com a minha irmã?

Fleur deu uma risada.

— Vocês ingleses son ton estrranhos!

sSsSs

Clara estava fechando a farmácia quando Ginny entrou.

— Clara, eu tenho uma coisa pra lhe contar.

— Oh, claro — disse a velha senhora, que já estava com a bolsa na mão, pronta para sair, fechando a porta para que elas pudessem conversar em particular.

— Er... Espero que você não fique chocada com o que vou lhe dizer. É sobre Harry, Severus e eu.

— O que é?

— Lembra-se daquele dia em que Severus foi infectado pelo pó de Pogrebin?

— Nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia!

— Pois é... Aquele livro continha a receita de uma poção que permitiu que eu engravidasse de gêmeos. Um filho de Severus; o outro, de Harry.

A velha senhora franziu o cenho.

— Vocês são as pessoas mais fascinantes que eu já conheci! — exclamou ela, por fim. — O que você está me dizendo é que você vai ter gêmeos de dois pais.

— Er... É isso mesmo.

— Ora, isso é realmente incomum. Espero que o professor Snape me conte mais a respeito dessa poção, se eu lhe perguntar. — De repente, Clara pareceu acordar de suas reflexões, e abriu os braços para Ginny. — Meus parabéns!

Ginny a abraçou.

— Obrigada pela compreensão, Clara. O que eu lhe contei deve permanecer, por enquanto, o mais absoluto segredo. Nós vamos precisar da sua ajuda.

— Oh, eu gosto muito de todos vocês. Não contarei a ninguém, e podem contar comigo para o que precisarem.

sSsSs

Arthur achou que o melhor jeito de contar aquilo a Remus e Tonks seria numa mesa de bar. Mas, depois de mais de uma hora de enrolação e hesitação, seus dois amigos já estavam impacientes.

— Diga logo, Arthur. Qual é o problema? É alguma coisa com Bill? — perguntou Remus, sempre preocupado com a condição de Bill como semi-lobisomem.

— Não, não.

— Então é com Ginny — disparou Tonks. Diante do silêncio hesitante de Arthur, Tonks pareceu ganhar segurança. — Eu estava desconfiando que havia algo. Ela tem estado sumida nos últimos dias. Ginny está com algum problema?

— Bem, você sabe que Harry mora com eles, não?

— Claro que sabemos. Mas ele foi embora e voltou uma semana depois, não foi? Isso foi estranho — disse ela.

— Como você sabe desses detalhes? — perguntou Arthur.

— Ora, você não lembra que Robards me encarregou de vigiar Severus?

— Ah, é mesmo. Você nunca reparou nada estranho... entre eles? — perguntou Arthur.

— Severus e Harry? Na verdade... Por que você está perguntando isso?

Remus suspirou alto.

— Vocês estão me deixando tonto, com tantos rodeios.

— Eu vou falar — disse Arthur. — Mas vocês precisam me prometer que vão guardar segredo.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin — disse Tonks.

— Prometo — disse Remus.

— É que... Ginny, Severus e Harry têm um relacionamento a três — disse Arthur, enfim.

Os olhos de Tonks brilharam, e ela abriu um sorriso radiante.

— Ah, mas isso é maravilhoso. Eu estava preocupada com o rumo dessa conversa, exatamente porque já havia notado que havia... faíscas entre Harry e Severus. Se é assim, eu fico mais tranqüila.

Remus franziu o cenho e ficou pensativo.

— Pobre Harry. Ele sente muita falta de uma família — disse ele. — Acho que acabou adotando Severus e Ginny. Mas receio que isso não vá dar certo.

— Oh, vai ter que dar — disse Arthur, decidido. — Ginny está grávida dos dois.

— Como assim? — perguntou Tonks.

— Ela vai ter gêmeos. Uma criança é de Severus, a outra é de Harry.

— Ahn? Isso é possível? — perguntou Tonks.

— Severus encontrou uma poção da Grécia Antiga que faz com que isso aconteça — explicou Arthur.

— Então as coisas mudam de figura — disse Remus. — O problema, nesse caso, vai ser como a sociedade vai reagir a isso, e como eles vão se adaptar à reação da sociedade.

— É exatamente isso o que me preocupa — disse Arthur.

— Nós vamos fazer o possível para ajudar, não vamos, querido?

— Claro — disse Remus.

sSsSs

Hermione, que estava trabalhando como estagiária no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, foi encontrar-se com Harry no Caldeirão Furado ao final do expediente.

Assim que se instalaram numa mesa com as duas cervejas amanteigadas que haviam pedido, Hermione colocou Harry contra a parede.

— Então, Harry. Qual é o problema?

— Não é exatamente um problema...

— Então o que é, exatamente? — insistiu ela, com um sorriso encantador e impiedoso nos lábios.

— É... Severus, Ginny e eu.

— Hmm. Vocês resolveram assumir.

— Ahn? Então você sabe?

— Harry... — Ela olhou para o teto. — Eu conheço vocês há quase dez anos!

— Oh, Deus. Então você sabe. O que você acha?

— De vocês assumirem?

— Não, não! Nós não vamos assumir. Não tão cedo, pelo menos. O que você acha da situação toda, quero dizer?

Hermione deu de ombros.

— Isso é problema de vocês. Não interfere em nada com a amizade que tenho com você, ou com Ginny. Nem com o relacionamento amistoso e respeitoso que mantenho com Snape. Minha única preocupação é...

— Ron.

Hermione abriu um sorriso irônico.

— É. Ron.

— Hermione, não é só isso. Ginny está grávida.

— Oh!

— De nós dois.

Hermione ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

— Como é que é?

— Superfecundação heteropaterna — disse Harry, querendo impressioná-la.

Ela franziu o cenho, como quem se esforça por lembrar de algo.

— Ouvi falar em uma poção, certa vez. Amphitryon, se não me engano. É, Amphitryon.

— É essa mesmo. Severus encontrou a receita, e nós executamos o ritual.

— Mas isso é fenomenal! Isso é realmente impressionante. E... bem, vocês estão em uma tremenda encrenca, não é?

Harry deu de ombros.

— Para variar.

Hermione sorriu.

— Harry vai ser papai! Parabéns!

— Obrigado. Mas como é que vou contar isso a Ron?

Ela ficou pensativa.

— Imagino que você queira que eu conte.

— Você faria isso por mim?

— O que é que eu não faço por você?

sSsSs

Mais tarde, na sala do apartamento de Hermione, em Londres, Ron recebeu as novidades com uma reação bastante previsível.

— Argh! Quer dizer que Harry está dormindo com Snape? Que eca! E minha irmã no meio? Ah, não. Eles não têm nenhuma noção de... sei lá... bom-senso? Decoro? Estética?

— Ron, não seja preconceituoso! — exclamou Hermione.

— Preconceituoso, eu? Não, não é nada disso. É só que... bem, é Snape, né? Não tenho nada contra Harry ser gay. Quer dizer, é meio esquisito, pensar que o seu melhor amigo de infância é gay...

— Você sente a sua masculinidade ameaçada por essa revelação? — perguntou ela, provocando-o.

— Claro que não. É só... estranho.

— De qualquer forma, é um problema deles. Acho que não devemos julgá-los.

— Mas Ginny é minha irmã!

— E daí? Ela já é maior de idade.

Ron deu de ombros. Hermione via que ele não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas estava totalmente sem argumentos.

— Não vai ser lindinho, você ter sobrinhos gêmeos? — disse ela, tentando mudar de tática.

Ron sorriu.

— Espero que sejam meninos.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo...

— Ora, eles já tem Julia. Eu adoro Julia, mas acho que vou me dar melhor com sobrinhos homens — disse Ron, pensativo.

— Tem certeza de que você não é gay? — perguntou Hermione, e teve de se desviar da almofada que o namorado lhe jogou na cabeça.

**Fim**


	17. Nova Bruxa

**Nova Bruxa**

_Outubro de 2003_

**GINNY SNAPE, EXCLUSIVO: **

**A MUSA DO POLIAMOR CONTA SEUS SEGREDOS MAIS ÍNTIMOS **

Por **Mia Spalotyx**

_Desde que o relacionamento triplo entre Harry Potter e Severus e Ginevra Snape foi revelado, quatro meses atrás, Ginevra Snape ("pode me chamar de Ginny") se tornou alvo da inveja de muitas jovens bruxas no Mundo Mágico. Nascida em uma família tradicional e de sangue puro, os Weasleys, esta garota de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos cor de mel foi a primeira namorada de Harry Potter, quando os dois ainda cursavam Hogwarts. Mas Ginny não é apenas uma garota bonita e sensual: foi também uma das maiores heroínas da última Grande Guerra, atuando como contato entre o espião Severus Snape e a Ordem da Fênix e lutando ao lado do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ao final da Guerra, Ginny viria a realizar duas novas façanhas: a de unir Harry Potter e Severus Snape, antigos desafetos, e a de dar à luz gêmeos de pais diferentes por meio de um antigo ritual grego, o Amphitryon. Em entrevista exclusiva à revista **Nova Bruxa**, esta jovem corajosa se queixou do tratamento da imprensa a ela e a sua família. Ginny nos recebeu, em caráter absolutamente exclusivo e sigiloso, em seu chalé em Hogsmeade, onde moram o casal a três e seus três filhos — Julia (filha de Severus) e os gêmeos Michael (filho de Harry) e Raphael (filho de Severus). Ali, em seu escritório, em meio a estantes de livros centenários, Ginny, com um surpreendente bom-humor e vivacidade, provou — como fez diversas vezes em seus vinte e dois anos de vida — que é capaz de se sair bem em qualquer situação, e revelou detalhes íntimos de sua relação a três._

**NB:** É verdade que você foi a primeira namorada de Harry Potter?

**GS:** Bem, pelo menos é o que ele diz...

**NB:** E o _seu_ primeiro namorado, quem foi?

**GS:** Michael Corner, um colega de escola.

**NB:** E como foi a sua primeira experiência sexual?

**GS:** (_arregala os olhos)_ As pessoas respondem a esse tipo de pergunta?

**NB:** Sempre!

**GS:** Eu tive uma criação bastante tradicional. Foi na minha noite de núpcias.

**NB:** Sabemos como você conheceu Harry Potter e Severus Snape. Mas o grande mistério é: quando e como vocês descobriram a possibilidade de uma relação a três?

**GS:** Severus e eu estávamos andando pela rua quando Harry quase esbarrou em mim _risos_. No dia seguinte, Harry foi nos visitar levando um presente para nossa filha que iria nascer (eu estava grávida de sete meses). Eu sabia que Severus amava Harry. Eu também ainda amava Harry e acreditava que Harry ainda me amasse também. Foi aí que vi o jeito como Harry olhava para Severus... Dava para se ver as faíscas... Então Severus convidou Harry para ser padrinho de nosso bebê, e comecei a achar que havia uma possibilidade real.

**NB:** E como começou o relacionamento de vocês dois com Harry?

**GS:** Convidamos Harry para passar a Páscoa conosco e... você sabe como é...

**NB:** Vocês o seduziram. (_risos)_

**GS:** Ou ele seduziu a nós!

**NB:** Você acha que a postura de vocês vai ditar o comportamento futuro, em termos de relacionamentos? Vocês estão inaugurando uma nova era?

**GS: **Não queremos ditar nenhuma moda. Nós apenas nos amamos e queremos ficar juntos em paz, sem termos de brigar com ninguém para isso. Não achamos que nenhum tipo de relacionamento é melhor do que o outro, em si. O relacionamento a três foi o que escolhemos porque é o que parece melhor para nós, agora.

**NB:** Você quer dizer que esse relacionamento pode não ser duradouro?

**GS: **Oh, não, não foi isso que quis dizer. Mas, bem, as pessoas mudam, e a vida muda, também. Nem mesmo o melhor dos videntes consegue prever o futuro com exatidão.

**NB:** Como vocês conseguiram esconder de todos durante quase um ano que seus filhos tinham pais diferentes?

**GS: **Nossos amigos mais próximos e familiares sabiam, e nos ajudaram muito. Não foi difícil. Somos pessoas discretas. O único problema foi que eu precisei ter os gêmeos em casa, em vez de ir para uma maternidade.

**NB:** Isso não foi muito arriscado, para você e para os bebês?

**GS: **Oh, não. Nós contamos com a ajuda de Clara, a sra. Attwell, que trabalhou durante muitos anos em St Mungo e tem muita experiência em partos. Graças a Clara, tudo saiu bem, e pudemos ter nossos filhos em um ambiente familiar, bastante aconchegante. Apesar do nervosismo de Severus e Harry (_risos)_.

**NB:** Como as pessoas estão reagindo diante da revelação do segredo de vocês?

**GS: **A imprensa tem explorado a situação de modo sensacionalista, mas isso não nos surpreende. Nós temos recebido muitas críticas de pessoas que acham que estamos fazendo isso apenas para ganhar mais notoriedade. Dizem isso de Harry, em especial, o que é uma grande injustiça, pois Harry jamais quis ser famoso. Mas temos recebido muito apoio, também.

**NB:** Depois da revelação de vocês, no início de julho deste ano, vocês desapareceram por dois meses. Onde vocês estavam?

**GS: **Nós planejamos tudo muito bem. Fomos para uma casa de campo na França, na Aquitânia, que meu irmão mais velho e minha cunhada nos emprestaram. Nós passamos dois meses lá, durante as férias de Harry. Mas não perdemos contato com o Mundo Mágico britânico. Uma pessoa de confiança nos enviava os jornais e cartas. Queríamos ficar longe da confusão para não prejudicar nossos filhos, mas não queríamos nos alienar, porque sabíamos que dois meses depois teríamos de voltar, como voltamos.

**NB:** Faz dois meses que vocês retornaram. Está sendo muito difícil levar uma vida normal?

**GS: **Bem, nós somos bruxos. Usamos de todos os recursos possíveis para nos protegermos. Agora as coisas estão mais calmas. Até decidi dar esta entrevista a vocês!

**NB:** Oh, mas não foi fácil conseguir entrar em contato com você!

**GS:** (_risos_) Imagino que não!

**NB:** Por que você aceitou ser entrevistada por _Nova Bruxa_?

**GS: **Porque a proposta de vocês me pareceu mais aberta do que a de outras revistas.

**NB: **A revista _Nova Bruxa_ orgulha-se muito disso. Nossa proposta é a de uma revista para a bruxa de hoje, que discuta os problemas reais que enfrentamos no Mundo Mágico. Por falar nisso, como vocês pretendem preparar os seus filhos para atuarem no mundo moderno?

**GS: **Gostaria de poder criar meus filhos como crianças normais. No momento, isso está me parecendo um sonho impossível, mas espero que, com o tempo, a imprensa e as pessoas, de modo geral, passem a encarar nossa opção com mais naturalidade.

**NB:** Você tem alguma crítica sobre o modo como a imprensa tem tratado do caso?

**GS: **Como já disse, acho muito sensacionalista. E fiquei especialmente revoltada com o tratamento que alguns jornais deram a Severus, levantando problemas referentes a seu passado como Comensal da Morte. Severus já pagou por seus erros e, na minha opinião, deveria ser considerado um herói de guerra.

**NB:** Vamos falar mais sobre o relacionamento entre vocês. Como vocês decidem as coisas em casa? Há alguém entre os três que tenha mais poder dentro do relacionamento?

**GS: **Procuramos decidir tudo por consenso. Nosso objetivo é termos um relacionamento igualitário, respeitando as diferentes preferências. Muitas vezes há divergências e aí temos de chegar a um acordo: cada um tem de ceder um pouco. Mas isso acontece com os casais ditos "normais", também.

**NB:** Não acontece de um entre vocês se sentir relegado, ou ter ciúmes dos outros dois?

**GS: **Acontece, claro. Quando isso acontece, é preciso voltar pro começo, reafirmar que somos um trio e que queremos "funcionar" como um trio. Não é fácil, mas, mais uma vez, sei que esses problemas também existem dentro de um casal "normal".

**NB:** Você tinha ciúmes de Severus, antes de Harry passar a morar com vocês?

**GS: **Severus nunca me deu nenhum motivo concreto para isso.

**NB: **Houve outra pessoa na vida dele antes de você?

**GS: **Ah, eu não gostaria de comentar sobre isso.

**NB:** Comenta-se que Snape teria sido apaixonado por Lily Potter, mãe de Harry...

**GS: **Eu não vou discutir o passado amoroso de Severus.

**NB:** Correm boatos, também, de que ele teria tido um relacionamento com Lucius Malfoy quando era ainda muito jovem.

**GS: **Como é que é? Lucius Malfoy? Eu não sei nada sobre isso. Vocês vão ter de perguntar a Malfoy ou a Severus.

**NB:** Como é o relacionamento de sua primeira filha com Harry Potter?

**GS: **Julia ama o padrinho, e Harry é como um segundo pai para ela. Eles se dão muito bem.

**NB:** Sexo a três é melhor do que a dois?

**GS: (**_risos) _Que pergunta indiscreta! Sabe, às vezes nós também fazemos sexo a dois... Vamos dizer que... depende do momento.

**NB:** Você se sente uma mulher privilegiada, por ter dois maridos (usamos a palavra "maridos" apesar do fato de você não ser legalmente casada com Harry)?

**GS: **Nós nos amamos, e eles são maravilhosos, então, sim, eu me sinto privilegiada. Mas não quero passar a impressão de que é melhor ter dois maridos do que um, porque isso nem sempre é verdade. É como eu já lhe falei: cada um precisa escolher o relacionamento que melhor lhe convém.

**NB:** Finalmente, aquilo que todas as nossas leitoras querem saber: como é Harry Potter na cama?

**GS: **Por que vocês querem saber isso?

**NB:** Oh, você sabe como é: as pessoas comuns se projetam na vida de seus heróis.

**GS: **Sei... Mas é uma objetificação da pessoa. Isso é triste. Nós somos pessoas normais. Você está me fazendo perguntas muito pessoais...

**NB:** Ah, mas você está se saindo muito bem. Só mais uma pergunta, tudo bem?

**GS:** Manda ver!

**NB:** Viver com dois homens: conte-nos um detalhe surpreendente a respeito da relação de vocês.

**GS:** Oh, mas eu vivo com quatro homens agora, contando meus filhos! Estou acostumada: tive seis irmãos. Respondendo à sua pergunta, eu diria que o mais surpreendente é que é bastante divertido, viver com Harry e Severus. Nós damos boas risadas.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

— Divertido? Você vai ver o que é divertido — disse Harry, aproximando-se do sofá e fingindo apertar o pescoço de Ginny.

Ela colocou a língua para fora, fingindo estar sufocada.

— Eu não achei nada engraçado — resmungou Severus. — Todas essas perguntas

pessoais...

— Eu acho que Ginny fez bem de dar essa entrevista — opinou Harry, sentando-se entre Ginny e Severus no sofá. — Nem todo mundo vai passar a nos amar por causa do que ela falou, mas talvez algumas pessoas nos entendam melhor.

— Eles cortaram metade do que eu falei, mas, pelo menos, não inventaram nada — comentou Ginny.

— Porque se inventassem, os Parkinsons iriam se ver comigo. Eles me respeitam — disse Severus, empinando o queixo.

— Ah, essa é a revista da prima da Pansy? — perguntou Harry.

— Isso mesmo, Marie Parkinson é a editora da _Nova Bruxa_ — respondeu Ginny. — É uma revista que tenta ser mais progressista e feminista que a _Bruxa Semanal_, que é, como vocês sabem, aquele monte de fofocas sobre celebridades.

Severus folheou o resto da revista.

— Progressista? Estou vendo aqui o mesmo que nas outras revistas femininas: moda, beleza, conselhos sobre como agarrar seu bruxo... — Severus torceu o nariz.

Ginny deu de ombros.

— Eles dizem que é uma questão de enfoque.

— Eu acho que é tudo o mesmo lixo — sentenciou Severus.

— Ele está com ciúmes porque perguntaram como você é na cama, e não perguntaram sobre ele — sussurrou Ginny a Harry.

— Não tem graça, Ginevra. Você sabe como eu desprezo esse culto a celebridades.

— Hmm, Ginny, eu acho que ele está é desviando do assunto, para que a gente não pergunte a ele sobre Lucius — disse Harry.

— É mesmo, Severus. Que história é essa? Explique-se!

Mas Severus foi salvo pela entrada inesperada de Julia na sala. Julia tinha acabado de acordar e ainda esfregava os olhos de sono.

— Mãe, o Raphael pegou o meu trenzinho mágico. Ele vai estragar tudo.

— Não faz mal, filhinha. A gente usa um "Reparo" depois. Nós precisamos ser pacientes com os homens — disse ela, dando uma piscadela para Severus e Harry.

— Ah, mãe, mas às vezes é difícil! — reclamou a garotinha.

Severus cruzou os braços.

— Só me faltava essa agora: ter de enfrentar uma guerra dos sexos nesta casa!

— Você acha que Ginny está educando Julia para ser uma Nova Bruxa? — perguntou Harry.

— Por sobre o meu cadáver! — resmungou Severus.

**Fim da fic, mas a série continua**


	18. Natal Bem Temperado

**Natal Bem Temperado**

_Novembro/Dezembro de 2003_

Era uma noite fria de novembro. As crianças já haviam ido para a cama. Severus, Harry e Ginevra estavam conversando calmamente na sala do chalé. Vendo Ginevra trabalhando uma toalha de crochê que pretendia dar de Natal a Molly, algo ocorreu a Severus.

— Vocês já perceberam que, este ano, não poderemos passar o Natal na Toca, não é?

Ginevra ergueu os olhos do crochê.

— Oh, é verdade. A imprensa!

— Ora, podemos fazer a festa entre nós. Vai ser gostoso, termos um Natal mais calmo, mais íntimo — disse Harry, que estava sentado junto a Ginevra no sofá, piscando para ela

Severus se remexeu na poltrona e bufou.

— Calmo? Com os gêmeos?

Ginevra ficou pensativa.

— Eu estava mesmo pensando que a gente deveria começar a fazer isso, mas tinha pena de minha mãe. Agora, realmente, não há outro jeito.

O chalé onde eles moravam estava sob Fidelius Charm, com Clara como Fiel do Segredo, e era o único local onde eles estavam realmente protegidos da imprensa, dos fãs e dos inimigos. Durante o tempo que haviam passado na França, eles haviam mandado reformar a casa, acrescentando um andar ao chalé. Os quartos das crianças agora ficavam no segundo andar e os adultos ocupavam o primeiro andar (no térreo, ficava a sala de estar, a sala de jantar e a cozinha). A farmácia havia sido transferida para um galpão separado, junto à casa. A entrada externa da farmácia era totalmente separada da casa, mas eles haviam construído uma passagem subterrânea, um túnel, entre os dois porões, o do chalé e o do galpão. Severus agora preparava as poções no imenso porão do galpão, mas ainda usava o pequeno laboratório do chalé para fazer poções para a família.

A cobertura da imprensa tivera um lado positivo, contudo: havia atraído centenas de novos clientes para o Caldeirão Fervente. Nos dois meses desde que haviam voltado da França, eles haviam não só recuperado os gastos com as reformas e com o tempo de inatividade como acumulado o suficiente para terem um Natal confortável.

— Tudo bem — disse Severus. — Mas vocês sabem que eu não gosto de festas. Se eu puder não me envolver nos preparativos, eu me sentiria melhor.

Ginevra e Harry se entreolharam com clara insatisfação.

— Severus, isso não vai dar certo — disse Ginevra, largando o tricô sobre o colo. — Pense no que é o Natal para as crianças: é um momento mágico. Você precisa se envolver, também.

— Bobagem — retrucou Severus. — Michael e Raphael mal sabem falar. São muito pequenos para entender.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas Julia já está toda animada. Ontem mesmo ela me perguntou se faltava muito para chegar o Natal.

Ginevra fez um sinal de cabeça concordando com Harry, depois se voltou para Severus.

— Michael e Raphael podem ser pequenos para entender, mas nós precisamos criar a tradição do Natal em nossa casa do jeito certo, ou seja, com todos participando, inclusive você, Severus.

— Hmpf — grunhiu Severus (ele ia dizer "Bah, humbug", mas não sabia se Ginevra conhecia a cultura Muggle o bastante para entender a piada).

sSsSs

No último domingo antes do Advento, Harry e Ginevra passaram a tarde atarefados com o Plum Pudding. A única contribuição de Severus foi cumprir a tradição que dizia que todos os membros da família deveriam mexer a massa uma vez. O difícil foi fazer Michael largar a espátula. O menino era um Mestre em Poções nato e já estava mostrando suas habilidades com a espátula, pensou Severus com orgulho.

Na verdade, a maior contribuição de Severus foi manter as crianças longe da cozinha. Severus levou-os para o quarto de brinquedos, no terceiro andar, e sentou-se no carpete para brincar com eles.

Julia estava com quatro anos. Adorava brincar com suas bonecas, mas gostava de brincar com os gêmeos também. Com um ano e meio de idade, Michael e Raphael eram garotos espertos e saudáveis. Estavam naquela fase em que as crianças aprendem novas palavras a todo o momento e querem saber de tudo.

— Pai, conta tóia — pediu Raphael, cravando nele seus olhos negros.

Ginevra e Harry costumavam ler para eles, mas Severus raramente o fazia. Severus achava que não sabia interpretar direito e que as crianças iriam se aborrecer. Mas Raphael estava olhando para ele com tanta expectativa que Severus achou que precisava fazer ou dizer algo. Raphael era tão sério às vezes que Severus chegava a se assustar com ele.

— O queo tóia Natal — disse Michael, que era sempre mais aberto a respeito de seus desejos.

Severus suspirou. Harry e Ginevra estavam enchendo a cabeça das crianças com aquelas histórias de Natal. De repente, Severus teve um impulso vingativo: iria criar a sua própria história de Natal.

— Muito bem, crianças. Eu vou lhes contar a fantástica história de Syd Skepticus, o Menino Que Odiava o Natal.

E ali começou a saga do menino que, para fugir do Natal, se escondeu dentro de uma nectarina gigante, onde encontrou alguns amiguinhos: um Mini-Pufe, uma Fadinha, um Runespoor e uma Salamandra. A nectarina foi chutada pela bota de um gigante e rolou por um abismo, caindo num rio. Syd e seus amiguinhos foram parar em uma praia distante, onde novas aventuras os esperavam.

A história de Syd acabou se transformando em uma série interminável, porque as crianças não paravam de pedir continuações.

sSsSs

Severus foi encarregado de comprar o material de decoração natalina. Para essas compras, ele teve de ir disfarçado ao Garnish & Fancy, a maior loja de enfeites de Hogsmeade. Engolindo seu orgulho, Severus vestiu uma peruca de cabelos curtos e castanhos e transfigurou o nariz em outro bem menor.

A agitação da loja de departamentos o deixou ainda mais nervoso e irritado. Sem pensar muito, ele foi jogando um pouco de cada coisa para dentro da cesta: quebra-nozes, fadas, trenós, velas, renas, casinhas de pão de mel e pão de gengibre, estrelas, flocos de neve, bonecos de neve, crackers, guirlandas de azevinho, ramos de louro... Enfim, sua paciência se esgotou. Pagou pelos enfeites, saiu da loja e foi para a Floresta Proibida procurar um pinheiro de verdade.

Encontrou um pinheirinho bem verde e viçoso. Quando chegou com o pinheiro em casa e abriu os pacotes de enfeites, Julia ficou radiante.

— Pai, que lindo! Olha as fadinhas! São de verdade! E as estrelinhas piscam! Os flocos de neve são macios como se fossem algodão doce!

Severus só ficou olhando para a filha. Os olhos dela brilhavam, e seu sorriso parecia irradiar felicidade. A alegria dela era contagiante.

— Você quer me ajudar a decorar a casa? — perguntou ele.

— Quero!

Pendurar os enfeites na árvore e pela casa foi mais difícil do que ele pensara, porque Raphael e Michael só atrapalhavam, remexendo em tudo, enredando-se nas guirlandas, comendo os enfeites de pão de gengibre e espantando as fadinhas. Por sorte, Severus e Julia foram salvos pela chegada de Harry, que levou os gêmeos para cima a pretexto de mostrar-lhes "uma surpresa".

— O que é, pai? — disse Julia. — Eu também quero ver.

— Ele só queria tirar seus irmãos daqui para podermos trabalhar em paz. Você viu que eu coloquei uma caixa em cima do console da lareira, para os gêmeos não poderem mexer? São crackers. Harry pegou um deles.

— Posso ver um também?

Severus olhou para ela de esguelha. Mas ela fez aquela carinha de expectativa a que ele raramente conseguia resistir. Ele retirou um cracker do pacote e puxou-o com ela. O cracker explodiu em uma fumaça cor-de-rosa, um bonito chapéu emplumado e um filhote de dragão de brinquedo — um Bola-de-Fogo Chinês. Severus observou para ver se o fogo que o dragãozinho expelia pelas ventas era de verdade. Como era apenas uma luz mágica cor de fogo, Severus deixou Julia ficar com o brinquedo.

sSsSs

Na noite da véspera de Natal, Ginevra ensinou as crianças a pendurarem as meias na lareira. Julia estava saltitante, e os gêmeos, muito curiosos. Depois Ginevra mandou Julia para a cama. A menina protestou, mas acabou indo. Harry levou os gêmeos para o quarto. Aproveitando que estavam a sós no andar de baixo, Severus e Ginevra colocaram seus presentes nas meias.

Quando acabaram, Ginevra o abraçou.

— Vai ser um belo Natal.

— Não está cansada? — perguntou, apenas.

— Estou morta!

— Vá para a cama. Eu vou buscar Harry.

— Está bem.

Ele depositou-lhe um beijo terno nos lábios e então os dois subiram juntos as escadas.

Ao chegar ao quarto dos gêmeos, encontrou Harry sentado num mini-sofá com Raphael no colo. O quarto estava iluminado apenas por uma vela, e Michael dormia tranqüilamente em seu berço.

Harry e Raphael formavam um belo quadro juntos. Raphael parecia já ter adormecido, também. Severus sentou-se ao lado deles.

— Está com ciúmes? — perguntou Harry.

— De você ou do meu anjo negro?

— Não chame ele assim!

— Respondendo à sua pergunta, não, não tenho ciúmes. Raphael é como eu: reservado, introspectivo, um tanto sombrio. Fico feliz que ele tenha você e Ginevra — disse Severus.

— Mas ele adora você!

— Por que diz isso?

— Ora, ele fala em você o tempo todo. Ainda há pouco ele estava me contando a história de Syd e da nectarina — disse Harry, com um sorriso divertido.

Severus sentiu o sangue afluir ao rosto, e ficou grato pela luz do quarto ser fraca naquele momento. Tocou os cabelos do filho com mãos levemente trêmulas. Sabia que Julia e Michael lhe tinham afeto — eles o expressavam diariamente. Mas Raphael... Raphael era tão fechado! Era bom saber que ele era importante para Raphael.

Severus ergueu os olhos para Harry. Os olhos verdes brilhavam no escuro, e Severus teve um súbito impulso de beijá-lo. Aparentemente Harry teve o mesmo impulso, e seus lábios se encontraram no meio do caminho. Severus cuidou para não encostar em Raphael, para não acordá-lo.

— Vamos para a cama — sussurrou Severus.

— Vou pôr Raphael na cama, e depois preciso ir lá embaixo, você sabe.

— Hmpf. As malditas meias.

sSsSs

Severus despiu-se, deitou-se ao lado de Ginevra e puxou os cobertores de cima dela. Oh, ela também já estava nua... Ele a tomou nos braços.

— Hmm. Você está cheirando a canela, cravo, noz-moscada, gengibre...

Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Eu estava fazendo biscoitos de especiarias de Natal.

Severus passou a língua pelo pescoço macio.

— Gostoso...

— Pensei que você não gostasse de doce.

— Mas gosto de temperos.

Severus abocanhou-lhe o seio, raspando os dentes de leve por sobre o mamilo.

— Ah... — disse ela, meio gemendo, meio respondendo a ele.

Ele sentiu o coração dela martelando sob os seios, e seu pênis pulsou.

— Ei, eu também quero um pouco — disse Harry, tirando as roupas e juntando-se aos dois com um sorriso de desafio nos lábios. — Hmm, você está cheirando a Natal, Ginny.

Eles se abraçaram em um emaranhado de pernas e braços. Severus era puxado de um lado para o outro.

— Vocês estão pensando que eu sou cracker? — perguntou, fazendo-se de zangado.

— Você é mesmo todo enrolado e apertadinho. Dos dois lados — brincou Harry.

— Isso não faz nenhum sentido — protestou Severus.

— Se você é um cracker, quero ver você explodir — disse Ginevra, abrindo as pernas para acolher o pênis de Severus.

Logo, Severus viu-se ensanduichado entre eles. Os lábios quentes e molhados de Harry percorriam-lhe o pescoço e seus dedos lubrificados se moviam para dentro e para fora, fazendo Severus ansiar por mais. De repente, um daqueles dedos hábeis tocou um local sensível, e tudo o que Severus pôde fazer foi deslizar para dentro de Ginevra em uma só estocada.

Ele mal havia se acomodado dentro dela quando o pênis de Harry o penetrou. Os braços de Ginevra o envolveram. Ela estava tão bonita, corada e ofegante... Severus chupou-lhe o pescoço entre arfadas, impelindo-se ritmicamente contra ela. Ela o abraçou com firmeza, seus músculos cerrando-se ao redor de seu pênis, e ele não conseguia parar de mover os quadris, não conseguia deixar de comprimir-se contra Ginevra, pela frente, e Harry, por trás.

_Oh, Deus, Harry está dentro de mim,_ ele pensou, gemendo entre os cabelos de Ginevra. Embora não fosse mais tão raro ele deixar Harry ficar por cima, Severus sempre se maravilhava com a sensação. Estava começando a ter medo de ficar viciado naquela posição... Inteirinho dentro da mulher a quem amava e com o pênis de seu jovem amante preenchendo-o por trás — Severus não conseguia pensar em um lugar melhor para estar.

— Severus, você é tão apertado, tão gostoso — murmurava Harry, imprimindo um ritmo cada vez mais pesado e forçando Severus a entrar cada vez mais em Ginevra.

O orgasmo atingiu Severus de modo inesperado e intenso, não lhe deixando escolha a não ser ficar ali, tremendo e pulsando entre seus dois amantes. Ele ficou dentro de Ginevra enquanto Harry se impelia contra ele freneticamente até seu corpo crispar-se e o sêmen quente jorrar para dentro de Severus.

Por mais que gostasse de ficar ali, sentindo o peso de Harry em suas costas e escutando o bater do coração do jovem voltar a seu ritmo normal, Severus ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir. Enquanto Harry rolava para o lado, Severus recomeçou os movimentos ritmados para dentro e para fora de Ginevra, bem lentamente. Harry juntou-se a ele, chupando um dos mamilos de Ginevra. Ela levou a mão à nuca de Harry para segurá-lo ali, e Severus cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua enquanto ela gozava com um gemido abafado.

Severus nunca iria se cansar daquilo. O olhar atônito mas feliz nos rostos de Ginevra e Harry lhe diziam que eles sentiam o mesmo.

sSsSs

Severus acordou com o barulho das crianças mexendo nas meias. Grunhiu. Elas deviam estar fazendo a maior bagunça lá embaixo, espalhando presentes para todos os lados. Desceu as escadas de mau humor, mas quando Julia correu para abraçá-lo, ele a abraçou com carinho. Ficou satisfeito ao ver que Julia cuidara para que Michael e Raphael não mexessem nas meias dos adultos. Os dois estavam sentados no carpete, brincando com seus presentes. Severus estendeu os braços para os seus anjinhos ruivos e abraçou os três filhos ao mesmo tempo.

— Feliz Natal — murmurou ele.

— Feliz Natal, papai — disse Julia.

— Fiz Datau — disseram Michael e Raphael, quase em coro.

Ginevra e Harry chegaram, com ar sonolento, e juntaram-se ao abraço.

Então chegou a hora de esvaziar as meias. Severus não ligava para presentes, mas quando levou a mão dentro de sua meia, não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao retirar lá de dentro algo que se parecia muito a uma vassoura embrulhada.

— Vocês enlouqueceram? — ele perguntou, olhando para Ginevra, depois para Harry.

— Abra! — ordenou Harry.

Era uma Flashbird, uma vassoura nova especialmente projetada para transporte pessoal, mas que poderia alcançar uma velocidade tão grande quanto a das vassouras de Quidditch.

— Mas quem ficou rico aqui? — reclamou.

— Nós juntamos nossas economias. Você precisava ter uma vassoura — disse Ginevra.

Era verdade. Desde os tempos de Hogwarts Severus não tinha uma vassoura. Além de ser um presente útil, ele precisava praticar para poder acompanhar as crianças quando chegassem à idade de voar.

Ginevra parecia ter gostado da capa de pele de Focinho-Curto Sueco que lhe dera, e Harry estava feliz e elegante cm suas botas de pele de dragão. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia dar presentes que fizessem Ginevra e Harry ficarem ainda mais bonito aos olhos dos outros, mas Severus queria vê-los felizes. Além disso, ele gostava que os outros o invejassem por ter uma esposa e um marido tão desejáveis...

Ginevra havia dado uma enciclopédia de Quidditch para Harry e Harry havia dado para Ginevra um conjunto de penhoar e camisola de fios de pêlo de Demiguise (1), semi-transparentes. Severus fechou os olhos, imaginando como ela ficaria sensual naquela camisola.

Ginevra havia também comprado três anéis com três faixas entrelaçadas formando um padrão delicado, simbolizando a união dos três. Harry ficou visivelmente emocionado quando Ginevra pôs o anel em seu dedo. Então Harry fez o mesmo com Severus, e Severus com Ginevra.

Alheios àquela pequena cerimônia íntima, as crianças estavam brincando com um livro mágico interativo que Severus lhes dera. A história mudava de acordo com a preferência do leitor — bastava que o leitor dissesse ao livro o que queria que acontecesse. Como os gêmeos não sabiam muitas palavras, Julia estava conduzindo a história como bem entendia, mas Raphael e Michael estavam se divertindo mesmo assim.

O café da manhã foi um banquete, com bolo de Natal e empadinhas enviados por Molly (junto com os típicos suéteres de Natal) e biscoitos de especiarias e um Yule Log de chocolate que Ginevra havia feito.

O resto da manhã foi um verdadeiro caos, com eles se dividindo entre o preparo da ceia de Natal e o cuidado das crianças, mas por volta das duas horas a ceia estava na mesa: peru recheado assado, batatas assadas com legumes, molho de pão e molho de carne. Os gêmeos também se sentaram à mesa, em suas cadeirinhas: Ginevra havia picado todos os alimentos para eles em pedaços pequenos. E Arnold estava empoleirado no ombro de Julia, empanturrando-se de peru.

Ao final da ceia, quando Ginevra apagou as luzes da sala e Harry trouxe o pudim já flamejante da cozinha, Julia bateu palmas, e os gêmeos ficaram de olhos arregalados.

Vendo todos sentados à mesa e felizes, Severus notou, não sem embaraço, que estava feliz também. Era estranho, estar feliz e não odiar o Natal. Severus ficou com um pouco de medo. Pensou, também, que a história de Syd poderia ter um final feliz: a nectarina gigante, depois de viajar por mares e rios, céus e terras, iria aterrissar no quintal do chalé dos Potter-Snape-Weasleys, onde Syd e seus amiguinhos seriam felizes. Mas isso iria levar ainda muito tempo, porque, afinal, eles ainda iriam ter muitas aventuras e contar a história era o melhor de tudo.

Ou talvez o melhor de tudo fosse acontecer à noite, quando ele e Harry iriam "desembrulhar" Ginevra em sua nova camisola e penhoar...

Severus percebeu que ele também estava como uma criança diante de uma pilha de presentes, sem saber o que escolher. Ele queria aquilo tudo, mas havia um tempo certo para cada um de seus presentes. Agora era hora de comer o pudim e desfrutar da atmosfera familiar.

**Fim**

Notas:

(1) O pêlo de Demiguise também é usado para fazer capas de invisibilidade.

(2) Talvez este seja o fim da série, talvez não. Como a Vida Real está muito complicada no momento, eu não tenho tempo de planejar nada! Espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostei muito de escrever esta série — foi uma das histórias que mais gostei de escrever.

(3) Desculpem se eu não respondi alguma review. Este arquivo não está me mandando avisos de reviews.


	19. Fantasmas do Passado

Título: Fantasmas do Passado  
Autora: Ptyx  
Resumo: Qual é o maior medo de Severus?  
Personagens: Severus, Harry e Julia (filha de Severus)  
Gênero: Flangst  
Classificação: PG  
Tamanho: 500 palavras

**Fantasmas do Passado**

_Fevereiro de 2004_

Severus estava preparando o jantar quando Julia entrou na cozinha, encarando-o com uma expressão preocupada.

— O que foi, Julia?

— É que... tinha duas mulheres na farmácia...

Julia não parecia ter coragem de terminar.

— Duas clientes? — perguntou Severus, para ver se a estimulava a falar.

— É. Uma tava falando pra outra que elas deviam ir embora porque você é um Bruxo das Trevas. Ela falou que você matou um bruxo e que nunca devia ter saído da cadeia.

Severus sentiu um frio no estômago. Sempre temera o momento em que tivesse de explicar aos filhos sobre seu passado.

Severus estava tão abstraído que não notou que Harry havia se juntado a eles e estava agora se ajoelhando junto à afilhada.

— Julia, escute o que vou lhe dizer. — Harry segurou a mão dela entre as suas. —Esse bruxo que morreu, Dumbledore, era sábio e poderoso, e Severus o respeitava muito. Dumbledore ia morrer, de qualquer forma; ele estava gravemente ferido. Então Dumbledore pediu a Severus que o matasse, porque esse era o único jeito de Severus poder me ajudar a derrotar um Bruxo das Trevas muito perigoso. Severus fez o que Dumbledore lhe pediu. Severus não é um assassino. Ele é um herói.

Durante a explicação de Harry, Severus olhava para Harry e para Julia alternadamente. Harry tinha uma expressão calma e decidida; Julia foi relaxando à medida que Harry falava.

— Esse Bruxo das Trevas era Você-Sabe-Quem? — perguntou Julia.

— Era — disse Harry. — Quem foi que lhe contou?

— Ah, todo mundo fala que você derrotou esse Você-Sabe-Quem — explicou Julia.

Então ela olhou para Severus com olhos brilhantes. Devagar, Severus abriu os braços para ela, e ela correu em sua direção. Abraçaram-se sem dizer nada.

Ginevra gritou do andar de cima, chamando Julia para ir tomar banho. Julia olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Severus. Ele ficou aliviado ao ver afeto e confiança nos olhos dela.

— Já estou indo, mãe! — gritou ela, sorrindo, e saiu correndo da cozinha.

Assim que ela saiu, Severus voltou-se para Harry, que fitava em expectativa.

— Dessa vez você me salvou. Obrigado. Um dia, no entanto, terei de contar a meus filhos dos erros que cometi.

— Eles são ainda muito pequenos — disse Harry.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça.

— Pequenos para quê? Para _entender_? Acha que espero isso deles?

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Harry. — Eles amam você. Eles vão entender.

Severus engoliu em seco.

— Só espero que não aconteça como hoje: que eles não venham a saber por outras pessoas. Como vou saber... o momento certo?

— Não sei. Nem sempre podemos escolher o momento certo. Mas não se preocupe tanto, Severus. Eles vão entender.

Severus não podia fazer nada além de esperar que Harry tivesse razão. Às vezes Severus achava que não _merecia_ a feliz vida familiar de que desfrutava. Aquela tensão de não saber como os filhos reagiriam quando descobrissem sobre seu passado era talvez o preço que ele precisava pagar por sua felicidade.

**Fim**

Nota: O tema iniciado nesta história poderá ser continuado após o Livro 7, quando descobrirmos exatamente o quê Severus fez quando era Comensal da Morte e por que se tornou um. Talvez eu escreva continuações mesmo que toda a série vire AU, ou se Severus (e/ou Harry, e/ou Ginny) morrer. Isso não significa que eu não vá escrever outras histórias na série Tempero antes do lançamento do Livro 7.


End file.
